


The Avalon Seven Chapter 1

by R2_D2106



Series: Avalon Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2_D2106/pseuds/R2_D2106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Listening to: "Get Back to Hogwarts" by Team Starkid</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Listening to: "Get Back to Hogwarts" by Team Starkid**

**Listening to: "Get Back to Hogwarts" by Team Starkid**

**I know I said the title would be "The Avalon Six," but I'm reconsidering Ron as part of this, therefore it will henceforth be known as "Avalon Seven". As I have promised, we journey to what would have been Harry's sixth year with this. Promises for this one include: family fights, the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbeldore's Army and a wedding that I'm sure you're probably going to be placing bets on. Also included at no extra charge: an insight to the Severus/Aster/James relationship and Professor Slughorn with the return of the Slug Club.**

Avalon Seven

Chapter 1

_The LeStranges are considered perhaps the most depraved of Tom Riddle's Death Eaters. In particular, Bellatrix LeStrange is known to have tortured children as young as three and furthermore, gleefully cackled about her exploits with her fellow Death Eaters._

_ La Guerre  _ _Chapter 6-The Death Eaters_

Rain was falling down hard as the three made their way towards the only house on the street with a lamp lit in the window. Knocking at the door, the first figure glanced behind. The quiet street called Spinner's End was deserted except for the small animal that bravely ran out looking for a better form of shelter.

The door opened seemingly on its own and the three figures went inside.

Severus Snape could say that the three visitors were less than welcome at this time. Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix LeStrange were no doubt sent by Tom Riddle to check in and make sure he hadn't done what Lucius Malfoy did-switch sides.

That was an occasion worth remembering, the morning he saw the photograph in the paper. Of course, he knew that the logical course of action would be something that could potentially have Voldemort put out death warrants on the entire family, but the extreme had happened.

If anything, he suspected that it was Narcissa's idea. Putting Abigail and Draco together in public was only the final nail in the coffin so to speak. The only comparable event he had witnessed was Nymphadora's well…exploits towards the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts.

If anything, he would swear to his dying day she was meant to be a Slytherin after witnessing _that_.

Back in the present, he found himself being interrogated by a rather…upset Bellatrix LeStrange. Listening to her rant, he wondered if anyone would notice if she suddenly went missing.

"And then, that _brat_ shows up." she screeched. "How was I to know that Regulus had slept with that…that…whore!" Rodolphus and Rabastan looked as though they had listened to all this before. Perhaps, she had even rehearsed that little monologue.

"There is evidence to suggest that Aster Keeney did not _willingly_ sleep with him," Rabastan said, sounding wistful. "Perhaps he did it on the Dark Lord's orders.

Bellatrix shot him a look that had other Death Eaters cowering. "As if he would sink so low." She snapped. "She was pregnant more than once in the time I knew her, at least. Who's to say she didn't sleep around, like her good-for-nothing mother."

"Her good-for-nothing mother, as you put it, did not leave the isle." Rodolphus said. "Unless you think that Aster Keeney was a Potter brat."

"Which she was." Severus interjected. "Potter's father and Aster Keeney made that fact well-known in their inner circles."

"But did Potter's wife know?" Rabastan asked in an amused voice, finishing his drink. His brother gave him a look. "You know what I mean. That Keeney never showed up at Hogwarts (You wish, Severus thought), she only found out he was her brother just before her mum died, but who's to say he told his wife that little bit bout his family?"

"Just like _my sisters_ told me everything?" Bellatrix hissed. "First marrying that filthy Mudblood and then sending Draco to school there?"

"Well, dear, you're not Avi, so technically they couldn't tell you."

" _If_ Narcissa was loyal to our cause, she could have told me." Severus could see that this could easily turn into a family counseling session. "Now it's more likely that Dumbledore knew more than what we think he did."

"Of course, Dumbledore knew, and he did not see the Keeneys as an obstacle," he interjected smoothly. "Now that he last of their line at his school, perhaps this means the end of Avalon influence."

**Okay, since there's no whole "Tom Riddle wants Draco to kill Dumbledore" plot with this one, I tried to create a (somewhat) humorous scenario where Bellatrix finally does what is good for the soul: venting anger. Next chapter: we see how Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Abigail are faring in London.**

**Also: please consider if you want to meet the Dursleys. They can appear (which I think would be highly amusing) or not (which would save me time needed for my diabolical medical coding teacher). The story can work either way (personally, I'm rooting for them being a side note, but what the readers want, they will get).**

**Also: congratulations to reviewer Bri for getting her own account as SinaFairchild and thank you for your excellent reviews on "Avalon" and hopefully, you will leave more for me with this one.**

**Until next week.**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: "The Mystic's Dream" by Lorenna McKennit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Goodbye Privet Drive by Ministry of Magic**

**Listening to: Goodbye Privet Drive by Ministry of Magic**

**Well, in this chapter, the Dursley meets a real-life version of the Addams Family. Professor Snape has also confessed that he'll be unavailable to comment until the next chapter…something about having a hangover.**

Chapter 2

_And then my dear mother told Dumbledore that she didn't give a rat's arse who I fucked so long as I came home pregnant._

_ Is that paraphrased or word for word? _

_Word for word._

_ Glad to know she likes me. _

_-notes exchanged between Aster Jean Keeney and Severus Snape (circa March 1975)_

The group stood on the ordinary doorstep in front of the ordinary house on the ordinary street of the ordinary neighborhood in the ordinary London suburb.

"All right," Harry said. "Let's go over the rules one more time. Sirius-please try to refrain from cursing them. We can work on getting back at them later. Abigail, mention anything about Voldemort or my dad and I will turn your hair purple. And both of you-try not to blow up the house."

"I won't do that," Abigail Keeney said, crossing her arms. Sirius gave her a look. "Okay, fine, but it's not my fault if something spontaneously combusts."

Three days ago, Sirius Black had done something that had sent both teens into a fit of giggles. For you see, upon learning that Harry's mother's sister lived in the small suburb of Little Whinging in Surrey, he decided it would be good if they got to know the Dursley family of Number Four, Privet Drive.

But, after reflecting on it, Harry decided that it might be a good idea (if any of the stories Professor Snape had told him were to be believed) that it might be best to just send a card by Muggle post or a telephone call.

Sadly, even Fred and George's new shop did not carry cards apologizing for almost a decade and a half's worth of ignoring family- magical or Muggle.

So, here they were. Tonks and Remus were at the flat, most likely fire-calling everyone else to take bets on how badly or well this dinner would go.

Summoning his Gryffindor courage, Harry rang the doorbell. Someone from inside pounded down the stairs and into what was quite possibly the sitting room. Heavy footsteps headed towards the front door before it opened.

A large, beefy man with very little neck and bushy moustache took up most of the entryway. "So," he said. "You're here, are you?"

"Yes," Harry said, in a voice that could easily be mistaken for disdain. "Well, come on in then," Vernon Dursley said, ushering the group inside. Sirius looked around and Harry knew he was making notes for Mr. Weasley.

"Huh," Abigail said. "Looks just like that-" "Abigail!" Harry cut her off, knowing that she was going to…well, confirm the Dursley's suspicions that she was just as bad as Morgana, even if it was unintentional most of the time.

Emphasis put on the _most of_ part.

She couldn't help it. He loved her, really, but now was not the time for sarcasm or talking about things that _really_ could go without saying. Besides, he didn't need Sirius to know just how good his lock-picking skills were.

Mr. Dursley led them to the sitting room where Harry's aunt Petunia was wearing a salmon-colored cocktail dress with a boy about Harry's age that looked roughly the size and weight of a small killer whale. "Hard to believe that they're related?" Abigail asked Sirius in an undertone. Sirius snorted.

"All right, so, you're Dudley?" Abigail said to the killer whale. The boy nodded. "Wow. And I thought my family was weird."

"Your family is not weird," Harry said, "they-" "-Are a bunch of freaks that had brothers and sisters sleeping together." Abigail finished as the Dursleys blanched. "Yeah, well, at least that never worked in having kids. The Gnauts on the other hand-"

"Abigail," Sirius said. "Not before dinner." Mrs. Dursely's eyes had been following them like a spectator watching the Quaffle at a Quidditch match.

"So, anyway, I'm Abigail, Harry's other cousin." Abigail said, "His dad and my mum were half-siblings and no one would have really known about me unless…well, I think everyone was betting on me staying back home."

"And where is home, exactly?" Mrs. Dursely asked as though she were evaluating Abigail for admittance to a mental hospital. "Avalon, well that or with my dad-Professor Snape, our Potions teacher."

"And yes, it's the same one that used to live by you when you were young." Harry added. "We never really figured out if her mum and mine ever met."

"Most likely not, though the Muggles' rumor had it mine was only staying at Spinner's End 'cause she either got pregnant or was kicked out for being a whore." Abigail said. "So, what's for dinner?"

{PAGEBREAK}

"So, how'd it go?" Tonks asked, from her place in front of the telly.

"We might want to keep a low profile for a while." Harry said, heading into the kitchen and grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Thanks to Abigail."

"Well, I'm sorry that lard of an uncle you have called me a whore in training and I reacted." Abigail said, sticking her wand behind her ear.

"Busy night?" Remus asked Sirius who sank into an armchair, looking as though he'd run a marathon.

"You could say that." He replied. "Now I'm glad James never introduced me to her mum."

"Was that before or after she and Severus decided that Aster would be with me if he died first?"

Sirius let out a dry laugh. "Does it matter? I know Lily was a fireball, but Aster…"

"Too hot to handle." Tonks finished. The two men looked at her. "Dad and Mum talked about her all the time. According to her, I'd be a Slytherin when I went to Hogwarts."

"Why's that?" Remus asked, curious. "Don't tell Mummy and get an ice lolly." Harry said, coming into the room. "We all learned some variant of that before we were two."

"Do I even need to ask who started it?" Sirius asked, wishing someone would just bash him over the head with the nearest blunt object.

"My father."

Sirius groaned. Regulus was most likely laughing at him from the afterlife right now.

**Well, Sirius it seems was hopping he'd get off scot-free…and needs to remember just how bad the Marauders were in their day. Of course….he also has to factor in Professor Snape's influence. I'm sure he's loving this right now.**

**Now: for the nuptials that will take place at the end of the story, dear readers, you give your input:**

**The lucky couple: Tonks/Remus, Fleur/Bill, Harry/Ginny (with or without parental approval) or Abigail/Draco (again-with our without parental approval) and maybe (big if here) Neville/Luna or other (you tell me)**

**The location: Avalon, The Burrow, Hogwarts, random shack in the middle of the woods, etc.**

**The guests: namely who and why (of course if it's a Weasley wedding, I'll include their Aunt Muriel for kicks)**

**The timing: before or after Christmas, Hallowe'n, New Year's, any major holiday, before or after the big encounter for this one**

**Who should be on the planning committee?: friends, parents, relatives, you choose**

**Tom Riddle and the Death Eaters' reactions: slightly happy, "they could do worse/better", shock, ranting (couchBellatrixcough)**

**Think about it, people! Of course: coming up next chapter: Professor Snape broods about the changes that have taken place since the end of "Avalon"**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: To Dance Again by Team Starkid**


	3. The Avalon Seven Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Not Over Yet by Team Starkid (from a Very Potter Sequel)**

**Listening to: Not Over Yet by Team Starkid (from a Very Potter Sequel)**

**Well, be warned, the notes at the beginning of this reveal just what Remus meant about the whole trading spouses thing last chapter.**

**I also have a sad personal announcement: I have withdrawn from my French class due to the fact that my Coding class is taking upwards of twelve hours a week and I am failing additional classes as a result. Therefore, I am simply taking the minimum number of classes for the remainder of the semester.**

**Now that's done: here's our regularly scheduled fic:**

Chapter 3

_D'you want to know what's going to happen when you die?_

_ Hopefully just a quick burial followed by the after-party at a pub. Why? _

_Simple: after a suitable period of mourning, I coerce Remus Lupin into marrying me._

_ Thanks for the vote of confidence. _

_Oh, like you wouldn't break up Potter's marriage so you could marry Lily if I go first._

_ You do have a good point there. One problem: SHE'S PRACTIALLY MY SISTER! _

_Like you wouldn't want me to be happy. The fact that it might kill a few Death Eaters out of shock is only a benefit._

_ Aster, have you ever been examined by a psychologist? _

_Just last week, why?_

_ I'm not even going to list the things that are twisted with this conversation. _

_-notes exchanged between Aster Jean Keeney and Severus Snape (circa August 1976)_

Severus Snape knew that Abigail, like her mother, would stop at nothing to do what she wanted, when she wanted it.

And he knew that it was going to kill him, one way or another.

He knew that trying to prevent Aster from sneaking into Hogwarts…the Shrieking Shack…Grimmauld Place…Malfoy Manor…and a number of other places was like trying to stop dunderheaded first-years from blowing things up in class.

And couple Aster's Gryffindor dunderheadedness with Regulus's skill for sneaking, and he was sure that his cause of death would be alcohol poisoning from trying to repress the headaches Abigail was sure to give him.

He was still unused to the silence. Normally he couldn't stand the racket the teenagers would make, pounding up and down stairs, slamming doors, screeching at all hours of the day and night…

He set down his glass. It wasn't fair. It wasn't that mangy mutt that had stayed up with her all the times she'd been sick, been there to chase away every nightmare, taken her to Diagon Alley (under suitable glamour charms of course) to get her wand, held her hands as she took her first wobbly steps, listened as she sounded out words learning to read, tucked her in at night.

But if he was being honest with himself, he hadn't been there all the time either. Teaching at Hogwarts put his visits to Avalon during school few and far between. Every time without fail, though, she'd stop whatever she was doing and come to meet him. Every time he waited until she fell asleep before leaving, to spare her having to say good-bye.

Over the years, he'd watched her grow from an infant to a little girl that shied away from the flash of the reporters' cameras as she tottered along the path to her first day of school to a moody teenager who had more in common with her mother than should be allowed.

All the mutt was concerned was that Abigail was his brother's daughter. If they'd done things through the proper channels then it would be him trying to stop Draco from sneaking in or Abigail from sneaking out. But his cursed position as a spy wouldn't allow it.

The second Tom Riddle found out about his relationship with the two of them, he'd be dead.

So, he just sipped his fire whiskey and waited for the moon to rise.

{PAGEBREAK}

Tom Riddle tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the arm of his chair as he studied the star chart in front of him. Normally, such things held little interest for him, but he was willing to make an exception.

He knew that others would call this an unhealthy obsession, but he knew this was a little matter of settling the score. From all reports, Draco Malfoy had been sneaking around with Abigail Keeney. If that girl was anything like her mother, he was sure she would be quietly withdrawn to Avalon soon, and then they'd be announcing the arrival of the latest Keeney brat.

He focused in on a particular pattern. Of course, he could always withdraw her himself. He looked outside at the moon. It was the last quarter. He heard his snake, Nagini hissing as she terrified the few Death Eaters stood outside the room. Of course, there were a few loose ends to be tied up first.

He rose and walked to the window. He would win his greatest victory in killing the last Keeney, the greatest stain on the Hogwarts families. Slytherin had realized this and died trying to carry out the deed. Fingering his wand, Lord Voldemort knew he would succeed where his ancestor had failed.

{PAGEBREAK}

Library

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

April 1976

Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard Potter and his merry gang of pricks laughing at whatever bout of idiocy that they were up to now. Glancing out the window, he wondered when Aster would get here. Of course, he was sure that it wouldn't be until after dark, as she ditched her last classes in order to make it here by nightfall.

He really appreciated that her mother insisted on keeping a small, low-key consulate in London at times like this.

He put a book back on its shelf and someone grabbed him from behind. "Guess who?" a familiar, welcome voice said.

"Aster," he said, grinning. She removed her hands and he turned. They embraced and Severus breathed deeply, feeling the tension that had been building with the looming OWLs in the past week fade away.

"Miss me?" she asked, noticing he hadn't really done much homework. "Or are you waiting for someone else?"

James Potter swore he could hear something bang up against the shelves. "Guess someone's losing it," Sirius said, looking in the direction where it had come from.

"Right," he said, absently, throwing down his quill. Please, please don't be what I think it is, he thought, standing up. "I'm going to check it out."

Ignoring Sirius's wolf-whistle he crossed his fingers. Please, no. Dear Merlin, it was only a few weeks from OWLs. He turned the corner and found Snape lying on a table. "Is Aster here?" he asked, praying it wasn't so, wishing that it was someone-anyone else.

"Maybe," Snape replied, looking for all the world like a cat that was about to get the canary. "You lot going to try to break out before OWLs?"

"Maybe." James replied stiffly.

"Well all right then," Snape said, sitting up. "Going to tell Aster's mum?"

"No!" James said horrified, "Are you thick? I value my life!"

"That's another thing we have in common," Snape replied. "Give Black a kick to the head for me, will you?"

James walked back to where the Marauders were sitting. "Well?" Sirius asked.

James slapped him upside the head.

**Of course, the last part made no sense, but let's face it, sneaking around for love never made much sense anyway. I'm simply trying to show how complex the relationship between the characters is.**

**Now, as to the wedding. I have decided that we are going to do one, however, another will be in the works for the finale or sequel to this. The lucky couples are:**

**Miss Nymphadora Tonks and Mr. Remus "Moony" Lupin**

**And**

**Miss Fleur Delacour and Mr. William "Bill" Weasley**

**In which order the weddings happen is again, up for voting. Soon, we'll get into what the characters are planning, and the details.**

**Now: for the details-**

**In the case it is a Tonks/Lupin wedding:**

**What kind of dress should Tonks wear (color, style, accessories, etc)?**

**What kind of ceremony (Muggle, civil ceremony, Wizard, Avi)?**

**How should they be married (elopment, months of planning, etc)?**

**How will the press (on Avalon and in England) react?**

**In the case of a Delacour/Weasley wedding: (I've already got some ideas for this one as a matter of fact)**

**What kind of dress?**

**I'm not even going to bother asking which type of ceremony as of course, they'd choose a traditional one.**

**How will the Weasley relations react to the Avi-influence (Auntie Muriel, other drunken uncles, etc)?**

**And something that I've saved especially for this one: how much knowledge/interest should the families have in Abigail attending (given up until recently she was the equivalent to royalty)?**

**And of course the guest list for either wedding is guaranteed to include:**

**The seven**

**Mr. Sirius Black**

**Mr. Cedric Diggory and Miss Cho Chang(how they're included, you choose)**

**Mr. Viktor Krum (how he's included, you choose)**

**The Weasley Family**

**The Tonks Family**

**Mr. and Mrs. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (If it's a Weasley wedding, there's sure to be fun for that one)**

**Mr. Xenophelius Lovegood and Miss Luna Lovegood**


	4. The Avalon Seven Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, now that we're on Hallowe'en weekend, I think I have the right to say: WHOO-HOO!**

**Okay, now that we're on Hallowe'en weekend, I think I have the right to say: WHOO-HOO!**

**First off, thank you to Bri (SinaFairchild) for starting "Avalon drabbles" in addition to her series of ficlets "It's about who you care about". Personally, that's how I imagined Neville and Luna meeting no matter what verse in "Nargles".**

**Now, the wedding is not this chapter. This is more me trying to postpone the wedding until I have it perfect.**

Chapter 4

_The fact that I have been in a hospital for four days shows how willingly family will turn on family in order to preserve the whole notion of "pure"-blood ideals-ideals that have since died and been buried on Avalon. Unfortunately, with my mother, this was not the case. She did not like the fact that I chose Severus over my brother-saying that our children are going to be "good-for-nothing" and that if we got married (HA!) it would be all too soon._

_\- from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney dated 7 December 1979_

Ron Weasley watched Fred and George's new game with interest. The staring game had occupied Fred and George's free time for the better part of the year. Well, what time wasn't spent developing new merchandise anyway.

"Damn it!" Ah, Fred's turn to lose. At least, he thought it was Fred.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had opened shortly after Fred and George had completed (and surprisingly passed) their NEWTs. Business had picked up quickly. So quickly, that in fact, they spent more time at the shop than they did at home. His mother, initially disapproving at the thought of the twins working on such a project (and Ron suspected the magenta robes did nothing to help her opinion change as they clashed horribly with their hair), had quickly realized their sudden genius.

"Anything in the paper today?" he asked Ginny more out of habit rather than really wanting to know.

"Nothing interesting, but according to Harry, Abigail's been grounded till the end of summer."

He stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. "What for?" he asked, pulling his stack of letters towards him. "Well, you'll have to ask Harry that, because he didn't tell me."

Ron raised an eyebrow as Percy walked in. "Morning all," he said, pouring himself a cup of tea. "Anything interesting in the paper?" He asked. "No, but do you have any idea what happened at a certain Muggle residence last night?" Ginny asked.

Percy choked on his tea. "Ohh…nothing too exciting," he said. "Just a little mix-up, that's all."

Ron raised his eyebrow. If Percy was keeping mum about it, it was certainly more than just a little mix-up. He shared a glance with Ginny. She nodded at his unspoken plan and they turned to Percy.

"What happened at the Dursleys'?" Ron and Ginny bellowed as their father came in, looking exhausted.

"What a night," he said. "Doing fieldwork and still I'm getting calls from the Ministry at one in the morning."

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "If it's another exploding toilet-"

"Not an exploding toilet, no." Mr. Weasley said. "Just Abigail having a bout of accidental magic that's all."

Ginny snorted. "Things on fire bad or things hurling themselves at people bad?" she asked.

Mr. Weasley hesitated before answering. "A bit of both. We had to talk the Dursley boy out of the closet under the stairs. As for his parents, well, they'll be all right, but a little funny for a day or two."

Ginny gave Ron a look that clearly said it would be otherwise.

Ron drained his glass. He was glad he wasn't a witness to that argument.

{PAGEBREAK}

Sirius was at a loss at what to do. Never had he had to deal with a teenager hell bent on busting out of the flat, ignoring him or dealing with a moody teenager in general. He wondered what his parents would do in that type of situation and found he'd rather not think about it.

Then again, he knew that Aster Keeney would probably just throw in the towel and send Abigail off to spend the rest of the holiday with Snape.

That just wasn't an option. Knowing Snape he'd just give Sirius a smirk that said "I won" and let her off scot-free.

He sighed. It was times like this he wondered where he'd gone wrong in life and if he was now paying for it with his sanity.

Well, Remus and Tonks' wedding was in a few weeks, maybe they could work out something by then.

{PAGEBREAK}

Avalon Academy, Avalon

Summer 1972

"Severus-"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Listen-"

"I am not going to-I'm not going to do it."

"My only other option for this is Potter and I'm not about to ring him and see if he wants to go to a wedding with me."

"And I'm not going to get photographed by every damn reporter on this island just for the sake of you not having to put up with Potter for a few hours."

Severus Snape and Aster Keeney both glared at each other across the lunch table. "You want to bet that my mother would work it onto the itinerary so that Potter and I kiss?" she hissed, "And then the reports would eventually get back to Hogwarts and then I'll have to hear what a lovely couple we make not only from my mother but from Dumbledore too."

Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks were getting in a matter of weeks and as Aster's mother had made it a matter of state, Aster as current Mistress of Magic had to attend.

And her mother had just informed her daughter that if she couldn't find a date on her own, then she would be paired with James Potter.

"What's going on?" Regulus Black asked, setting his tray down and taking a seat next to Severus.

"See!" Severus said, triumphant. "You can go with Reg and tell me all about it while I watch it on the ABC." Since this wedding was billed as the biggest event in the current decade, various Avalon Broadcasting Channel reporters had been jockeying for positions along the parade route, inside the dinning hall in which they currently sat, and in front of Mercy Hall which was going to be specially opened for that occasion.

"I'm already paired with Cissa." Regulus said, taking a bite of some questionable form of meat. "Sorry mate."

"Damnit!" Severus groaned, shoving his tray aside and slamming his head on the table.

**Well, we get a glimpse into the planning around the wedding of Miss Andromeda "Andy" Black and Mr. Ted Tonks (even if it's only Aster and Severus bickering like an old married couple).**

**Now, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Miss Nymphadora Tonks and Mr. Remus "Moony" Lupin.**

**Location: Avalon**

**Date: Next Saturday**

**Please note that formal dress robes will be worn and Death Eaters are not invited.**

**And after a little mulling it over, I have come to the conclusion that Fleur and Bill's wedding will be in either the finale or early in the next one (although it is a bit early to be making such promises).**

**I also think that one couple should declare their intentions in the next chapter, apart from the wedding (of course).**

**First off, who should the lucky couple be:**

**Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald "Ron" Weasley**

**Miss Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter**

**Miss Abigail Keeney and Mr. Draco Malfoy**

**Miss Luna Lovegood and Mr. Neville Longbottom**

**Or an as-of-yet undecided couple? (Fred/OC, George/Angelina, Sirius/OC, etc.)**

**Second: the proposal-how/when/why and peoples' reactions (surprised, saw it coming, angry, upset, etc)**

**Finally: parental consent from the powers-that-be yes or no? Please note that most of the above are still underage so OF COURSE I'm going to wait until they're all legit. It'll simply be a long engagement.**

**The next vote: what is the name of Draco's horse? ( I know this is a corny one, but seriously, I'd like reader input. In writing the chapter, I simply grabbed the nearest Beanie Baby (the Canada one-Maple) and filled in that name).**


	5. The Avalon Seven Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Gettin' Along from A Very Potter Sequel by Team Starkid**

**Listening to: Gettin' Along from A Very Potter Sequel by Team Starkid**

**First off, congratulations to Bri, who updated "Avalon Drabbles" and "It's About Who You Care About"-loved 'em, and I'd like to keep them coming whenever your muse appears.**

**Thank you to lupin512 who favorite'd both Bri and myself. Crimsonwolf520 who put me on alert and to everyone else that has been reading this story faithfully.**

**The nor'easter that knocked out my power (and internet…and heat…and screwed my cell phone royally) could not stop the wedding of the century. Now, thanks to Bri for the name of Draco's horse as I was completely at a loss. Yankee (Abigail's horse) Ashphodel (Neville's) and Bambi (Harry's) that were introduced in "Avalon" make an appearance here. Now, I don't go into descriptions about said horses, so use your imaginations, please. I find those details are best left unsaid.**

**Readers: On your mark. Get set- GO!**

Chapter 5

_ Are you insane? _

_A lot of people think so._

_ Seriously, if we're found out, then we might not make it to the end of term. _

_Where's your sense of adventure?_

_ I think I misplaced it. Maybe some where alongside YOUR COMMON SENSE! _

_Look, if we're found out, I'll tell them it was my idea and you were coerced._

_ I don't think that will go well with your mother. _

_-Notes exchanged between Severus Snape and Aster Keeney (circa Jan. 1977)_

Avalon

Two weeks later

Remus took a deep breath. _I can do this_ he told himself as his horse moved forward. He kept his thoughts focused on Tonks as the people lining the streets cheered and waved raven-encrusted flags. "Nervous?" Sirius asked, bringing his horse alongside Remus's.

"A little," he replied, "If I had my way, we would've done this at night with only witnesses."

"Oh, but then there would be no chance of me getting to tell this to the kids when they're planning their weddings!" Sirius said. Remus blanched at the thought of kids. "That's because there won't be any," he snapped. "No way."

"Oh, c'mon, Moony, you're getting married! Lighten up."

Harry meanwhile, found the crowds somehow more annoying than usual. "It's just a wedding," he grumbled. "Why can't they be private?"

"Because then they would have to find something else to occupy their lives with," Abigail said, glad that the local security force had set up barriers in order to keep the crowds back. She was wearing a navy blue dress that her mother had worn. It would have been tolerable, except for the tight corset that prevented her from relaxing and the damn sun that was making her sweat. "Why couldn't I have just met you lot there? It's not like I'm the one trying to make a statement."

And really, the veil was laying it on a little thick. She wasn't a priestess or the Mistress of Magic. She was just a VIP, not some fairy princess. At least the white gold circlet held it in place.

"But then I'd be the sole focus of dirty girls' minds, leaving the poor blokes all alone." Harry said. Ginny reached over hand slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For being an insensitive prat." she said, "Like Ronnie." Ron grumbled something under his breath that could've been a response to his sister's statement. Or it could be the fact that despite a few days of riding lessons, Ron was still unaccustomed to the saddle.

"Well, then, I could've ridden pommel behind Draco." Abigail snapped, getting back to her and Harry's argument.

"Trust me, you would've failed with that one." Draco said, bringing Firedrake alongside Yankee. "Neville only got Luna to ride with him because he's well, let's face it: every wedding has a couple that's going to get married sooner than you think," he smirked. "And Mum and Aunt Andy thinks it's them."

"Or she said that Asphodel didn't have as many Wrackspurts as any of the other horses and Neville's too moony-eyed to correct her."

"That too."

The debate lasted until they reached the dinning hall at Avalon Academy that, due to its location, was multifunctional. It served as a dinning hall for the students, the place for town hall meetings, where physical education classes were held in bad weather, and when Abigail's parents (both biological and otherwise) had attended Avalon Academy, as a part-time dormitory where students slept in sleeping bags. In fact, it had been the place where Tonks' parents were married in 1972 by the Lady of Avalon herself.

Once in the (somewhat) private dinning hall-turned-chapel Draco was able to make sure the package he'd brought hadn't gotten jostled or worse-fallen off- during the short horse ride from Mercy Hall to Avalon Academy.

Escorting Abigail, he whispered. "I can't wait until this is all over." She glanced at him swiftly. "Same here." she hissed. "Then we can get the worst over with." Draco snorted quietly as he moved to one side of the aisle while she moved to the other.

When Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted had gotten married. Both (well, to be honest, mostly Andromeda) had wanted to really stick it to the Blacks that they were Avi and were going to remain Avi-no matter what. Of course, always eager to assert Avalon's authority, _Domina Avalonae_ Abigail Amaryllis Keeney had readily agreed.

The news had been received well, in his opinion. Only five or six Howlers, most of which were from Sirius's mother. And were directed at the fact that she was "corrupting" his mum and Abigail's father. Somehow, the fact that his mum married his dad and Regulus never (publicly) admitted any kind of relationship with Aster made this okay. How, he was still questioning.

He recognized several members from the British Ministry of Magic, as well as Evan Johnson, the aged President of the Avalon's Werewolf Advocacy Association, the new Avalon Prime Minister, Jaylin Howell, the niece of Brice Howell who had been Arthur Keeney's longtime girlfriend when she was alive and various other members of the former Avalon Court. He rolled his eyes as he noticed that the seating arrangements had been worked so that the girls were on one side, while the men stood on the other. Then he remembered exactly where the wedding was taking place.

It was said this had been established in order to prevent unwanted children, but the contradiction in Avi teachings was that all children were wanted in a specific time and place, and anything happened, then it was meant to be. In reality, he supposed that the old order of priestesses did this to discourage romantic liaisons on what were supposed to be solemnly observed occasions.

That still didn't prevent things like this being enforced in classes and at mealtimes, though. So Draco was kind of glad that Hogwarts encouraged things like this (wink, wink). Since switching to Hogwarts, Divination had been his favorite subject simply because Abigail would correct the teacher under her breath when said teacher was busy "seeing" a Grim in someone's crystal ball.

Tonks entered, and he could practically hear the whispered arguments against the wedding break out amongst the British Ministry representatives. Someone from the back whistled and Draco had to suppress a snort as Tonks and her father reached the minister and Uncle Ted lifted Tonks' veil that was shot through with gold and faux silver thread. He met Abigail's gaze from across the aisle. This would surely be an occasion to remember.

He didn't really pay attention to the ceremony, too focused on the object in his pocket. He only looked up when Neville gently pressed his foot and he started clapping with everyone else. Tonks looked radiant in her crème dress-trimmed with purple and yellow braid along the hem and sleeves. He knew from various late-night planning sessions with his mum, dad, Aunt Andy, and Tonks that she would have preferred white even though white was frowned upon except for funerals on Avalon. The full sleeves and skirt flowed behind them as they walked down the aisle and out the doors to the open carriage that was awaiting them.

He heard the crowd cheer and knew that reporters were snapping at their cameramen to get the best possible angle on the couple as they stepped into the open air carriage. The AWAA representatives, he saw were smirking in a sort of quiet satisfaction at Barty Crouch and the other British Ministry representatives. Heh. Fudge's old secretary was looking like she'd swallowed a lemon.

Personally, he thought it made her look more like Trevor, Neville's toad, but it could have been his imagination.

He helped Abigail onto Yankee and mounted Firedrake. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neville helping Luna onto Asphodel and mounting behind her while her father looked on in a kind of hazy adoration. If he didn't know better, he would've sworn the man was a bit high as he followed on his own horse. Luna's bright yellow dress stood out on a kind of almost glaring contrast to the sun as they made their way back down the high street.

Although, he reflected, in an ordinary wedding, the bride wouldn't have pink hair nor would the guests be wearing radish earrings.

He shrugged. Like it or not, the Keeneys, Blacks, and Potters were famous for being unpredictable, some more than others.

{PAGEBREAK}

Remus took a bracing breath as he stood before the double doors. "Ready?" He asked, turning to Tonks, still in a kind of half-daze that this was all reality. She nodded. "Whenever you are." Taking her hand, he stepped into the afternoon light. Looking at the central square, he could see it was filled. Quite possibly everyone on Avalon had turned out for the occasion.

"Wave," he heard Abigail say under her breath behind him. Tonks glanced at him. "Go for it," she said, raising her own hand. He waved and the crowd roared its approval. The crowd cheered again as everyone else-Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George wearing matching robes in Gryffindor red, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur came out followed by Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Tonks' parents came out with the Malfoys.

Abigail waved to the crowd, knowing that this was what they expected. A good show, that was all. "Good to know I won't be doing this anymore." she said in an undertone to Harry. He glanced at her. "You really think you're getting off that easy?"

"Bill and Fleur are getting married at the Burrow. No one else I know is getting married here."

Draco tapped her on her shoulder. "What?" She asked. "Time to go back in?" He grinned. "Nope." He pulled her towards the edge of the balcony. "I've discussed something with the one who controls my grade point average and," he pulled something from his pocket. "He agreed to let me do this a couple years early." She rolled her eyes, knowing that of course her dad would do something of the sort.

He grasped her hand, and got onto one knee. "Abigail Keeney, will you marry me?"

{PAGEBREAK}

Severus Snape watched from beside the fountain as the crowd cheered as Draco pulled Abigail forward. In her dark blue dress she looked exactly like her mother at that age.

He sighed, knowing that he would be hard to see from the distance-and unrecognizable. The Muggle whose appearance he was affecting for the occasion had short, brown hair and was at least a head shorter than he normally was.

The decision he'd given Draco had been the hardest he'd ever had to make. He knew that there was no one else he'd trust his little girl to. Not in these times. Anyone else just wouldn't do.

Abigail looked out over the crowd and for a brief second their eyes met and he nodded almost imperceptibly.

He knew, closing his eyes for a brief second as Draco slipped the ring onto Abigail's finger, that Aster would've been happy at this. It was hard, realizing that the young lady up on that balcony was the same toddler that had followed Draco like a shadow almost from the moment that she'd begun to walk.

Tears stung his eyes. It was hard to believe it had been only fifteen years. Fifteen short years and she was already lost to him. The couple waved to the crowd one more time before turning and leaving.

Severus slipped away as the tears began to fall. He wouldn't let her see him cry.

{PAGEBREAK}

By the time Ron made it to the first floor, all the guests had gathered. He recognized Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw in his year with Cedric Diggory-the Triwizard Champion from a few years ago- talking to some bloke he vaguely recognized as being the conductor on the Knight Bus back in England who'd helped (for a small fee) to get all the _Daily Prophet_ reporters to Glastonbury. Former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood was chatting with Viktor Krum while Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle was talking to a pair of witches he didn't recognize. Wait-Viktor Krum? _The_ Viktor Krum was at the reception?

"Is that Viktor Krum?" He asked Harry, wondering if this was all some wonderful, bizarre dream. "Yes, and Gwenog Jones from the Holyhead Harpies is over there talking to Richie Troy from the Irish team. And it seems she's left her guy back home to keep the fire lit so it looks like what goes on here, stays here." He shrugged. "At least until the press gets wind of it and tries to make it more sordid than it already is.

"Wow." Ron said faintly. Harry grinned. "A lot of well-connected people are Avis, Ron. Just not the Death Eater types. Well, besides Professor Snape, but let's face it, he's on our side."

"You know," Ron said slowly, "I think I might just have to come round more often." He saw a girl with golden brown hair with blonde highlights and blue-gray eyes that he would have thought were Sirius', wearing priestess-blue dress robes and a bright sapphire necklace wave at Harry who waved back. "Bri Fairchild" Harry said under his breath as she turned to talk to Cedric and Cho. "Avi, Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, and just graduated there bout two years ago. Tonks was her mentor a while back. She's great at dueling and was Inter-School Champion here three years running. From what I hear she's going to be going into DMLE when she completes her training program at the Avi Ministry." Ron nodded. They made their way around the room. Harry would give Ron a running commentary on the guests.

"That's Thomas Blanchotte, one of the ambassadors from France. He's had that tail for a while now. Rumor has it he picked a fight with a girl and no one's been able to remove it, though they've tried….Hey Jeff…Geoffrey Johnson, the AWAA president's oldest…."

Someone tuned the radio then, to a station where they were playing a fast-paced song. Harry saw Hermione head their way with Ginny, gave Ron a meaningful look and went onto the dance floor with Ginny.

"Er…Would you like to dance?" He asked Hermione somewhat awkwardly. She nodded. Ron could see Fred chatting with Bri Fairchild (whose silver heels were reflected on the highly polished floor) while George was sipping butterbeer with Angelina Johnson.

"How much different is dancing here?" he asked, as he lined up next to Draco and Abigail, completing the ring around the floor.

"Not that much," Draco said. "Just follow Hermione's lead. She steps on peoples' feet the least."

"Like you're any better." Abigail replied as the girls curtseyed to the boys.

Ron followed Hermione's lead and spun around on the floor before checking and reversing. The beat was lively and enjoyable.

"Do they do this often?" he asked, seeing Bri Fairchild out of the corner of his eye dancing with Fred, one fair hand holding her dark-blue skirt so she didn't trip over it. "Not since Abigail's mum died," she replied. "These are the old Avalon Court dances-"

"With moves from days long before Dumbledore, I know that much," Draco said as they began their steps. "Personally, I prefer the Weird Sisters, but unfortunately, Mum ignored that idea for the lineup."

Abigail and Draco seemed to be having some sort of argument as he grasped her waist and the group started moving in a circle. Right, one, two, three, hop and left kick. Girls turn. Right hand, spin, two, three. Repeat. Spin, two three. Face away. Spin on heel and turn.

Both hands, step left, right, left, right, let go with left, spin right and don't break your arm. Spin, spin, spin, spin and four to a smaller circle. Right hand in circle, make sure you don't take another bloke's, and separate.

Now partnered with Abigail, he saw that Bri had moved from being partnered with Fred to being partnered with George, who seemed somewhat tongue-tied. "What was that about?" he asked, noticing Abigail had a small scowl on her face.

" Voulez-vous vraiment savoir? (D'you really want to know?)" she asked, her thick Avi accent saying that it was something he should potentially worry about.

"Not really," he replied. "Except a reporter could be trying to lip-read to see if this is the shortest engagement known to mankind." That caught her attention.

"Well, if you must know, Ron, Draco and I both agree that we should start looking for the Horcruxes, but he refuses to agree to skiving off school to do so."

Thinking this argument was probably the result of some unresolved tension either with Sirius or simply Draco finally being able to unleash a few weeks' worth of frustration at being forced to look at wedding invitations and seating charts, Ron let it go for the moment and instead focused in on his steps.

Step in, step out, try not to crush the toes…and spin. Repeat from the beginning.

The beat grew faster and they were now doing some sort of reel. Ron found himself trying to keep enough air in his lungs so he didn't lose pace.

Abigail, overall, was a fairly skilled dancer, having mastered the Renaissance-style steps. Well, better than Lee Jordan over there, now apologizing to Angelina Johnson with whom he'd unintentionally broke her toe or something.

{PAGEBREAK}

In his study, Severus was trying not to laugh. The Polyjuice had worn off and while he wasn't planning on attending the reception, he was here because Sirius had asked him to.

Surprisingly, that was the hardest part to believe.

"-and then, she starts growing boils on her nose!" Sirius slumped into a chair. He could see Abigail standing by the door trying to look properly chastised.

She'd failed dismally, he thought seeing her satisfied smirk. Then again, her mother couldn't pull it off either. The only difference was that _Domina Avalonae_ Abigail Amaryllis Keeney would simply add another week of house arrest. His mum, when she'd been alive would ruffle their hair and send them on their way.

"So," Sirius said, "I think it's best that Abigail goes home with you for the rest of summer," He got up, glancing at the clock. "I've got to go. I promised Remus I'd be there to see them cut the cake." He left.

Abigail looked at him with mirth in her eyes. Laughing, Severus embraced her and held her close, kissing the top of her head.

Things were finally as they should be although-

"You really didn't give her a tail, did you?"

{PAGEBREAK}

July, 1972

Avalon Academy, Avalon

"Well, things could have been worse."

Severus didn't think Aster's assessment of the day was accurate. He lay sprawled on the bed, feeling the last of the head pounding fade away as the last of the fireworks went off.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he turned instead to the second hand telly Aster had dug up from its grave and mended until the Avalon Broadcasting Channel came through in a somewhat clear fashion. Images of the wedding-Andy and Ted kissing on the balcony, the ceremony itself, and him and Aster on the parade route flashed as the all-too-cheerful reporter gushed about how pretty everything was made him nauseous all over again.

"It could've done without us having to go out at all." He said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Aster was lying on the floor, tired, and relatively unwilling to move. "Why couldn't we have stayed here, eh?"

"Oh, because my mum really doesn't give a damn if we miss school as long as I give a PR appearance every so often." She replied. "At least Potter's going back home tomorrow."

He gritted his teeth. That had been the worst part of the day, seeing her dance with the arrogant prat. At least at the end, James Potter had hobbled away, being the only for Aster to "accidentally" step on his foot.

"So how'd Reg's mum react?" He asked, figuring if nothing else, he could torment the former's older brother for a bit next year with this information. "The usual. 'You're a disgrace to the family, going to blast you off the family tree like your cousin or in Cissy's case, sister'. Plus a few threats against Ted thrown in for good measure."

"She won't blast her baby boy off the tree, will she?"

"Nah, Sirius maybe, but her darling Regulus, no way. Besides, Cissa's dating Malfoy, so the chances of her getting blasted off are slim." Aster glanced at the clock. "We've got class tomorrow. Maybe we should call it a night."

"All right," he said, as she dragged herself up off the floor. "See you."

She smiled back at him. "Good night."

**All right, for the dance, I listened to "Toast to Tomorrow" by Blackmore's Night about thirty or so times trying to fit my feelings into that song. Basically, it's more of a Renaissance/Irish reel type of dance that I was going for in this one and I know I screwed it up.**

**Let's face it, I know what I want, but when it comes to words, then I screw myself up.**

**So once again, thank you for your help with this chapter, Bri, it was much appreciated. It wouldn't have been perfect without you (now maybe a Remus/Tonks drabble…hmm?).**

**Next, we start getting back to Hogwarts-and this year the kids are taking the Express.**

**Sooo….who wants to see them sing "Get Back to Hogwarts?"**

**Respectfully,**

**Sparky**

**(R2-D2106)**

**Listening to: Different from A Very Potter Musical by** **Team Starkid**


	6. The Avalon Seven Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Good-Bye Privet Drive by Ministry of Magic**

**Listening to: Good-Bye Privet Drive by Ministry of Magic**

**Before I do anything, I have to say: !WHOO-HOO!**

**Well, here we have the sugar crash after the wedding. As for the flashbacks, we have a double header-both Severus in 1981 and Aster and James in 1976. We also have to listen to Riddle rant about the Keeneys, Malfoys…and the wedding.**

**Thank you so much, Bri for doing "History" for Remus and Tonks in "Avalon Drabbles", as always it was amazing, especially as it was from Padfoot's point of view.**

**Now, I have also decided to start the school year with a bang next year. AVPM/AVPS references will be sprinkled throughout (on a side note, I heard they're doing A Very Potter Threequel and rumor has it Evanna Lynch is going to be cast as Luna-as she was in the HP films).**

**And feel free to coo at the little ones in the flashbacks-that's why they're there.**

Chapter 6

_Family is what keeps many fighting. At the end of all this, the medals, ceremonies, and press clippings won't matter. They're the ones that were with you through it all and the reason you fight. They're also your greatest liability. With one word, they can betray you._

_It's at times like this I still wish that I still had Arthur to talk to. I was only five when he was murdered, and since then, a part of me has been missing in a way I cannot describe. They say he was like me- half-British, half-Avi, only his father was Abraxas Malfoy. But what I remember most about him is also the saddest._

_We never got to say good-bye._

_\- from the jouranl of_ Domina Magicae _Aster Jean Keeney June 24, 1976_

Sirius rifled through Aster Keeney's journal yet again. It was late and still Harry had to be on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow but for some reason he couldn't sleep.

Almost as soon as the photo-ops and press interviews and…Sirius had lost count around the fourteenth or sixteenth frown from Crouch as the couple posed for photographs which, it was said were now on a Chocolate Frog Card (he'd have to get Moony to test that theory on a later date), Sirius had finally been able to corner Snape and demand to know exactly why he'd given his go ahead for Draco to pop the question to Abigail.

The happily married couple, meanwhile had moved into a nice little cottage of their own (and Tonks assured him that they had one on Avalon that was much better for raising a family-at which Remus started stammering an argument about that not being the case for a while).

Barty Crouch, according to Arthur Weasley who heard it from Percy, had to start censoring his post as many pro-werewolf groups, organizations, individuals….and Geoffrey Johnson had started pelting him with Howlers, letters of contempt…and such to get him to convince Scrimgeour to pass the Pack Laws here in the UK.

He'd also had to replace his desk from all the scorch marks, but that was just a rumor.

Sirius meanwhile had to dodge questions about when the Keeney-Malfoy wedding was going to take place.

He threw the journal onto the table in front of him.

It wasn't fair. Snape'd had fourteen years with her. He knew that this was coming, but in all honesty, he'd have expected Draco to have the decency to wait until she was of age, not just steal her away from behind his back.

In all honesty, he knew he was being selfish. It was Abigail's choice, not his. She was the one who would be marrying Draco, spending her life with him. But she was only fifteen for Merlin's sake! Compared to most people, she was still a kid!

He downed the last of whatever was in his glass. It was like with his brother all over again.

He wasn't going to get to say good-bye.

{PAGEBREAK}

Tom Riddle studied the smiling pictures in front of him with a sneer. They thought it was this easy? That she would be safe? If anything…he fingered his wand. If anything, it would make the whole chase that much sweeter.

Not many, he supposed, had courage like that. Oh, in the end, her mother did, but only after things threatened to reveal themselves.

As for the werewolf, well from hearing Bellatrix's earlier screeching, that news was not well-received in that family. Though he supposed the Malfoy boy would be happy to mind the cubs.

As for Potter…he'd better start planning another event quite soon. For if Lord Voldemort had his way, the same picture would again appear, only this time, all those involved would be wearing white for one of their own.

{PAGEBREAK}

Avalon

December, 1981

If Aster were here, she would never let him live it down. That's what Severus thought as he sat on the floor, rolling a ball back and forth with Abigail. She would clap whenever the rolling toy would move.

It was just after Christmas and he had a day or two before he had to return to Hogwarts. Pushing those unwelcome thoughts out of his mind, he focused instead on the little girl before him. Abigail Andromeda Keeney was a happy child, her hair the same as her mother's-and cousin's-he reminded himself, glancing at the boys walking themselves into bean bag chairs in another part of the room.

As if to remind Severus that they were still there, Neville Longbottom walked straight into one and laughed as he fell into the soft surface. Following his lead, Harry Potter, pushed himself off the ground and forward into another. "Dray play?" he asked, looking around for his blonde friend. The young Malfoy nodded, "Fun," the boy said, "Squishy chair," Neville agreed, trying and failing to push himself off.

Ginny Weasley was perhaps the noisiest, squealing as Harry attempted to drag the blanket she was lying on across the room towards the chairs. He glanced at Abigail. The girl just threw a small plush ball towards him.

He rolled it back. "Da," she said, tossing it back. Severus's head snapped up. "What did you say?" he asked.

Abigail repeated herself. "Da," she didn't seem to understand what she was saying, only that she was meant to say it, clapping her hands. "Da," she repeated, taking his hesitation as he needed clarification, this time pointing a chubby finger at him.

He picked her up, all else fading away. "Da-da" she said, clearly delighted with this new, her first, word. Until-

"Da!"

"Don't pull my hair."

{PAGEBREAK}

August 1976

They abandoned all pretense as they pounded down the road, only occasionally pausing to shoot spells behind them. "How many are there?" he asked, as they darted behind a tree. "Five, maybe more." she replied. "The LeStranges, Rookwood, Crouch Junior's looking pretty upset tonight. Maybe Daddy didn't acknowledge his ten OWLs."

"How in hell can you joke at a time like this?" He asked, hoisting himself into the oak.

"Well, if you really look at it, there's always a joke to be made, Prongs," she said, heaving herself into a nearby tree. Two beams of light from lit wands made their way into the trees.

James watched Aster climb through the branches so she was standing over Rookwood and Rabastan LeStrange. "Aster!" he hissed, realizing her plan all too late. "Get back here!" She responded by sticking her tongue out at him and leaping out of the tree.

"Hello boys," she replied, as the two cursed from underneath her. "Nice of you to drop by."

"Not for long, you little bitch." Rabastan snarled, pushing her off him and pointing his wand at her throat. Aster slapped him, leaving a bloody streak on his face. "Any help here would be nice!" she called stumbling to her feet and pointing her wand at Crouch Jr. who stood open-mouthed in shock. He didn't have time to react as she sent him flying backwards before taking off into the woods.

Cursing, James followed after her in the trees, leaping from one branch to another until he reached the tree at the end of the path- slightly ahead of Aster and LeStrange. Rookwood had stayed behind to find Crouch.

He leapt out of the tree, pushing LeStrange face-first into the dirt. "Are we done here?" he asked in a tired voice. "Should be," Aster said, a thin line of blood trailing out of her nose. "Going back home?" He nodded. "You?"

"Anywhere Mum won't go." she replied. "See you,"

"See you," he said as she disappeared heading towards what he could only assume was a safe house of some kind.

He turned and headed back, wondering just how he'd explain this to his mum.

**Yes, James, the never-ending Mum-approved explanations. I also want to note that of course, if there would be a comparison between the two- James and Severus would definitely compare Aster to Xeno Lovegood because let's face it, she's random-it's her way of dealing with stress (although, I have shown that she can be serious too).**

**Further ideas for the flashbacks:**

**Should Aster and Lily ever meet or should I keep them separated?**

**Should James (or Severus) have ever confessed to Lily (at which point, you choose) about Avalon?**

**Should Lucius ever feel insulted that Aster repeatedly broke into his house without him knowing or Narcissa telling him?**

**Should Aster have ever met (worked with , talked to, etc) Petunia-who simply ignored her as crazy because she moved in with Severus?**

**Think about them, and if it's something you'd like to read, please PM or review!**

**Until next week, enjoy all the Harry Potter-ness that is the joy of a new movie release!**

**Respectfully,**

**Sparky**

**R2-D2106**


	7. The Avalon Seven Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch-from the 1963 TV special**

**Listening to: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch-from the 1963 TV special**

**All right, so Ron finally asks the questions we've all wanted answers to: namely** **why Riddle wants Abigail dead. Elements from Deathly Hallows, HBP, and AVPM/AVPS are mentioned in this and are the property** **of those that own the copy rights and who came up with the idea in the first** **place.**

**Also-This is like, thirteen pages on Word Processor. I also spent a good thirteen-fourteen hours total on this chapter-ya'll better review (Hem, hem).**

**Thanks-again-to Bri for doing another "Avalon Drabble"-such a sweet moment that had everyone going "Awwww!" and for your helpful reviews and suggestions for the flashback in this one.**

**For the flashbacks-we see December 1977 and April 1965 (yes, Severus and Aster were once kids too). James doesn't make an appearance in this one, but I will parade him about for all to see in a chapter or two.**

Chapter 7

_I keep thinking that the best thing would be to just disappear, vanish in the night. It would certainly put Riddle on edge-he won't know where I am, be informed of what I'm doing. Nor would anyone know where to expect me next._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney, dated 23 March 1976_

The seven Avis were on the Hogwarts Express, bound for school, and most were highly anticipating the upcoming year.

"So…this one," Abigail said, passing around papers. "What do you think?"

"Christmas maybe. It doesn't exactly scream 'start-of-term'." Ron said. "Who's going to be doing this one with me if you need a higher octave?"

"I won't be," Draco said, happy for once that this put him in a favorable position. "Abigail will. It'll add much needed humor."

"Just as long as you don't do anything I wouldn't do." Harry said. "Anything you'd like to share with us, considering that you woke me up more than once the other night."

"Not unless you want to be blushing scarlet from now till New Year's." Abigail replied, flipping through the book where she'd made all her notes. "Keep out of it will you? I don't ask about what you've done with Ginny."

"That's because we do the sensible thing and steal a bottle of wine and make a night of it and don't remember much the next morning," Ginny said, looking at her copy. "Anyone hear about this new teacher? Slughorn, I think his name is."

"He's old enough that he attended school with Dumbledore," Draco said as Luna came in and sat on Neville's lap. "Let's leave it at that."

"Well my mum met him once." Abigail said. "And from the stories, I'm not surprised it was only once."

"What happened?" Ron asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "That bad?" She nodded.

"So would anyone care to enlighten me as to why Riddle is obsessed with your family, Abigail?"

"The usual," Abigail said, turning a page. "He was in love with my grandmum, she turned him down for Draco's grandad. They had a kid together, and ever since then, his goal has been to do one of two things: kill me or get me pregnant."

"That's sick," Ron said, and the others agreed.

"Well, that's the condensed version," Harry said. "You see, it only got worse when Aster Jean basically broadcast that she was half-Potter-"

"Or to put it in the words of someone like Riddle, 'a half-Avi bastard." Neville finished, "In his opinion that's worse."

"Why?" Ron asked

"Apparently Slytherin's kid fell in love with Helena Ravenclaw who-"

"Wait, you're telling me Hogwarts was-?" The Avis nodded and Ron gaped. "But why?"

"Not everyone wanted to send their kids to Avalon, they didn't think it was safe. A school in Brittania would at least reassure parents that their kids were seeing the same sunrise they were." Hermione said.

"Most of the guys were just peeved that they were basically there to do grunt work, but that's not the point." Neville muttered, his face half-covered by the latest edition of _The Quibbler._

"Anyway, Ravenclaw's kid fell in love with Slytherin's. Helena Ravenclaw was going to become Lady of Avalon and panicked because she wanted to get married. Slytherin's kid ended up killing her-and himself, Ravenclaw's next of kin was the Keeney family so they took over, and Slytherin's family blamed the Keeneys for not sorting the whole mess out ever since."

"And since we're technically part of founding Hogwarts, Riddle wants to make sure he's the last one alive that can claim any relationship to the founders." Abigail finished. "So, really, it's a family feud. Only this time we've got the whole world picking sides over it."

"And Riddle still tries to deny he's no better than you, Harry." Draco said.

"That too."

{PAGEBREAK}

"All right, so we're agreed." Draco said as they pounded up the steps to the castle. "You'll talk to the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs while Luna talks to the Ravenclaws. (Luna nodded happily) Abigail and I will see if there's anyone salvageable from Slytherin."

"Just not Crabbe and Goyle." Ron said. "They're-" "I get it." Draco said. "Tomorrow we'll meet at breakfast. I think the only one from Slytherin at this point is Zabini, his mum's more interested in stockpiling her fortune rather than Riddle."

"Astoria Greengrass isn't that bad," Abigail said. Draco gave her a look. "She only did that because you were teasing her about her hair," and under her breath, she muttered, "moron."

"And we still have to find a location, don't forget that." Hermione said. "Who knows the castle the best?" Neville asked and the group looked at Hermione. "Fine. We just can't use the secret passages out of school unless you want suspension on our record."

"So we know who we're talking to?" Harry said. The group nodded. "Good luck." They broke away then, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny heading towards the Gryffindor side of the Great Hall while Abigail and Draco headed towards the Slytherin side while Luna took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Professor Snape refrained from rolling his eyes as he saw the Avalon Seven (he still had a good laugh about that name, even though it had only cropped up at the Tonks-Lupin wedding that summer) separate. Ron Weasley took his spot at the Gryffindor table near Seamus Finnegan (who had blown more cauldrons to bits than Neville, Draco, and Harry put together) and Dean Thomas and noted that neither the Gryffindor nor Slytherin Avis took seats at their House tables.

He sighed. The tradition of keeping Avis "above" their British counterparts was older than Hogwarts. It was one of the things Aster had tried to do away with when she became Lady of Avalon. And Ron Weasley was an exception given he wasn't officially on the Avalon Academy roster-according to Dumbledore anyway.

The same way he and Regulus and Narcissa weren't officially "Avi". He suppressed a snort. That was a load of BS. He was an Avi, he just didn't actively let people know. There was a difference.

He could tell from the start that it was moot, just as convincing Bellatrix LeStrange that

Tom Riddle was indeed a half-blood.

The Avalon Court had been responsible for issuing permits so that Avalon ambassadors would be allowed to attend the Ministry receptions, but since the Court had been dissolved earlier that year, many of the old-fashioned (and in this case, simply stubborn) Avis refused to adhere to the newer principles of just sitting wherever and eating.

And he wondered why, exactly, Avis were supposed to be "above" their British counterparts. He didn't like to dwell on it. It also made him wonder why Dumbledore allowed the Avis to usurp the seventh years' classes and he was sure that this year tensions would be at an all-time high.

He could tell that once again, soon he would be counting the seconds to the end of term.

Especially when Ron leaned back and asked Justin Finch-Fletchly of Hufflepuff a question. He turned and spoke to Susan Bones on his right and Hannah Abbot leaned back to whisper something to Luna who told Cho Chang who daringly whispered something to the Greengrass sisters.

His feeling something worth detention was happening grew when a loud bang sent everyone (save the teachers who grabbed their wands) ducking for cover.

Great. Dinner entertainment.

He started making a mental list. Potter, Weasley times two, Granger, Longbottom, Keeney, Malfoy, Finnegan, Chang, Lovegood, Greengrass times two, Finch-Fletchly, Bones-good Lord, just how many did they have in on this?

He blinked. Harry had discarded his outer robes and was sitting on what he assumed was supposed to be his (Harry's) trunk. "Underneath these stairs, I feel the sneers and hear the glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt. Can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lightening scar to know they'll never, ever give me what I want."

Severus had hoped that his father's influence on him had ended long ago.

"I know I don't deserve these, awful rules made by the Dursleys here on Privet Drive."

Well, at least he now knew where Petunia lived, if he ever felt the need to make an appearance and wreck her so-called "normal" life.

"I've gotta get back to Hogwarts! I've gotta get back to school. I've got to get myself to Hogwarts-where everyone thinks I'm cool!"

Dear Merlin, he could see the boy's ego swelling already. It didn't help that the overexcited first-years whistled in appreciation.

"Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts. To goblins and ghosts and magical feasts! It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!

"I'll see my friends, gonna laugh until we cry. Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky. No way this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome!"

If it wouldn't give his position as a spy away, he would have that brat locked up in the dungeons until a psychologist from St. Mungo's could examine him. Perhaps the same one Aster saw that one time-wait, the man had resigned his post almost immediately hand had relocated to Australia.

"I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand. Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on. And do it all with my best friend Ron 'cause together we're totally awesome!"

"Yeah, cause together we're totally awesome! Did someone say Ron Weasley?"

What in hell was up with that blue headband? Did Weasley's mind melt from all the studying he did?

"Hey, man, sorry it took so long, but I had to get some Floo powder. So grab everything you need and let's get going."

"Where are we going?"

"To Diagon Alley of course!"

They ran around in circles flapping their hands chanting "Floo powder power! Floo powder power! Floo powder power!"

Severus supposed he could always blackmail them with this at a later date.

"It's been so long, but we're going back, don't go for work, don't go there for class-"

He saw many teachers frown at that one. On his right, Slughorn, was simply happy to see something interesting happen for a change.

"As long as we're together-"

"Gonna kick some ass. And it's gonna be totally awesome."

He was going to kill Ted for teaching Harry and the others how to make the rock'n'roll sign with their hands. His wand hand twitched. It had to be temporary, Andromeda would kill _him_ otherwise.

"And let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our OWLs!"

He hoped that was solely for Minerva's benefit, she was no doubt already planning group detentions for the lot.

"Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" Ron asked. Severus let out a breath. There was the Weasley he knew and loathed. Now, where were Draco and Abigail? He caught a glimpse of Abigail in a blonde wig near the outside reaches of the "stage" and wondered if he could somehow twist this so that it was all Draco's fault.

"Because, _Ron_ , school's not all about having fun. We have to study hard if we want to be good wizards and witches." The Ravenclaws nodded approvingly. "I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart. Check out my grades-they're A's for a start. What I lack in looks, well I . make up in heart. And well, guys, yeah that's totally awesome!"

"Yeah it's so cool and it's totally awesome!" The trio sang. "We're sick of summer and this waiting around. It's like we're sitting in the lost and found. Don't take no sorcery for anyone to see how-"

"We've got to get back to Hogwarts! We've got to get back to school. We've got gotta get back to Hogwarts, where everything is magic-cool!"

The rest of the school started singing along to the chorus. "Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts. To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts! Hogwarts! I think we're going back!"

"Rooon!" Severus knew just how high pitched Ginny's voice could get when she whinged. To this day, the only comparison he had was Petunia Dursley (nee Evans).

It was not a pleasant experience.

"You were supposed to take me to Madam Milkain's and use those Sickles Mum gave you for my robe fittings!"

"Uh, who's this?" Smooth, Harry, just like your father.

"This is stupid-dumb-little-sister Ginny. She's a freshmen. Ginny, this is Harry, Harry Potter. This is Harry Potter."

Slytherins mouthed "Freshman?" while the Muggleborns laughed.

"You're Harry Potter! You're the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Yeah, and you're Ginny!"

He easily remembered James Potter's lack of finesse when he first met Lily. Potter had walked right into a wall and spent his first night at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing. Severus never let him forget it. Neither did Aster as a matter of fact, who would delight miming walking into a wall and falling unconscious. Oh, the good old days.

"Oh, it's Ginevra." Only this time Ginny was the one imitating Potter.

"Cool, Ginny's fine."

The music changed. Great, Chang, make it even more obvious that Diggory won't be here this year and I'll have to listen to it every single class.

"Cho Chang, Domo arigato Cho Chang. Gung hey fat choy, Chang. Happy happy new year, Cho Chang!"

"Who's that?" Ginny asked and Severus wanted very much to slam his head against the table. "That's Cho Chang," Harry said in a completely awed voice.

"Yeah, that's the girl Harry's been in love with since freshman year," Ron said, seemingly oblivious to Harry's dramatics. "Too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory."

Severus watched, half-horrified, half-proud of their accomplishment. As Abigail, Draco, Neville, and was that really Susan Bones? Dear Merlin, they'd better hope that the students didn't tell their parents-oh wait, they probably will. At least they didn't include him in all this.

"This year you bet, gonna get out of here, the reign of Malfoy is drawing near. I'll have the greatest wizard career. It's gonna be totally awesome!" Although, Draco probably wouldn't be able to go about the corridors without teasing for a while. He could picture the remarks already.

"Look out world, for the dawn of the day, when everyone will do whatever I say! And Potter won't be in my way, then I'll be the one who's totally awesome.

"Yeah, you'll be the one that's totally awesome!" Draco grunted, wearing a brown wig that didn't quite suit him.

"C'mon, guys, we're going to miss the train!" This time, the entire…cast appeared wearing their uniforms.

"Who knows how fast, this year's gonna go? Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow!"

"Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho!" Harry called out and Severus was relieved to find that Draco and Abigail had…well, Abigail was no longer wearing her wig, neither was Draco.

"Oh no, that'd be way too awesome!" Ron said as they mimed being on the Hogwarts Express.

"We're back to learn everything that we can, it's great to come back to where we began, and here we ARE! And alakazam, here we go this is totally awesome!." He really didn't think they were that eager for class if what he'd seen of Abigail's essays had been any indication.

"Come on and teach us everything you know, the summer's over and we're itching to go!"

Neville stepped forward, while the others looked as though they were going introduce another "character."

"I think we're ready for-Albus Dumbledore! Ahhh!"

"Welcomeeee!" Dear Lord, it was Colin Creevy. How many students had they talked into this again? Was he sure it wasn't something in the food?

"Welcome all of you to Hogwarts!" Colin began, wearing a fake beard and Muggles' opinion of wizards' robes (which looked more like a dress, in Severus's opinion, and really, Dumbledore would never wear flipflops).

Right?

"I welcome you all to school. Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a hidden swimming pool? Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts! Welcome hotties, nerds, and tools! Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts, I'd um, just like to go over a couple of rules. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all came me-Dumbledore. I suppose you could also call me Albus if you wanted detention. Nah, I'm just kidding, I'll expel you for calling me Albus!" Colin waved his "wand" (that was really more just a painted stick) and the students-Severus inhaled sharply.

The students had leapt onto their respective house tables. "Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts. To goblins and ghosts, and to magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!" How they had done that kind of choreography, he was simply amazed. "Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends! Back to Gryffindor!-the Gryffindors leapt up, and he was sure he saw at least one glass topple over- "Hufflepuff!"-here the Hufflepuffs copied the lions- "Ravenclaw!"-at least they didn't go too, too high- "Slythiern!" That arrogant stance that they took was well…it made him proud.

"Back to the place where our story begins-at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!'

"What's its name?" Colin called from where he was standing next to Filch (who was cuddling Mrs. Norris like his life depended on keeping her safe)

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

"I didn't hear you kids!" Colin ducked out and slipped back next to his brother.

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

"Man, I'm glad I'm back!" Harry called as streamers erupted from the participants'' wands.

The teachers and students burst into applause.

{PAGEBREAK}

Lucius saw black and white differences in his life now.

A year ago, and he wouldn't have even considered the neighborhood within his notice.

Yet here he was watching a football match on the telly with his wife's cousin.

"We need to break them up," Sirius said, changing the channel with…a remote? Was that the right word? Since Avalon Academy blended both magical and Muggle elements in students' lives, he had been given a crash course in the basics by Draco that summer. It was now on a show that made his ears bleed. "A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in the most delightful way!"

Really, that must be an American film, he thought, vaguely recognizing the woman playing the children's nanny. He'd have to add it to his list of things to ask his wife. Narcissa had left the manor early that morning and all Lucius had seen was a glimpse of her hurrying towards the Floo with a breathless good-bye-and-if-you-need-me-I'll-be-at-my-sister's before he'd even woken up properly.

"Need to break who up?" Remus Lupin asked, opening another bar of Honeydukes chocolate. With the full moon the next night, he was taking no chances.

"Abigail and Draco." Sirius said, gesturing wildly with his glass. "No offence, Lucius, but they're kind of young to get married."

"Draco wouldn't marry Abigail till she turns seventeen, even if it kills him," Remus countered, downing half of his milk in one go. "Severus made sure of that."

At the expression on Lucius' face, Sirius laughed. "Not like that, he mostly threatened his continued safety at school. From what I hear he tripped down the stairs quite a lot last summer. And it wasn't 'cause he's clumsy."

"That explains a lot," Remus said, glancing at the telly. "Do you have a guide as to what's on tonight?" Sirius tossed him the magazine and Remus started leafing through it to find the night's lineup.

A knock sounded at the door. "That'd be the women," Sirius said, pulling himself to his feet. "Really, Moony, you had to tell your wife where you were?"

"She's right scary when she's upset." Remus said, "and it's only then I remember who she's related to."

Tonks, Narcissa, and Andromeda came into the sitting room. "Remus," Tonks said, pushing the chocolate to the side and sitting on his lap. "I've got something to tell you."

She paused for dramatic effect. "Remus, you're going to be a father."

Remus slowly processed the thought.

And, fainted with a girlsh yelp.

At that moment, Lucius was proud of his decision to skive off the Death Eaters.

{PAGEBREAK}

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

December 1977

It had been exactly three months, two days, and six hours since they'd last been together-not that he was counting or anything. Severus Snape resisted the urge to groan in frustration as he looked up and didn't see Aster's familiar eagle owl. If anyone thought he was lovesick, he'd hit them hard and fast the old-fashioned way.

"Heard from Aster lately?" Of course, Regulus Black couldn't keep his mouth shut without the threat of his parents, more specifically his mother.

Severus gave a noncommittal grunt and finished his bacon. At that moment, Luke landed in front of them, puffing up his feathers importantly. "Is it from Aster?" he asked in an undertone, as the owl deposited the letter onto his now empty plate. The owl hooted sleepily and flew off without a reply.

He broke the familiar raven seal and unfolded the parchment-heavy paper such as this was rare and expensive on Avalon, so whatever it was must be important.

He was then disappointed when he saw the hurriedly written message.

_Severus-_

_My mother has died and that means that things I have tried to prevent will come to pass. Get here as quickly as you can. There is no one else I trust more than you._

_Love,_

_A. Keeney_

"Good news?" Regulus asked, taking a bite out of a muffin. Severus grabbed his bag. "No," he said, striding quickly out of the hall as Regulus tore after him.

"What's going on?" he asked. Severus pulled him into an empty classroom. "Aster's mum is dead." he said. "I've got to go. Tell Dumbledore, will you?" Severus exited the classroom and ignored everything, his eyes focused on what was right in front of him.

"Severus-you can't-" "The hell I can't." He snapped, as he headed quickly out the front doors and down the sloping lawn to where he kept a Portkey for emergencies. "I'm going to Avalon, and if that means I'll get detention, then that's fine with me." He kicked a rock over and picked up an old candy wrapper.

Regulus gaped as Severus disappeared in a swirl of color.

Severus practically threw himself on the ground as he hurried towards the building and up the stairs. He threw open the door and saw her standing by the window, looking out over the courtyard.

"Aster-"

That's all he had out of his mouth before he was squashed between the wall and his only love.

{PAGEBREAK}

April 1965

Avalon

It was babyish, but he stayed close to his mum as they made their way across the courtyard at Avalon Academy. He knew that come September, this was where he would be going to school. He wouldn't be staying on the grounds, but his mum promised him that they'd be here at least twice a month so he could take exams from the lessons he'd complete at home.

He was glad he wasn't staying here, because everyone seemed so sad about something. He remembered his mum talking to a friend on the telephone a few nights ago, before his father had come stumbling home from the pub, and how she said it was so sad that something like that had happened. She'd said, "That poor boy," before hearing old Tobias thumping into the sitting room, demanding his supper and hanging up the phone.

They walked past the building where the classrooms were located, where two tall guards stood in blue and gray uniforms trimmed with white. His mum spoke to one in a hushed voice giving him time to look around. It was certainly brighter than where he lived. He could see Mercy Hall in the distance-kind of like the pictures of Buckingham Palace he'd looked at the last time they'd gone to the library in Manchester before Tobias had found out and raged they were wasting too much money on gas for the trip and said that he wasn't allowed to go anymore.

His mum took his hand then, leading him into what he supposed must be one of the common rooms for the students. But there were no students. Instead, important-looking men, what he supposed were goblins, and people in uniform were milling about, talking in hushed voices to one another, all wearing white, except for a grandfatherly old man who sat by the window, holding a little girl.

He tried to take it all in as his mum gently pulled him over to the man. Up close, Severus could see he wore half-moon glasses and wizards' robes with stars and moons on them. The girl in his arms looked no older than he, and she too, was wearing white, although she looked very sad. He looked up from where he was reading her a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ as they approached. "Eileen!" he said, setting the book aside. "So good to see you," His mum smiled. "It's good to see you again, Professor," she replied. Severus chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. So this man was a professor. Did that mean he worked at the school? "And this," she said, pushing her son forward, "is Severus. Severus, say hello to Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello sir," he said, unsure of the girl, who looked at the professor with a puzzled expression. "Hello," the professor said, setting the girl down. "Aster, why don't you and Severus run off for a bit, while Eileen and I talk?" the girl bit her lip, but nodded.

Turning to Severus, she said, "Ven'z avec moi. (Come with me.)" and pulled him through the crowd and out a back door into the field behind the dormitories. She ran ahead, calling back, "Fol'o' me!" he followed. She probably knew the way better than anyone. The coif that had kept her hair neatly tucked up was the first thing she did away with, followed quickly by her shoes and socks.

He stopped next to her as they reached a stream, just deep enough to wade in. He thought that they must look a sight, her hair blowing in the wind, causing it to tangle and his just barely moving. She hesitated before taking the first step, so Severus made the first move. Quickly putting his socks and shoes next to hers, he stepped on a rock in the middle of the stream, holding one hand to help her on. "I..'ope we ca' be… goo' frien's." she carefully enunciated as they stood together on the rock.

He found himself grinning for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Always," he replied, happy to have found his first friend.

**Okay, as to their grammar- remember, English isn't Aster's first language, French is (frankly because I think it sounds pretty romantic and all that hogwash), also-they're five, people. They have yet to gain complete control over the sounds they make and Severus is in my opinion, just smarter than most people given he spends most of his time reading, so he's going to sound more like the average seven or eight year old. Aster's also a lot more outgoing when she's outside, again, remember, she's kind of kooky in Severus's opinion (at age five) also-she's a girl-she's either slow or has cooties, though he seems to think she's somewhat a good friend.**

**Virtual cookies to whatever reviewer spots the Star Wars name and movie mentioned in the chapter-I'm not pointing it out until Saturday, mind you.**

**Now, I may update on Thursday as it's Thanksgiving for us Yanks and I have a two-day school week next week. I'm also working a bunch of hours, but I'm sure I'll update either on Thanksgiving or Black Friday ( Cyber Monday is simply overrated).**

**Who else besides me has already started blasting Christmas music from their iPods and MP3 players, besides my mother?**

**Well, Happy** **start-of-Christmas season and I'll see you next week on Saturday or Thursday.**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: Double Trouble (French version)-HP3 movie**


	8. The Avalon Seven Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: My dad and brother arguing over chores (live broadcast from the sitting room)**

**Listening to: My dad and brother arguing over chores (live broadcast from the sitting room)**

**Happy Thanksgiving to you Yanks out there.**

**Fun trivia about the American Thanksgiving Tradition: In 1621, the Pilgrims had a week of games and feasting while the Native Americans were basically the first party crashers on the historical record. A thanksgiving that we assume took place every year since did not take place after that week of fun and games until after the American Civil War and not even in the way we know it today-with all the stuffing, pumpkin pie, etc. The turkey did not become the prime symbol of the holiday until at least the 1920's-after World War 1. The Thanksgiving that we celebrate today is basically a celebration of peace and being thankful for the fulfillment of our lives. After the Civil War it was basically a way for us to bring America together as a united country.**

**And all that shit about it being a Pilgrim tradition is a load of hogwash. They only did it because they were all thankful that they survived the first winter. And the Native Americans got the word and figured that they should consider it an open invite. So all that lovey-dovey, we-oh-so-kindly-invited-them dung you learned in school-hogwash.**

Chapter 8

_Quiet defiance is key. Never act to openly rash or draw unwanted attention to yourself if you can avoid it. But if a majority of the enemy will be peeved by it, then by all means, go ahead and do it._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney; dated 3 February 1977_

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Neville asked as he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny trooped downstairs towards the Great Hall.

"Potions, Defense, and Charms," Hermione said. "But Ron still needs to talk with Professor McGonagall about skipping-"

"Already done," Ron said, holding up a piece of parchment. "I just got my scores last night. All 'E's except for Defense, I got an 'O' in that one."

"Wow." Ginny said. "And here I thought you only retained information about Quidditch and chess."

"Not according to these scores." Ron said, as they made their way down the stairs. "So did any of you manage to dig up information about who we're going to ask to join?"

"The Creeveys definitely," Neville said. "And Seamus and Dean were interested as well."

{PAGEBREAK}

"So, enlighten me," Ron said, dropping his bag next to a stall. "What are we doing in broad daylight, in a girls' lavatory?"

"Kind of wondering that, but when Harry says he's got something, usually it's best not to ask," Draco said, opening his textbook for Divination. Harry came in at that moment, looking somewhat happy. "Er, why are we here?" Neville asked, as sobs echoed from Myrtle's stall.

"Well, you see that sink?" Harry said, pointing at a tap. "Yeah," Ron replied.

"Well, I'm going to open the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said, triumphantly, walking over. Draco grabbed the back of Harry's shirt before he could start examining the sink. "No way in hell," He said, tugging him back. "Do we even know what's inside?"

"A basilisk," Harry said casually. "Why?" Ron wanted to slap himself.

"Harry," He said as though he were explaining this to a very small child. "A basilisk can kill you. It probably killed Myrtle over there."

"It did." Neville said from where he was reading the copy of _The Quibbler_ Luna had given him. He looked up at their bewildered faces. "Put two and two together." He said. "Myrtle was killed the year the Chamber of Secrets was first opened, and was found in _this_ bathroom. Riddle probably pegged her as his first victim." He went back to reading an interesting article on Fudge's supposed indiscretions. "He was probably hoping that it was Abigail's grandmum after she turned him down," he added.

"First, of course the basilisk did kill her, second, it's not like we don't have the diary." Harry said. "And third, we can handle a basilisk right? So what problems do you think we have?"

"Do want those listed alphabetically or categorically?" Draco asked.

{PAGEBREAK}

Two weeks into term, Harry was wishing he had detention.

Sitting in Slughorn's rooms with a bunch of other students, he saw he wasn't the only one who looked as though they wanted to use their Weasley Whizarding Wheezes merchandise on the oblivious professor. "And I heard from Barty Crouch himself that the Acts were sure to pass," Slughorn was saying to Blaise Zabini, whose smile was rather fixed at this point. Draco was sneaking a swallow from a little bottle from his pocket, and Abigail looked as though she was going to incapacitate the teacher and make it look like an accident.

"So Neville, m'boy, what do you plan on doing after you take your NEWTs?"

Neville shrugged, and Harry noticed he still had some dirt under his nails even after Luna's manicure earlier. "I'm hoping that Professor Sprout'll give me an internship, I suppose," he said. "Or I could go back to Avalon and finish a university degree."

"Well that sounds splendid. I was talking to Thomas the other day (and I mean Thomas Mallory, the botanist, of course) and he was saying just how hard it is to find people with your skill," Slughorn beamed, looking around to see if there was a student he hadn't interrogated yet. Harry sucked in his breath. Maybe, just maybe-

"What about you, Harry?" Damn.

{PAGEBREAK}

"You know Dad would kill you if he ever came in here," Abigail said conversationally as Draco slipped under the covers next to her.

"Of course I know," he said, closing the curtains. "But the only other option is having you in a dormitory with Parkinson. I'm not going to let you get attacked every night because she's a psycho."

The two were in the sixth year boys' dormitory. Instead of camping in tents this year, the Avis rather elected to stay in their House dormitories. Draco wasn't willing to let Abigail stay in the girls' dormitory with Pansy Parkinson-whose ambition was blatantly obvious, and Draco knew right off that she'd have no problems murdering a fellow student. So, he and Abigail had come to a compromise-she would stay in the common room where there would be many witnesses and sneak up to Draco's bed after everyone was asleep and they would slip out before any Death Eaters-in-training were awake. Crabbe and Goyle, in his opinion, were dumber than dirt, Nott was quite possibly a bit more murder-hungry than Parkinson, and the only decent ones of the lot of Slytherin House were quite possibly Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini-who was currently jump starting his social year with a late-night meeting with some Ravenclaw.

She set aside her book, and pulled the covers up. She snuggled closer to Draco. "It doesn't feel right being here," she said, laying her head on his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Something terrible's going to happen," she said, taking one of his hands in hers. "It's just…I don't know what it is, but when it does happen, then it feels like everything's going to fall apart." She kissed his hand. "I don't want it to affect us more than it has to."

Draco held her tighter. "Don't say things like that." he said, kissing the top of her head. "Abi, everything's fine. The Death Eaters and Riddle can't get us here. We're safe." he felt the ring on her finger. "As long as we're together, we're going to be fine."

She tilted her head up and he brought his lips to meet hers. "I love you, Drake," she whispered, "Never forget that,"

"I won't," he promised. "I love you too, Abi-bear."

{PAGEBREAK}

"All right, take it from the top." Hermione directed Ron. They were in the Room of Requirement, on a break from classes and were working on their performance for Halloween.

Ron stood to one side while Hermione, Abigail, Draco, Harry, Neville and Luna took their places. He cleared his throat. "Here I am, face to face with a situation, I never thought I'd ever see. Strange how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than beautiful to me. It seems that my eyes have been transfigured. Something deep inside has changed. They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger. This could mean…danger!"

Ron winced as his voice cracked on the high note. "Bloody hell," he said, taking a gulp of water.

"You'll get it," Harry said. "Abigail cracked the change in octaves for about what, three months before she got it."

Abigail stuck her tongue out at Harry. "Well, I wasn't the one who kept sounding more like he was grunting than singing. Honestly, you sounded like a Yank for a while before you finally got it right."

"And I wasn't the one who was in speech therapy for three years before I could speak English right." Harry countered. Abigail's cheeks tinged pink. "Neville was with me too." She snapped.

"Because I couldn't wrap my tongue around French." Neville said where he and Luna had flopped down on a bean bag chair and opened his copy. "Honestly, the way you pronounce it and say it are two completely different things."

"It's not." Abigail said, and Draco knew she was probably egging him on for a fight.

"It is so," Neville said, casually turning a page, seemingly oblivious to Abigail's glare.

"Not," she said in a dangerously sweet voice that Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny recognized all too well. She usually saved it to when she was going to do something that would land her in detention.

Or in for a bout of semi-house arrest depending on how lenient Ted, Andromeda, or Narcissa was that day.

Neville seemed to recognize it too so he let it sit, casually changing the topic to who was going to try out for Quidditch.

{PAGEBREAK}

Avalon

Early 1981

Aster knew the familiar scene in her dream. It was the area near Avalon Academy where, more often than not, children played in the summer and built snowmen in winter.

The only reason she knew she was dreaming was that it was summer, and the tree that had held the tire swing her brother had rigged up one afternoon was still there.

_She followed the others into the woods. Hearing a twig crack, she stopped and looked behind her. There was nothing there except for a boy she'd seen only a handful of times, although he didn't look quite right. "James?" she asked, edging back towards the sunny field. "Come on!" James didn't move, he simply looked at her with his green eyes._

_Her brow furrowed. James didn't have green eyes. Nor did he have a lightening-shaped cut on his forehead. "Who are you?" she asked, finally emerging into the dark field. She looked behind the boy. She couldn't see the lights from Avalon Academy and it must be late, so late she was surprised that the Avalon Guard wasn't descending on them where they stood._

" _Who are you?" she called again, as thunder rolled in the distance. The boy looked over at her, as though he was looking through her._

" _Who are you?"_

**All right, the last bit, for those that picked it up, was inspired by a dream sequence from that JKR movie that they put on Lifetime back in July here in the US. "The Magic of Words" I think it was. Anyway, the sequence here is basically me turning it to fit the story.**

**As to your questions about Avis and non-Avis from the same family: being Avi is as selective as being a Muggleborn witch or wizard-sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't. Take the Weasley family for example. Their second cousin is a Squib, but closely enough related to them that by all laws of nature, should've been a wizard, but for whatever reason wasn't. Avis are just the same-take Sirius and Regulus for example. Both are from the same family, yet Regulus was Avi, Sirius is not. Being Avi is selective by genetics in this case-a one in four chance if you do a Punnett Square (for more info, search your local Wikipedia or resurrect your dead Biology lessons for how that works). That means one or both parents are Avi or they gave said kid the right combination of genes to become Avi.**

**And remember: being Avi-born is conditional on being third generation or further down the line** _**born on** _ **Avalon. If a Avi-born or Avi couple has a kid in England, the kid would be "Avi", not "Avi-born" as they weren't born** _**on** _ **Avalon, even if said couple is already third-generation Avi.**

**All right, now I've got crazy relatives coming for Thanksgiving dinner and next year I'm going to boycott. Give me a little something to brighten up my day since not even my boss deemed me worthy enough to be called in despite my carrying my cell phone and actually turning it off silent yesterday, although I do love my employer as I get holiday pay-they're basically paying me to deal with the crazy yahoos I'm related to.**

**Huh. Yahoo is actually a word. Ignore me, my mom and I spent twenty minutes trying to turn on the DVD player before we realized it wasn't even plugged in and then another half hour trying to get the movie started (Yes, even for a college student, turning on the DVD is hard).**

**Bri- thank you so much for your continued support through this project and for your wonderful drabbles. As a shout-out to all readers of her stories, remember to vote on her entry on Twin Exchange. Also, thank you for your wonderful reviews and suggestions.**

**Remember readers: if there is anything in this story you would like to see, please, send a PM or leave a review.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: Double Trouble from HP3 (German version)- I find these things more interested in a foreign language.**


	9. The Avalon Seven Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Carol of the Bells (Home Alone Version)-Home Alone Soundtrack**

**Listening to: Carol of the Bells (Home Alone Version)-Home Alone Soundtrack**

**Well, dear readers, we are approaching that sad time of year known to college and university students as finals time. Do not fear, I have through Chapter 12 of this story written and Chapter 13 is in the works. As always, if there is something you would like to see, an explanation you would like, please, PM me or leave a review.**

**Crash Course for this chapter: Professor Snape laments the passing of time, Tom Riddle tries to discover who exactly had custody of Abigail whilst she was at Avalon, and the boys plan to break into the Chamber of Secrets, while in the fhashbacks, we see Aster's reaction to Snape's worst memory, and a conversation with Helena Ravenclaw.**

**As always, feel free to comment or leave a review.**

Chapter 9

_I think things have taken a turn for the worse. My dear brother and E.J. have suggested one thing that neither S. nor I will ever agree to. As there is no record of anything, everyone thinks it is best to keep quiet for now. S. of course, did not like that idea and I like it even less. I then asked them when I could leave Avalon. All three then looked at me like I'd lost my marbles._

_If I'm not out of here soon, then my worst nightmare will come true._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney dated 14 December 1977_

Draco could feel himself falling asleep in Divination the next day. If it weren't for the fact that Abigail was sitting beside him and giving a running commentary about exactly _why_ Professor Trelawney was losing it, he probably would've taken a short nap then and there.

As it was, he was dreading his Defense lesson. Professor Snape, while amicable to the idea of him and Abigail getting married, he simply pushed him harder than even Harry. The kindest explanation for this would be that Professor Snape wanted to make sure his little girl would be well protected.

Draco knew that was a load of shit and that Professor Snape simply wanted to cause him as much hell as possible without Abigail knowing. What was worse, was that his mother was unwittingly playing along with that scheme.

From the moment the news hit the press, his mother had smiled and petted his hair and generally made him feel as though he were five years old all over again. And his father wasn't helping. In fact, his father would simply give his son an eye roll and simply found the whole situation amusing.

Professor Snape on the other hand…well, when he'd first asked his professor for permission, he was sure that it would be a flat out no, or "you're too young" or something along the lines of that nature. However, it had happened that Professor Snape needed a lab assistant that summer and well, to get into the man's good graces, Draco had helped out.

He was still finding bits of frog liver under his nails, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Draco was sure that Professor Snape gave him the most complex tasks imaginable hoping that Draco would break down and snap.

For the record, he hadn't although he the first thing he was going to do when school let out was to make it so Snape couldn't reach him at home.

{PAGEBREAK}

Tom Riddle was furious. The last report from Severus Snape had reported that he had been unsuccessful in finding out who the Keeney brat's guardian had been before Hogwarts, but that it must have been Jaylin Howell, niece of the late Brice Howell, the foolish chit who thought her relationship to Arthur Keeney would keep Abraxas Malfoy from doing away with her.

And if Severus's report was to be trusted, then both Keeney and Potter would be out of reach for most of the term, unless Keeney made good on her threat to leave school and then do something rather foolish.

His lip curled. Could it be that she was more like her mother than he thought? He knew that Aster Keeney's mysterious gentleman friend never went long without leaving that particular field fallow.

The Keeney brat was going to marry Draco Malfoy, but he wondered if Potter knew what his so-called friend had been doing with his cousin. It would simply be practice until he could get the Potter brat in his reach and end both lines, once and for all.

The fact that Malfoy senior would be repaid for his desertion made it all the better.

{PAGEBREAK}

Professor Snape studied the class in front of him. Abigail, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in front of the seventh years whose faces clearly said that their class was being usurped.

By underclassmen.

He could tell from their expressions that they were itching to have an excuse to fire a hex at the Avis.

Abigail and Draco were sitting as close as could (legally) be allowed while Harry and Ginny were in the midst of some kind of argument (the only reason he could tell was that she was sitting next to Hermione, leaving Harry sitting next to Ron but would keep glancing at her every so often). That could be resolved later, he thought as he divided the class into pairs to practice nonverbal spells.

He could tell by the sheer fact that a student would occasionally jump and spin and point their wand at the Avis, that they were firing Stinging Hexes at them. Of course, the same students would do it. Only, the Slytherins refrained from hexing Abigail and Draco.

Professional courtesy and all.

At the end of the period, he set an essay on the Unforgivables- remedial work, but the in depth studies would keep them fit for the next lesson.

Besides, looking for hexes from all sides was a simple matter of war. He sighed, watching as Draco put an arm around Abigail.

Had it really been fifteen years? It seemed like just last night, he was soothing her from some nightmare.

He dipped his quill to begin marking homework. Would things have turned out differently if things had been changed?

If Aster hadn't gotten drunk that night and set herself on a course that landed her dead in less than a year later?

If he'd told Lily from the beginning the extent of his involvement? What about Potter? What would've happened if he'd told her?

Chances were that if the latter had happened, he'd have them all back-Potter, Regulus, Lily, Aster…none of them needed have died. None of them had done anything to deserve an early death.

He forced himself back to the present. It wouldn't do him well to dwell on dreams, given that he was sure by the end of the school year everyone would be at odds with each other.

{PAGEBREAK}

"No, no, no!" Neville wanted to bang his head on the table. While the girls were doing something in the library, he, Ron, Draco, and Harry were discussing exactly how to get into the Camber of Secrets without setting the school into chaos. "We can't just waltz into Dumbledore's office and say we need the Sorting Hat to kill a basilisk. Are you mental?" he said in a hushed voice, as a few people around them looked curious as to why the group had split.

"Why not?" Harry asked, writing down an answer to their Transfiguration homework. "It's not like we're going to set it loose. Riddle set it so that he could just sit back and relax while it attacked Muggleborns. We're trying to contain the problem, or get rid of it…er, just do away with it."

"Harry, Professor Snape probably already wants to kill me, I don't want to give him a reason to!" Draco said. "Seriously, after he caught me and Abigail in the Astronomy Tower last year, I barely made it out intact-" Ron snorted. "How bad was it?" he asked eagerly. Draco frowned. "Missing toenails," he said, "it could be something more permanent! He could slip me something and next thing you know, it's my funeral."

Neville set down his quill. "Draco, is it your time of the month?"

Draco, who'd just taken a sip of pumpkin juice choked and sputtered.

{PAGEBREAK}

May, 1976

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

He knew he was slightly drunk as he sat by the lake in the spring air. Nights lacking sleep and OWLs had taken a lot out of him.

Just yesterday afternoon he'd ruined the only friendship that to him really mattered at this school. Hell, he'd not even he'd said that disgusting swear until it had already slipped out and the damage had been done.

It didn't matter anymore. None of it, he thought taking out his wand. He saw the last quarter moon shine over the lake. Perfect time for him to exchange this life for another.

He wondered what would happen. Would anyone care? Aster would, but she didn't matter right now, she was on Avalon, most likely hoping to see him this weekend. He raised his wand, pointing it at his wrist. " _Sectum-"_

Someone grabbed his wrist, twisting his wand away so the spell shot off over the lake, missing its target. He fought the person, trying to throw them off. Whoever it was, they were small and agile and hard to dislodge. He landed on his back, the other person straddling him. " Que pense-tu que tu faites? (What do you think you're doing?)"

Gold eyes met his. "Get off of me," he snapped, not in the mood. Aster didn't relax her grip until he let his wand drop. She rolled off of him, sitting down next to him. "Why in hell would you do something like that?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he bluffed, hoping she would leave him alone.

"I'm talking about why you let yourself get so sleep deprived that you're calling your sister a Mudblood," she snapped, forcing him to look in her eyes.

He tried pushing her to the side and get up, but she'd grabbed the sleeve of his jumper. "Aster, let me go," he growled, trying to push her off him.

"Tough," she snapped, "I'm not going anywhere."

Roughly, he pushed her away so she fell back, stood and tried to walk away. He'd barely taken five steps before she'd tackled him from behind. "I'm not going to let you be until you tell me what's going on." she said in his ear furiously, pushing his wand out of his reach.

Not seeing any other option, he pushed her off him, feeling odd satisfaction at her grunt of surprise. "Fine!" he snapped. "You want to know what happened? Here it is: Potter and his gang were being pricks and she tried to stop them, but I told her not to and I called her a-I called her-" Even in his fury, he couldn't bring himself to say the word in front of Aster. Aster gave him a look that said she wanted him to finish.

"I called her a Mudblood," he finished in a whisper. "I tried making up with her, but she wouldn't forgive me," The rage he'd felt for the past few days-at Riddle and his merry band of idiots for pushing him to losing sleep, to the OWLs themselves, to Potter for being such an arse, at himself for even _thinking_ that word-evaporated and he broke down.

Aster wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her desperately, trying to reassure himself this was real.

{PAGEBREAK}

1 February 1977

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Aster Keeney knew that she was on the right path. She could see the glittering ghost up ahead. She stopped in the doorway as the ghost floated across an empty corridor. " _Domina_ Helena?" she called softly.

The ghost whipped around. "Who's there?" she called. Aster stepped forward. "C'est moi _._ (It's me.)" she replied.

"You're the Keeney girl that the others are talking about." Helena Ravenclaw said, eyeing her critically. "Why are you so far from home?"

"Because I knew that for a reasonable answer, I'd have to talk to you." she replied. "Most everyone I know would only tell me that I'm being unreasonable and I knew you have first hand experience."

"You don't want what you were born to be," the ghost replied. "You'd rather step down and live life by your own rules."

"I take it you had a talk with Dumbledore before this?" Helena nodded. "Then I can just cut to the chase. I'm seventeen, Riddle, that Slytherin bastard wants me dead, wants my half-brother dead, and all I want to do is get a chance to live my life on my own terms."

"Then do what I did," Helena said. "And take a chance."

"How am I supposed to do that when everyone's looking?" Aster said, irritated, "How am I supposed to take a chance when everyone monitors my every move?"

"You snuck here to see me," Helena said. "Maybe you can use those skills to follow your heart." Helena looked up at the night sky. "Even though in our choices we feel free, Aster, they have already been written for us. I do not see another of our family bringing Avalon into glory. If things continue as they are, not only will Avalon be destroyed, but Brittania as well."

"So, in following what I want, I'm dooming Avalon?" Aster asked in a whisper.

"That," Helena said, drawing herself up to her full height. "Is for you to decide."

**Well, it seems that the Ravenclaw family is just as cryptic as Dumbledore. Of course, dear readers, I'll leave it up to you to draw conclusions and discuss it among yourselves.**

**Now, as to the next chapter…what would you like to see? Shall I ask Remus and Sirius if they** **are available for comment?**

**Well, here's to you, dear readers.**

**Also, thank you to Bri for her wonderful drabble yesterday! It's always nice to see Lucius finally work out his feelings, we always knew he wasn't such a cold-hearted Death Eater, he simply ignored what was right in front of him.**

**And welcome to loretta537-thank you for your review!**

**Now, if you could please excuse me, I have some homework and a job to attend to.**

**Respectfully,**

**Sparky**

**Mischief Managed**

**Listening to: Uptown Girl-the cast of Glee**


	10. The Avalon Seven Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Vagabond(Make a Princess of Me)-Blackmore's Night**

**Listening to: Vagabond(Make a Princess of Me)-Blackmore's Night**

**Okay, to those who have incessantly pelted me with inquires as to who "E. J." was in the journal excerpt last chapter-I'm going to let you figure that out yourself-hint: he's involved with the AWAA and his son pisses Crouch Sr. off royally.**

**Now, as to the notes and worries-remember, the disclaimer is on my profile. That covers all stories.**

**Thank you once again to Bri for a wonderful drabble.**

**Okay, though this chapter has been done for at least two weeks, I've been sick, schoolwork has taken over my life, and I'm still trying to get over the latest in a long line of colds, head colds, and generally feeling tired-ness. Like I told my mum the other day-I've had about twenty or so strains of the cold virus so far, I've only got about ten thousand or so to go before I've developed immunity to them all.**

**Now, in the flashback-only one this time-we come to 3 December 1979. I know you all have a lot of unanswered questions, so I hope that I'll be able to answer a few with this flashback.**

Chapter 10

_Things can be hidden in the most obvious places and you would never find them even if you are looking for them. Some think we are superior, but in reality, we're just the same._

_After all, that's how I would do it._

_-from a letter from Arthur Abraxas Keeney to AWAA president, Evan Johnson (circa January 1959)_

He felt along where the floor met the wall. It had to be here. Those pages just had to be. He felt the board at the corner shift slightly. Ah ha! He pried the board away and saw it came out easily and peered in.

A few stacks of papers laboriously tied together sat there, yellowed with age. He carefully untied the first and unfolded the page.

She had taken great care that these papers weren't seen after they were removed. He fingered her signature at the bottom of the page. She'd tried to treat it as normally as she could, but…

He knew how much it meant to her.

He placed the board back into place. Those pages could wait, for now. All that mattered now was he knew they were safe.

{PAGEBREAK}

Draco yawned, wishing he didn't have a first period Arithmancy class. "Late night?" Ron asked, shoveling another forkful of eggs into his mouth. He nodded, knowing that his mum and dad would be correcting him on many things right now. He let his head fall to the table.

Starting with his posture.

Personally, he blamed Abigail for the late night, but it wasn't that entire scope of the situation. Of course, he was the one who insisted on keeping her as close as possible-he still didn't like the odds of Pansy Parkinson doing something that would land Abigail in the hospital wing or worse. He still didn't trust any of the Slytherins-bar the Greengrass sisters Daphne and Astoria and Blaise Zabini. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were Death Eater types he'd rather avoid.

Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, was just a banshee the way she shrieked about everything, especially since she was on the Dark Lord's "Future Death Eaters" recruitment roster.

And it wasn't like they forced their company on him. Both he and Abigail spent as much time as possible out of the common room and dormitories and refused point blank to sit with them at mealtimes. He was worried that more of the Death Eaters' children would have no qualms about using the Unforgiveables and knew there was safety in numbers.

The result was that he and Abigail still shared his bed in the boys' dormitories-earning snickers and unwelcome whistles from the rest-but they had yet to wake up with anything missing or any injuries, while Abigail and Astoria took it upon themselves to ensure that the common room remained disaster free apart from a few verbal confrontations.

Of course, last night, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle hadn't bothered to show up at all and Zabini had gone somewhere (he suspected the Italian had a late night rendezvous with a girl as he had been out most of the night, and not the same he had started off the year with).

Now…where was Abigail? He hadn't seen her when he woke up that morning. At the time, he assumed she'd gone to breakfast early. Asking Astoria Greengrass had only served to make him wish he'd stayed in bed without the headache. That girl was almost as annoying as Luna and her Nargles sometimes.

So where in hell was she?

{PAGEBREAK}

She finally understood what her dad had said about her mum and water.

For inexplicable reasons, life in London was stifling. The closest body of water was the Thames, but she didn't feel the pull towards it like she usually did. She inhaled deeply, breaking the surface of the water. It was calming just being here. She couldn't explain it. It was like the legend of Melusina, the watery goddess who left the water to walk on land and returned to it only once a month.

How Melusina bore it, she didn't know. All she knew that there were times where she just had to feel the water otherwise she thought she would lose it.

"Having fun?" She tasted lake water as a knee-jerk reaction caused her to fold in on herself and therefore, sink into the water.

Sputtering, she saw Draco standing on the dock. "Care to join me?" she asked, "or are you going to ditch me for class?"

"Actually, Professor Snape's looking for you," he said as she swam over. "C'mon," he extended his arm out to pull her out of the water. Grinning devilishly, she tugged him in.

"Abigail!" he said, resurfacing. "What the hell?"

"It's relaxing." she replied once more floating on her back, eyes closed.

"For some people" he replied, glad his bag was still on the dock and not soaked in water. "I, however, am fully dressed."

"And I take it you neglected to see what I'm in," she replied. Sure enough, she was still wearing her skirt and shirt.

"That's not the point." he replied. "The point is that if Professor Snape finds us here, somehow it's going to be my fault and I'd rather not have to explain to Dumbledore what's going on."

"Dumbledore's not here," she replied, pushing herself back towards the dock as she started to float away. "He's off looking to find the Horcruxes."

"When did he start that?" Draco tried floating on his back. Abigail was right. This _was_ relaxing.

"Over the summer. Dad said he probably won't make it more than a few months thanks to an injury he got."

"So, Dumbledore's going to die." Draco felt his heart speed up. With Dumbledore dead-Riddle could easily take over the school. Which would mean that Death Eaters would be at Hogwarts. If Abigail ditched-like he was sure she would, he wouldn't be able to stop her anyway-then she'd have to make up the year. And with Death Eaters around, that was not something Draco was willing to do.

"Mr. Malfoy," Draco lost concentration and slipped under water. When he'd finally blinked his vision clear, a not so pleasant surprise greeted him.

Professor Snape was standing on the dock, arms crossed, looking disgruntled. Beside him, Abigail smoothly went from lying on top of the water to treading water beside him. "Professor-I swear it's not what it looks like-" he was desperate, knowing that this would somehow get back to his mum…and well, Sirius's reaction probably wouldn't be that bad, considering they were already engaged, although he couldn't be sure at this point.

"Whether or not that is the case, Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest you both get to class before I have to start taking points from Slytherin." Professor Snape waited until they had hoisted themselves back onto the dock and before he could so much as follow Abigail, Professor Snape grabbed the back of his robes. "Not yet," he said silkily.

Draco gulped.

{PAGEBREAK}

"I can't believe that we've got to well, postpone our Halloween surprise," Harry said, using the cap of his pen to scratch behind his ear.

"Well, it's either that or we completely and utterly fail this assignment," Draco said, finding a clean page in his notebook. "Which would you prefer?"

"A time and place where we didn't have girlfriends breathing down our necks about schoolwork and encouraging us to do extracurricular activities," Neville said, one arm supporting his head as he studied a complicated-looking set of Arithmancy equations.

Ron looked at him in surprise. "Despite all appearances, Luna is one of the top students in her year, and she's withholding something I'd like very much to get me to do this," he said in an uncharacteristic display of frustration. Ron blinked in surprise and Neville gave them a look that clearly said: what?

"Just checking you haven't been Polyjuiced," Harry said. "Now, since none of us have neither the will nor mental capacity to concentrate on this further," he snapped his book shut. "I think we should discuss our other extracurricular activity."

"So, how do you kill a basilisk?" Neville asked Ron as he opened a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_.

"Find a rooster," Ron said, "though, I don't think that Hagrid will lend one of his, and then we'd have to explain to McGonagall, so… I think that plan is safely out."

"We could always break into Dumbledore's office, steal the Sorting Hat," Harry said casually, flipping through his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ for ideas that could be useful.

"All right, Mr. Chosen One, how exactly would that help us?" Neville asked, "Since we'd be expelled before we got in."

"We can't get caught then," Harry said. "Maybe we could ask Abigail-what?" Both Ron and Neville were looking at him incredulously.

"Are you suicidal?" Neville asked. "Abigail would tell Ginny-" "who would tell Hermione-" Ron added. "Who would tell Luna," Neville continued, "Who would let it slip to someone who'd tell McGonagall-" "or Snape-" "or Dumbledore."

"Well, then we just need a bit of luck and the password." Harry revised his plan.

Ron and Neville exchanged looks.

{PAGEBREAK}

"D'you think they'll get expelled?" Ginny asked.

The girls had gotten the password to the prefects' bathroom after Abigail sweet talked the password out of Blaise Zabini.

Poor bastard was passed out on the Slytherin common room floor at the moment and Abigail had asked Astoria and Daphne Greengrass to make sure he made a full recovery, but that wasn't the point.

The entire point was that they- Abigail, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna knew what the boys were up to.

"Fifty percent chance of that." Abigail said, leaning up against the edge of the large swimming pool. "Or d'you think that Dad's going to let any of them off without detention at the very least?"

"Well, I hate to say it, but if Draco's caught, you can kiss your fiancé good bye," Ginny said.

"Fair point." Abigail conceded. "So, Luna, explain to me exactly what you meant about getting rid of Nargles."

"It's actually quite easy," the blonde girl said, pushing herself backward from the side of the pool. "Just avoid any place that has them. But if you do get an infestation, you should get one of these," she motioned to her necklace of butterbeer corks. "I made one for Neville but I don't think he needs it. The plants he works with eat Nargles before they can multiply."

Abigail didn't need to look at her friend to know Hermione was looking at her incredulously.

{PAGEBREAK}

Sirius knew from the tone of Harry's letters that something was up. But for now, he put it up to the fact that he hadn't slept through the night in over a week. Olivander had gone missing about the same time he'd gotten back from dropping Harry off at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He let the telly drone as he hoped like hell it wasn't a coincidence.

He turned the telly off with a flick of the remote. Remus and Tonks were home, happy at the thought that their little family would grow just a bit in a few months. The baby was due early in April. He snorted. Remus had even started crossing off the days counting down till the littlest Marauder would join them.

Of course, Sirius was treated to many "I-hope-that-Lycanthropy-isn't-genetic" monologues, despite Tonks reassuring him it wasn't and if it was, the effects would only be mild. Of course, now that he was eligible for Avalon Werewolf Advocacy Association benefits, including the Wolfsbane, full moons seemed to affect him not as much as before.

Someone had forgotten he always supplemented his dosages with chocolate, though. Sirius grinned absentmindedly, thinking of the last full moon. Moony and Padfoot had played in woods near their cottage for the better part of the night despite Tonks calling them back.

His darling cousin was quite furious when they came back and he wondered if Remus had managed to get back in her good graces yet.

He sighed, flopping onto his bed.

Kids these days grew up fast.

{PAGEBREAK}

3 December, 1979

"Remind me," Ted said, passing around packets of fries. "Why are we here again?"

"Because Aster and Regulus are going into the snake's nest," James said, taking his burger from one of the take-out bags. He, Ted Tonks, and Narcissa Malfoy were seated in an unmarked van near Grimmauld Place.

"So," Ted said, getting back to the story he was telling them on the drive over. "Then, Dora looks up at me as we're about to pull in and says 'Daddy may I have an ice lolly?' with this little demon grin on her face. Course, by this point, 'Dromeda's gone to bed, and Dora would more than happily wake her up to tell her about Daddy getting his hair set on fire by her auntie, so," he shrugged. "I didn't see any way out of it."

"Wasn't it Regulus that taught her that?" Narcissa said, taking a sip of her soft drink. Times like this made her appreciate the conveniences of the Muggle world. Especially since no one could do a greasy, exceptionally salty burger like McDonald's. The soda wasn't bad either. A bit like butterbeer, only more fizzy.

"No, that was Aster," James corrected her. "Or was she with both of them when it happened?"

"All I know is she was three and normal then after a couple of days with those two and Severus she's threatening to tell my wife when I don't put my laundry in the hamper. She's definitely related your family, Cissa."

"Good to know." his sister-in-law replied, seeing Aster and Regulus appear across the street and vanish into Grimmauld Place.

"So who wants to bet that Reg's mum kicks him out?" James asked, checking his watch. "Since I'm pretty sure they don't have a cover for her."

"They do," Narcissa said, finishing her burger-she was hungry more than usual these days. "She's a girl he met when he went to France a few years back."

"He's never been to France, though," James said, confused.

"As far as his mum knows, we all have." Ted said. "Wasn't that his cover story for about three years running?"

"Until his mum picked him up at the station when he was still in his Avi uniform. She's still under the delusion it was a one-time thing." Narcissa finished off her drink. At that moment, a quiet pop sounded through the otherwise still silent neighborhood. Aster and Regulus had appeared on the opposite side and marched across, both looking very tense, and in Aster's case, a little sick. Narcissa helped herself to more fries.

She was probably expecting again. After almost three years of seeing her best friend pregnant on and off again, she knew what to look for. While expecting, Aster often couldn't stand to be in the potions laboratory Severus had installed in the basement of their now somewhat shared Spinner's End residence, was often more irritable than not, and in many cases, couldn't stand anything soaked in grease other than nachos. The two disappeared into hidden Number Twelve and they waited for over an hour, during which time, Ted spotted Rodolphus LeStrange and her lovely sister enter the house somewhat unexpectedly.

At about half past eleven, they heard shouts and banging, combined with things crashing coming from the still hidden residence. "Think they're all right?" Ted asked, though he looked uneasy, shifting in the driver's seat.

Narcissa heard the sound of glass breaking followed by the sound of something hitting the front door. "No," she replied and they sprang into action.

The scene that met their eyes was gruesome as they burst into the front hall. The snake-shaped candelabra had been shattered. Jets of light crisscrossed in the sitting room. The thing that had hit the front door was one of her aunt Wallabuga's finest chairs and it had shattered upon impact. Sounds of hurried Disapparition met their ears. "If we hadn't already disinherited your brother, you'd be out of here, tonight!" Someone she recognized as her uncle Orion roared from the sitting room.

"Like I care!" Regulus bit back as they came bursting in. "C'mon," he said, keeping his wand trained on his parents. "Let's get out of here." His lip was bleeding, and he looked rather like a maniac as blood trickled down from the lacerations on his face.

"Where's Aster?" Ted asked. "Kitchen," Regulus snapped. Narcissa hurried into the large kitchen and gasped. Aster was lying on the table, with what looked like a carving knife sticking out of her neck. "We've got to get her to a hospital." Ted said, doing a quick examination. "The knife's keeping the wound closed, removing it might kill her." He gingerly lifted her into his arms. "Let's go."

She could feel her aunt and uncle's glares as they left, Regulus giving his parents one final scowl before slamming the door shut.

Once inside the van, Ted sped as fast as he could towards the nearest Muggle hospital while in the back, Narcissa tried to patch Aster up as best as she could. When they'd laid her down, part of her sleeve had flown up as the door slammed shut. She turned it back so that the material didn't stick to the wound. It looked as though whomever had done this had used a knife in the kitchen.

The words "Avalon whore" were cut crudely into her arm and were bleeding profusely.

Narcissa felt sick, knowing without a doubt, who had done this.

**HA! Tricked you. You lot really thought I'd tell exactly what happened that fateful day? Really, you ought to know me better by now. I did tell you what happened-if not from the point of view you were hoping for.**

**Now, if memory serves me correctly, on 3 December 1979, both Narcissa and Lily were pregnant-just count back nine months from when Draco (5 June) and Harry (31 July) were born-with Draco you'd reach September and with Harry (and Neville) you'd reach the end of October.**

**Please, all of you, leave reviews and love this story as much as I do-it's my baby and needs love and ideas and thinking to grow.**

**For next time-who do you think was in the Shrieking Shack and what was it that they were taking?**

**Soon, I'm going to be polling the readers for the name and gender of Baby Lupin (he was conceived after the wedding, mind you) so he or she should be due about…let's see the wedding was mid July, so…around April-ish.**

**Respectfully,**

**R2-D2106**

**Mischief Managed.**

**Listening to: The Marauders' Map by Ministry of Magic**


	11. The Avalon Seven Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: The Polar Express Theme Song (Polar Express Soundtrack)**

**Listening to: The Polar Express Theme Song (Polar Express Soundtrack)**

**Okay, one more week till Christmas Eve! Whoo-hoo! I drew the short straw this year and am working the closing shift at my job (it's time and a half-so it's worth it). I'm also back up and running after a series of colds and stomach bugs have put me out of commission for almost a week (I missed two days of work, so I'm upset about that). But, I'm back now, with one more exam to go on Monday-an easy one where I'll be out in like, an hour.**

**Congratulations to all us college/university students who have survived another semester, I'm sure we all did well.**

**Okay, for this chapter-we see December 1980 in a flashback and Lily Evans also wants some answers from Severus in 1976. Hmmm. Interesting? Definitely.**

Chapter 11

_We do not take lightly the crimes of which they are accused. Treason is punishable with death by hanging in Avalon, Mr. Crouch, as you would do well to remember. Unfortunately, the council is agreed that we would prefer the details of what happened on 3 December 1979 than for those foul Death Eaters to keep those last secrets with them._

_-letter from Avalon Court member Thomas Campion to Bartemious Crouch, Sr. November, 1981_

It wasn't the first time this year when this happened. It was like she was seeing double. Often, she'd find herself looking at something ordinary and see something that wasn't there. Just last night, she'd come down to see the entire Slytherin house sitting in the common room, glaring alternatively at the entrance, Pansy Parkinson, and each other.

Then, she blinked and it was gone. The common room was empty as it always was at two in the morning.

It was as if she was afraid of what she would see when she closed her eyes. She could see a nonexistent fire spread through a room she had no reason to locate, someone scream as they fell into the blaze. It was easy to see Death Eaters spread like a plague destroying everything in sight.

She didn't know what to make of it. And that's what scared her.

{PAGEBREAK}

"Heard last night that the DMLE's looking to Avalon for support staff," Ron said, tiredly playing with his eggs, one arm supporting his head. "Fred seemed excited about that,"

"Let me guess," Ginny said, turning a page in her Potions text. "A girl?"

Ron nodded. So far, the Weasleys were the only two Avis to make their way to breakfast so far this morning. Well, Draco had walked in, seen Professor Snape and done an about face and stammered something about needing something from the library. Ron vaguely wondered what had happened that he was now afraid to be in the same room as the Defense Teacher and decided he didn't want to know. What he-and he was sure the others did notice was that Neville seemed to have relocated to the Ravenclaw table for the better part of the week with Luna. Abigail and Draco seemed to be avoiding the Slytherins in general except for class or when it was otherwise unavoidable.

Hermione sat down next to Ron, slamming her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ onto the table. "They're at it again," she said irritably, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Who's doing what?" Ron asked as Ginny groaned, taking the paper. "Abigail and Draco are having a fight," she said, looking over the headlines. "Happens all the time these days."

"But this time, Abigail's trying to get him to come with her," Hermione said, starting on her eggs. "I talked to her last night and she was kind of upset." she leaned in. "She didn't go back to their common room."

"Well, where did she sleep then?" Ginny asked. "The Shrieking Shack?" Hermione shrugged, without an answer for once.

"Maybe it's her time of the month or something," Ron suggested, seeing from the back page that the Weird Sisters were announcing their first tour to the United States. Hermione cuffed him upside the head. "What?" He asked, looking at her, "It's a reasonable explanation."

"Wait-" Ginny put down the paper and lowered her voice. "She's not-" "She thinks she could be," Hermione replied. "Has she told Draco?" Hermione shook her head. "She won't till she's certain."

"So," Ron said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the awkward conversation. "When's this defense group going to meet?"

{PAGEBREAK}

Draco saw the other students shooting him suspicious looks. They were in the Room of Requirement, preparing for their first meeting of the "Defense Study Group" that wasn't exactly teacher-approved.

"All right," Harry called from the front of the room. The students' conversations hushed and they focused on the chalkboard that had appeared in front of the room. The students were currently sitting on benches similar to those from Avalon Academy.

"Now, before we start any real dueling, you have to first know who you're up against," Harry said, using Muggle cellotape to affix photographs of a young Tom Riddle on the board. "This is Tom Marvolo Riddle, born December thirty-first, 1927. Slytherin Prefect at Hogwarts, Head Boy, and…" he paused for dramatic effect. "the Heir of Slytherin that opened the Chamber of Secrets-more of that later.

"His parents were Tom Riddle Senior- a Muggle -and Merope Gnaut. His dad never acknowledged him and his mum died when he was born. He started Hogwarts in 1938, and was immediately sorted into Slytherin. After Hogwarts, he became known as Lord Voldemort."

Harry pointed at various other photographs. "His first victim was Myrtle Evanson. His second, third, and fourth were his father and grandparents. His fifth, sixth and seventh were Arthur Keeney, Brice Howell, and their unborn child. Even if he wasn't the one to cast the spell, he did it by proxy out of jealousy. After that, we lose track because of the sheer number of people he killed."

"Wait-" Justin Finch-Fletchly said. "You-Know-Who-" "Tom Riddle," Harry corrected. "Tom Riddle," Justin continued, "Is a half-blood?" The crowd roared, laughing. Harry nodded. "And he's got the hots or something-" "Rephrase that, if you value certain bits," Abigail interjected. "So, he's obsessed-" he glanced at Abigail for approval. Though she was fingering her wand, she nodded. "With the Keeneys?"

"Yes," Abigail said. "Let's say my grandmum pissed him off and he still thinks he's relatively attractive."

"So," Harry said, taking charge again. "now that we've got some history on Riddle, let's get to work. We're going to start with Disarming. The incantation is relatively simple, but the power behind the spell is what really counts."

[PAGEBREAK}

The next morning, Draco leaned up against the wall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Why are we doing this?" He asked, checking his watch. It was barely five-thirty in the morning and the sun was barely poking over the horizon.

"Because you had problems keeping it to yourself and Dad'll kill you if he even finds out I have one of these." Abigail reprimanded, coming out holding a stick. "We just have to wait three minutes." She set the stick on the counter.

Three minutes later, Draco opened his eyes. "Negative." Abigail said, throwing the stick in the trash. Draco felt his legs fall from under him and he sat down up against the wall. The only thing he could hear was a roaring wind and his heart. False alarm. Although, Professor Snape was likely to kill him if he found out they'd even reached this point.

"Well," he said. "Dodged a bullet there-" he broke off at her expression. "So if it had been 'positive' you would've thrown a fit?" she asked.

"Well, no, but, I kind of value my life." he said, "And Professor Snape, your uncle, and Remus would kill me if…er…that didn't come out right." He let his head fall back. "We just can't take risks like that, Abi. Riddle already wants to kill you, if he finds you're pregnant, then…." he trailed off.

"Well if that's the way you feel about it, fine!" she snapped, stalking out the door.

"Wait-Abigail!" Draco shot up, but Abigail was gone.

"Damn it," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

{PAGEBREAK}

December 1980

Avalon

Aster put one hand over her belly as she walked along the edge of the Lake that separated Avalon from Brittania. She felt restless, trapped here, where she could do nothing but wait for news and pretend she wasn't terrified. A grimace crossed her features as the baby kicked restlessly. It gave her a glimmer of hope, despite the discomfort. Her little girl was strong, "Soon, little one," she soothed, hoping to calm the child down. "Soon you'll be running without anyone holding you back." It was her dearest wish that her baby would be able to choose for herself without others choosing for her.

She saw a boat coming towards the docks. Making her way over, she held her breath. Please, please, let it be him, she prayed. Please. Waiting at the edge, she saw a familiar face. She waved, smiling as he waved back. "You came," she said, throwing himself into his arms as he stood on the docks. Inhaling the familiar scent, she wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I did," he said, strong arms, holding her protectively. "I'd never miss a day with you," They kissed.

"How's the baby?" Severus asked as they made their way back towards Mercy Hall. "Fine," she replied, leaning into him, glad that they were finally together again. He placed one hand on her belly and felt the child kick. "She's strong," he said, as they walked up the snow-covered path, "just like her mother." They kissed again. "How long did you tell Riddle you'd be out of the country?" she asked, as they went up a back staircase, as to avoid the crowd of people in making their way in and out of the various offices.

"Early February," he said, as they reached the second floor sitting room. Finally removing their cloaks, they sat on a sofa, and she put her feet up on the tea table, dropping her shoes on the floor. "I'll be here when the baby comes."

"I like the sound of that," she said, as he stroked her hair. She leaned back, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like months. She closed her eyes and relaxed to his touch.

Things were finally going the way they should.

{PAGEBREAK}

12 July 1976

Spinner's End

Lily considered the house. By all appearances, it was just the same as each and every house on the street. She bit her lip and slipped the letter under the door. Not giving herself time to think, she ran back down the street.

"Omph." She stopped short and the person she'd knocked over helped herself up. "Sorry," Lily said, taking in the details about the person simultaneously. The girl was about her own age, hair that looked as though it would be as unruly as Potter's if she left it out of the bun (and even the bobble she was using looked like it was putting up a feeble fight) she wore, and gold eyes. "That's all right." Lily couldn't place the accent with which the girl spoke the words, but it sounded as though she'd heard it once or twice before. "This is Spinner's End, right?" the girl asked, studying an obviously hand-drawn map.

"Yes," Lily said. "Er, if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"The usual," the girl said, taking a hold on her trunk and rolling it along. Lily noted it was of the same style Severus had used every year since they were eleven. "My mum's trying to set me up with a person I'd rather avoid, and what's worse is everyone is commenting on how I haven't been pregnant in about three years."

"Why do they want you to be pregnant?" Lily asked. "You're still in school."

"Where I come from, most every woman in my family has had a child before they turned fourteen. I'm sixteen and have yet to be pregnant more than once." The girl's voice changed as her throat tightened. "Baby died before he could live."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lily said, unable to fathom how a mother could deal with that kind of loss.

"He didn't die on his own," the girl continued, blinking back tears. "Murder'd, just before he was old enough to live on 'is own. And my mum blames me, saying I could have prevented it." the girl let out a dry laugh. "Magic can only do so much, but I knew even before it happened that I wouldn' meet him 'cept in death." she focused on Lily. "You, a Muggleborn," she said, and Lily had to wonder how she knew. "You still think the power of magic is infinite. All things have an end." she said, as they approached the house Lily had just left. "Everything begins, and as such, everything must end. We may go in circles before we find out the truth, but eventually, the circle ends in a spiral, however imperceptible." The girl pulled a key from her pocket.

"Give him another chance," she said "You may think that all is lost in the night, but you still have yet to see morning to find it," the girl opened the door and went in, closing the door behind her.

Lily walked home, still pondering the girl's words. _We may go in circles before we can find out the truth._ If she was going to _that_ house, than Sev must know her. But from where? She certainly hadn't attended the primary school in the area, but Sev hadn't either.

Then that's where they must have met.

Later that night, she saw Severus coming home from his job at the grocer's. She was waiting on the front stoop, the girl having already gone to bed.

"Tell me everything," she demanded, crossing her arms.

"What do you want to know?" Sev asked, seeming to have expected this response.

"Every last detail."

**Okay, to those of us in New England, where in hell is our snow? My friend up at Okemo says that there's snow there, so down nearer to the equator, where is it?**

**I'm going to pout until we get at least enough to cover all the green, people. It's too green for December. I should be out building snowmen on my time off, not wasting brain cells on reruns of documentaries on the History Channel.**

**Oh well, more time for me to read a book.**

**Happy week-before-Christmas and Hanukah to those that celebrate such holidays!**

**I'll see you next week, on Christmas Eve (or Festivus-the 23** **rd** **, whichever I choose…hmm I should probably do a double header. Yes, no, mabe?)**

**Respectfully,**

**Sparky**

**R2-D2106**

**Mischief Managed!**


	12. The Avalon Seven Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Christmas Eve by Blackmore's Night**

**Listening to: Christmas Eve by Blackmore's Night**

**Well, everyone it's finally here! The twenty-fourth of December is upon us. Christmas Eve with Santa Claus comin' tonight, and everyone gathering 'round with family. I'm sure the Weasleys are all gathered at the Burrow, hand in hand, smiling and the twins are setting off their latest prank under the unsuspecting and Molly is scolding them while feeding the grandchildren. And Arthur is tinkering with whatever Muggle contraption that the kids bought him, and Bill's getting creamed by Ron at chess….**

**Well, I for one, am not going to check my grades until after the holiday. I don't want it ruined by my maths grade.**

**Here's to my bf, Oz, who made me feel epically special the other night at work. Thanks to him, my social life has grown exponentially, and I've finally discovered the cool side of guys.**

**And here's to you, dear readers and reviewers, for making this story the awesome success it is today. Sadly, though this is not a Christmas-themed chapter and kind of dark, so if you put it off till Boxing Day, I won't blame you.**

Chapter 12

_I refuse to play part in any of this charade. I will not force someone into something they do not want. Free will cannot be changed without intent whatever a potion or spell might do. I have made my decision and will live, love, and die following through even if it means that I must leave Avalon and what remains of my family._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney 2 February 1977_

Abigail rifled through the papers, desperate to know the person who wrote them. It was lucky this was a Hogsmeade weekend, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to pull this off. Sneaking into the Whomping Willow passageway hadn't been easy-and she still felt bad she ditched Draco to do it, but this time she wanted to do it alone. She traced the signature with her finger and felt her throat grow tight. What had her mum been thinking of when writing that?

She set the page aside, and reached for a folder that had been bound with string because it had nearly fallen apart on its own. Old photographs spilled out. In all of them, the people were laughing, and waving at the camera. She flipped a few more over. It was the same people, they simply looked older, sadder. They looked at the camera more in aggravation than they had in earlier portraits.

She closed the folder, wondering what they could have seen to make them like that. She listened to the silence.

Was this what they had heard when it was all over? Nothing but silence, where not even words could fill the empty space.

{PAGEBREAK}

If Ron had to hear another word out of Draco's mouth about how he just wanted to get back to the castle, Ron was going to break something. At the moment, Draco was absently looking through the crowded area to see if Abigail had changed her mind and come down to Hogsmeade. "She's not coming," Harry told him for what seemed like the thirtieth or fortieth time. "She said she was going to work on getting something to get us into the Chamber of Secrets."

"I know." Draco snapped, watching Seamus Finnegan attempt to woo Lavender Brown. "It's just…she's been distant lately and I think something's wrong."

"How so?" Hermione asked, as they heard someone set off a firework outside.

"You know how she thought she was pregnant?" Draco asked, finally breaking his gaze on the door. The group nodded, although Neville was probably a bit distracted by braiding Luna's hair.

"Let me guess, she's still sick in the mornings?" Ginny asked. "It's probably just stress. Did you even see the article in the _Advocate_ the other day? They're saying you're only getting married because you both plan to drop school and start a family early."

"What if it's not?" Draco hissed. "If she's pregnant, than the Death Eaters don't want to kill her-rather let her carry the child and after she's delivered, kill her."

"Drake, I'm saying this for the sake of all our sanities." Neville said, wrapping a few of the braids around Luna's head and pinning them in place. "She's just under a lot of stress, and what you need to do is help her unwind. Maybe get Zabini to give you the password to the prefects' bath again or something."

"Or use the Room of Requirement," Harry suggested. "It's a great place if you don't want to get caught."

"She does have a lot of Nargles around her," Luna said dreamily as she turned admired Madam Rosmerta's decorations. "Maybe that's why she's been so distracted."

"Yeah, maybe-" Draco was cut off mid-sentence by a large fireball hitting the building opposite. "What the hell?"

"Death Eaters," Ron said. "It's got to be."

They ran out of the pub, wands drawn. Half the high street was on fire. People were running towards Hogwarts. The students themselves were torn between wanting to fight or fleeing.

"Death Eaters, this close to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked incredulously dodging a flying shard of wood.

"That's not the worst part." Draco said, recognizing three. "I think it's an impromptu family reunion."

Sure enough Bellatrix LeStrange, her husband, and brother-in-law were leading the charge. Impulsively, Ron rolled a snowball and lobbed it at Rabastan who'd been exchanging spells with the barman from the Hog's Head.

"Now he's coming towards us!" Hermione shouted, as they stood frozen for a split second.

"Er, yeah didn't really think about that," Ron said as they backpedaled out of his way. "This way," Hermione followed Ron towards the woods between Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack.

Harry meanwhile, found himself trapped in a sea of people rushing towards Hogwarts in desperation. "Ginny!" He called, "Where are you?"

No response. Shit, shit, shit. He saw a familiar wave of black hair. "Abigail!" He called.

"Harry!" Abigail elbowed her way through a group of fourth year Ravenclaws frozen in fear. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"You really think I'd let you lot have all the fun?" she asked. "They came through the Shrieking Shack. The passage's going to have to be demolished when we get back, mind you."

"Why were you there? Don't answer that," he said, "We've got to get out of here."

"Like hell!" Abigail snapped. "Find any study mates and round 'em and we'll hit hard and fast."

He was about to protest when she started running towards the Death Eaters, wand held tight. Sparks grazed the side of his face as he ducked behind a rubbish bin that had been hit with a spell.

"STUPEFY!" A jet of red missed him by centimeters. He jumped up.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he countered and was pleased to see a dark robed figure fly back into a wall and hit the ground.

He looked long enough to see it was Yaxley before he took off once again.

Draco ducked under a shed and shimmied his way closer to where Rodolphus was backed against the wall by Ernie McMillian, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hannah Abbot. He grabbed LeStrange's ankle and tugged, bringing him falling forward.

"Thanks," Justin said. He had a cut on his cheek and was blinking dust out of his eyes. Draco took care to crush his uncle's fingers as he walked over and was pleased to hear the grunt of pain. "We almost had to call it a bust."

"Well, get back to the school. Aurors probably aren't far behind." He heard sounds of Apparition. "That's probably them."

He was about to turn and head back to school when something caught his eye. A figure was lying near Honeydukes, unmoving. A glint of gold caught his eye from the figure's finger. He took a sharp breath, realizing who it was. "Abigail?" he asked, walking over.

"Abi, say something." He knelt next to her and rolled her over. Her eyes were closed.

"Abi," he said softly, shaking her gently. "Wake up."

He was relieved when her eyes fluttered. "Drake," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "Qu'est-il arrivé? (What's happened?)"

"Shh," he said, shifting her so her head was resting on his shoulder. "It's all right."

She blinked and comprehension of-something-passed over her eyes. "Je suis tellement désolé. (I'm so sorry)" she whispered before closing her eyes.

"Abi?" he whispered. Not getting a response, he asked again. "Abigail?" She still didn't move. "No, no, no." he said, finding her pulse. "Don't leave me, Abi." Tears blurred his vision. "Not like this," he whispered, waiting for someone-anyone to find them. "Not now, not like this."

{PAGEBREAK}

November 1980

Godric's Hollow, Wales

It was hard to believe that he'd grown so much in only a few months. James watched Harry as he slept. That made one of them that could fall asleep so easily. He couldn't remember the last night he'd fallen asleep without his wand under his pillow. When had that been?

Before Hogwarts, probably. Still asleep, Harry coughed, one hand tightly gripping his stuffed toy. He sighed. It'd probably be best for Harry if he were in Avalon.

Although the island had been spared from physical destruction, the last rumor he'd heard said that the Minister of Magic was demanding more supplies and other necessities from the nation. Aster had given what she could-but she would only ask for volunteers to patrol Hogsmeade and watch Hogwarts, saying that making it an order would only spark discontent, and it was getting to the point when only two or three dozen had volunteered for the job.

Harry opened his eyes, "Da?" he asked quietly, reaching his arms out towards James. He picked Harry up. Harry's blue-at-birth eyes were turning green. In a few weeks, he hoped they'd be the same as his mother's. Lily was asleep in their bedroom. James sighed. No one should have to go through this. Fall was their favorite time of year together. Now they were missing the weather they both enjoyed.

Sitting in the rocking chair, he wondered if Harry would ever get to see his cousin. From her last letter, Aster was still upset about being confined to Avalon and her worries about Regulus's disappearance were driving most of the Avalon Guard insane with her incessant searching.

Hopefully this time, next year they'd all be together-hell, he was almost ready to suggest that they move to Avalon, if only so they could go outside once in a while without fearing for their lives.

Harry rested his head on his father's shoulder and was asleep in a few seconds. For now, James was happy to imagine a world where there was no Riddle, no war, and everything had worked itself out for the best.

**Once again, if you're reading this Christmas Eve, thank one random person for just being them today. I don't care if it's your mother, your significant other, or some stranger on the street. Just make their day by saying they're unique, and we're thankful for that.**

**And especially a huge thank you to Bri (SinaFairchild) for doing a three-shot Ron/Hermione drabble in the past few days in her story "Avalon Drabbles". Now, be a good reader and shuffle off to her story and share the love.**

**Happy Christmas! Happy Festivus! Happy Hannakah! Happy Kwanzah! (and a Merry New Year!)**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: Ding Dong Merrily on High by Blackmore's Night**


	13. The Avalon Seven Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Listening to: Gryffindor Rally** **Cry-Ministry** **of Magic**

**Listening to: Gryffindor Rally** **Cry-Ministry** **of Magic**

**Ah, New Year's is upon us, but never fear, I will not abandon my story at the turn of the year! Dear readers, this year thanks to you I have taken a story that was utter crap and reworked it and finished it and spawned a sequel. I think this is the first that has a small following.**

**This time of the year, we reconsider our resolutions made at the beginning of the year and I have to say that I proudly achieved my goal and hope to achieve it again in the new year.**

**For those of you who do such a thing, I leave you this gift, my gift I give you, at the traditional time when the Roman god Janus (the god of two faces, looking back at the old year and towards the new one) changes the year and in olden times people gave New Year's gifts rather than holiday ones.**

**To those of you who say I should not go to the movies, having spent over three hundred on books I say unto you to read my story and but out of my grades.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 13

_People say the same things to me over and over again: I'm young. I'm healthy. Losing the child wasn't my fault. It never gets easier. If anything, it hurts more and more each time to know that's another chance lost, anther baby I won't get to see grow up. Another little one that'll never get to make their own choices, as the most crucial has been stolen from them._

_I still visit them, in the cemetery. I wonder what they would be like now, if anything had been different. Each time I leave in tears, knowing that those questions will never be answered and knowing that others look at me with pity, because they, as I do, blame Riddle for their loss, although I wonder…_

_Am I to blame?_

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney, 14 December 1979_

"What?" Sirius demanded.

He, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape were in Dumbledore's office. Draco was still in the hospital wing, uninjured (for the moment), keeping vigil by Abigail's side. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had all gotten minor injuries and were currently waiting further news in an empty classroom.

"She was pregnant." Dumbledore repeated gravely. Internally, he wondered where the cycle would end. It'd been hard seeing Abigail's mother go through miscarriage after miscarriage brought on because of exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, a run-in with Death Eaters, and one nasty time out of shock at finding she'd slept with her own brother. He'd been one of the first to suggest she go to Avalon, the last time, knowing that by the time Aster was pregnant with Abigail, she and Severus had begun to give up hope at ever having a child make it past what Healers called the "danger zone" of where a woman could have a miscarriage without even realizing it.

To see her daughter suffer the same fate was heartbreaking. Dumbledore had visited the hospital wing briefly, after all the students had been brought in. The sight of Draco Malfoy holding the tiny bundle that would've been his first child while the child's mother lay unconscious was one he'd never forget.

But now, he had other matters to deal with. Trying and failing to push the sight out of his mind, Dumbledore focused on the task at hand-keeping both Abigail Keeney and Harry Potter out of Tom's reach.

{PAGEBREAK}

"You should probably eat something." Draco ignored Astoria Greengrass's comment. Madam Pomfrey had been overwhelmed with the number of cuts, bruises and burns to treat that some students had volunteered to help.

Draco shook his head, taking Abigail's hand. She looked so weak and damned helpless, lying there. But she was alive. Rumors had trickled into the hospital wing that the Aurors were contacting families to identify bodies.

He felt sick, if anything. That test had been wrong. Don't think about it, he told himself. Fresh tears welled in his eyes as he thought about what had happened after he'd carried her up towards the school.

Madam Pomfrey had been the first to recognize the symptoms, shooing him away as soon as he'd set her on a bed. The wait had been agonizing. Students, Aurors, and teachers had been running in and out, calling out for supplies, making a list of names, making sure everyone was accounted for.

And he was pressed against the wall, eyes locked onto the curtains Madam Pomfrey had drawn around for privacy. When they asked him if he'd known, he broke down. He hadn't. He'd taken Abigail's word that the test had been negative. To find out, like this…Everything had gone black for a moment, before he fully understood. He asked to see the child, knowing all he could expect was a bloody mess. The child was still only half-formed, and it was hard to believe something so alien was his. He traced the outline of the baby's eyes with his finger.

His throat tightened at the memory. The…whatever you wanted to call it could fit into his palm with room to spare. That's when the rest of his strength had left him. He'd collapsed into a chair and didn't protest when his mum took the bundle. He'd only sat in stunned silence, watching, waiting.

Now, he didn't know what to think. Abigail hadn't woken up.

He didn't want to lose her too.

{PAGEBREAK}

Severus tightened his jaw as the Death Eaters around the table hooted and swapped stories. From the cursory glance he'd given the Avis before he'd left the hospital wing, Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were the only ones that seemed to be wholly okay. No one knew if Abigail was going to make a recovery and Draco refused to leave her side for a second.

He withheld a wince as Bellatrix LeStrange sent a knife flying into the wall, nearly missing Riddle's snake who hissed angrily.

"I take it you all have heard of our attack." The conversations and merriment vanished as Riddle glided in smoothly. "Yet, I still find that Abigail Keeney is alive."

"With all due respect, my lord," a (very) brave Nott put his two knuts in. "No one knows if she will survive. Her injuries still keep her in the hospital wing-"

"Under extreme guard where no one can come near her without being checked a dozen times over for harmful objects." McNair interrupted. "How many times has your boy tried his hand and failed?"

Nott's face went pink in anger. "Keeney and Malfoy are unpredictable in their habits." He retorted. "The only thing that anyone can predict is that they both sleep together in Malfoy's bed, and are gone before the rest of Slytherin is awake."

"They spend most of their time in company of their friends, who are just about their age, do they not?" Nott went borderline purple as Mulcubier pointed this out. "Surely, it isn't that hard to follow Keeney when she goes off on her own."

"Time she does not spend with her friends, she spends with the Greengrass sisters," Severus said, feeling ill at how casually the others were planning his little girl's death. "And it is rumored, my lord, that she has located the Chamber of Secrets and intends to open it before the winter holidays."

If possible, Voldemort shot up and looked more like the overgrown bat students claimed Severus was. "That is impossible." Riddle said, in a dismissive tone. "Even if she finds it, she will be unable to open it." Severus felt his stomach turn as he stroked Nagini's scaly head. That's what you think, he thought, knowing only the barest hint of what they had in store for the chamber.

"According to their records, both Keeney and Potter have a knack for causing trouble," grunted Crabbe. Realizing he'd interrupted his master, he immediately backpedaled and muttered sorry.

"Miss Keeney is more like her mother than you think," he replied icily, wishing he could hex the lot of them into oblivion. "Dumbledore himself confirmed that subsequent to the attack, she suffered a miscarriage."

Riddle showed no reaction to the news, but Severus could almost see the smirk he repressed. Snake-faced bastard had gloated every time he'd gotten news-either from himself or Regulus-that Aster had lost one of their children. Every time, Riddle had laughed and said something to where, if it hadn't been for his cover as a spy, then, he'd have slit the monster's throat. Even now, he wanted to break Riddle's neck.

Riddle wasn't listening. Instead, he was watching the window. Severus knew what he was looking at. It was the same scene he'd studied with Aster numerous times to determine whether or not it was a good idea to send out a charge. He knew well that a good sign for one person was a bad sign for another.

The debate opened up, each Death Eater except Bellatrix glancing at Voldemort for approval after they said something.

"So it is settled," Riddle said, taking his seat once again at the head of the table. "the next time someone attacks her, let her live no longer."

The Death Eaters cheered, and Severus swallowed the sour taste in his mouth.

He'd die before he let anything happen to any of them.

{PAGEBREAK}

21 December 1977

Avalon

That night, when the official ceremonies and observances were over, Severus knocked on her door.

It wasn't her fault. She'd been cornered by the government officials that had feared her fleeing to France or (in their opinion, even worse) America almost as soon as her mother had passed.

The door opened. He studied her. Her eyes were red and puffy as though she'd been crying. The jeweled coronet sat on her desk, around piles of books and government documents. The gold reflected in the light-it was still half an hour until curfew.

" 'lo," she said softly, closing the door behind him. "How are things?"

He knew her too well to be fooled by that casual comment. "Not as good as they would be with you," he replied honestly, turning the desk chair to face her bed. She sat down on the trunk full of things that had become hers when she turned seventeen. He noticed that she'd taken off her mother's ring and replaced it with- "Is that it?" He said, pulling the chair closer so he could examine the ring more closely.

"It is." she replied, swallowing hard. "I don't care what they say. Trial by fire, remember?" Her gold eyes filled with fresh tears as she begged him to remember that cold morning. He did. He remembered it as though it were yesterday when they'd jumped the fire together, hands clasped tightly, so they wouldn't let go. The tarnished gold reflected the inscription he had put there himself. _Always._ He stroked her cheek. This was ridiculous. They were still in school. Granted, Potter's parents were about as old as her mother, but this wasn't right.

Aster shouldn't have to sacrifice her life for something she never wanted.

What they talked about, even years later, he couldn't remember. All he remembered was that they woke up together the next morning, desperate to pretend this wasn't real.

It was all he could do now, to keep himself from taking the topmost paper on her desk and sending it to all the papers.

Nothing could ever change the fact that was printed in black and white on that paper.

**Well, Severus, quite determined are we? Now, the "piece of paper" and its purpose will not be revealed until the end. Those of you who wish, take a guess at what it might be.**

**Those that guess correctly will be given gifts of cameos in this story. Those that guess wrong will get a consolation prize from Fred and George (courtesy of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes).**

**Thank you to Bri, for allowing me a cameo as a humble potioneer in her story "Learning to Live" and for her lovely Avalon Drabbles in this holiday season.**

**Now dear readers, please form a line and please, check out my favorite authors and visit her profile and stories.**

**Mischief Managed.**

**Happy New Year!Sparky**


	14. The Avalon Seven Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Don't Stop the Music-Rhianna**

**Listening to: Don't Stop the Music-Rhianna**

**Well, I hope you all had a nice, safe New Year's and are enjoying 2012. As for me, I'm still waiting for some of my textbooks to come in and for classes to start.**

**After almost three weeks of laying around, I'm pumped and ready for the spring semester and ready for all the college kids who are eating my hours at work to shove off back where they belong.**

**Also, thank you so much to Bri, for putting me in a cameo in her story "Learning to Live" featuring Mr. Percy Weasley and the Weasley clan. Love it, love it…and keep the chapters coming!**

Chapter 14

_I've never wanted this. I'd much rather be in Brittania dreading midterm exams than here, where my life has been decided for me. It sickens me, the way everyone feels the need to treat me different just because of what family I was born into. I didn't choose this. I never have. The worst part is that I know there's a way out, but everyone involved has been sworn to secrecy…_

_I don't care. The second Riddle is dead, I'm shouting it from the rooftops. As for everyone else…_

_They can all go to hell for all I care._

_-from the journal of_ Domina Avalonae _Aster Jean Keeney, 20 December, 1977_

The fire was mesmerizing as it sailed slowly on the surface of the lake. It was oddly comforting, doing this. He'd rather Abigail was with him, but that was impossible.

Someone- his mum no doubt-had slipped him a Dreamless Sleep potion and when he'd woken up, Abigail was gone, just gone.

The bed next to his was occupied by Dennis Creevey, who'd somehow snuck out to Hogsmeade with his brother.

He felt empty inside. He'd asked Astoria Greengrass to check to see if Abigail's things were still in the dungeons-and she said they'd been removed.

He hoped like hell Parkinson hadn't torched them, but he'd deal with that later.

Ignoring the cold, he watched the paper boat finally sink into the water and the flame go out. _When the flame goes out, the fire of life is gone._ Not quite remembering where he'd heard that before, he headed back inside, trudging along. Snow had fallen and it made him miss Abigail all the more.

Had they been at Avalon, many students would have forgone lunch and engaged in an epic snowball fight as they did every time fresh snow fell. Abigail-he still wasn't sure how she managed it-always snuck up behind him and poured snow down his jacket.

He ambled aimlessly, knowing he should go back to the dungeons and get his bag and head to class.

Ignoring that instinct, he headed towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, with a black leather diary in his pocket.

Now, it was someone else's turn to pay.

{PAGEBREAK}

The run-down shop was one she wouldn't have come to unless she needed to get rid of something quickly. She snorted quietly, making her way along the dark alley. No wonder this was where illegal substances-and worse-were traded. The bell rang as she entered the shop and she held even more tightly to the object in her hand. It was worth quite a bit-most likely just enough to allow her to disappear for a while.

"Good afternoon," the salesman said, appearing from a back room. She eyed him warily. His voice sounded almost as oily as his hair appeared. No wonder Tom Riddle once worked here. He fit in quite well. "May I help you?"

"Got somethin' to sell," she said, slipping into an unrecognizable accent, and hoping she sounded convincing. She tossed the necklace and chain carelessly onto the counter, wincing. If he wasn't as thick as he looked, then she'd be dead before she could take a step towards the door.

Borgin examined the necklace, noting that the clasp had been fused shut with age and the chain was broken. "Avalon-made," he said, softly examining the links. "How did you come by it?"

She met his gaze. "If y'think it was really mine, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" she replied.

"Of course." he said, going back to examining the necklace. "About fifteen years old…excellent condition…such quality…" He turned it over. "It belonged to Abigail Keeney?" He studied her hard. She met his gaze challengingly.

"Y'see why I want to get rid of it? People see that in an ordinary shop and they're calling the Aurors."

He set it down. "Twenty-one Galleons," he said. "Take it or leave it."

She snorted. It was worth much more than that. Knowing what it meant if she hesitated, she put her hand out for the money and Borgin handed it to her. She left, but not before muttering a curse at a Vanishing Cabinet near the counter. Borgin didn't notice anything as it made an odd clunking noise. He was too busy whistling to himself, taking his latest acquisition to the back.

Once back in the safe relief of Diagon Alley she quickened her pace. Making her way to Number Ninety-Three, she saw that the twins had already closed up shop, most likely due to lack of customers at the moment. She slipped a folded piece of paper under the door and left, disappearing into shadows.

{PAGEBREAK}

Lunch was a somber affair. Students still chatted eagerly about lessons and gossip, but the little group at the Gryffindor table sat, oddly silent.

Neville fidgeted, obviously not looking forward to their next lesson-Potions. He was always accident-prone in that class, but it seemed lately his concentration wasn't there and he'd been to the hospital wing more than once today already-having accidentally put cactus thorns in his nostrils while attempting some tricky Transfiguration and then again giving himself a nosebleed in Defense-how he got it he still didn't know.

He flicked his gaze at the doors to the Great Hall. Draco still hadn't reappeared from wherever he'd gone off to. He'd missed all his morning classes, earning him an unprecedented detention from Professor Snape who seemed to have a shorter fuse than usual since the attack.

Luna sat beside him, gazing absently into her glass of pumpkin juice, for once, silent. Ginny and Harry were half-heartedly trying to complete the essay they should've had done a week before, while Hermione remained focused on the same spot in her current book- _Les Miserables_ at the moment.

Only Ron seemed to be acting somewhat normally, shoveling food into his mouth, though, Neville noticed, without his usual vigor.

The bell rang and the group got up slowly, collecting their things, and in Ron's case, shoving a last bit of steak and kidney pie into his mouth.

The group split then, Luna heading to North Tower and Professor Trelawney's classroom, the others to Potions.

The price of war was being paid all over again.

{PAGEBREAK}

12 August 1977

Somewhere near Hogsmeade, Scotland

It was too soon. She knew this, even as the pains sent her convulsing on the dirt. It had been a dangerous decision, she knew, a foolish one, putting an unnecessary life at risk.

If her mother could see her now, she'd be clucking her tongue as though she predicted the outcome. Aster held her breath and let it out slowly. She couldn't give away her position. The Death Eaters would probably cut her down where she lay. Instead, she thought of the others. They'd come looking for her soon, when they did their counting and saw she hadn't made it back to the Hog's Head, their current base of operations.

A branch cracked. "Who's there?" She called out, one hand still clutching her wand. She'd take whoever it was down with her.

No one responded. She fumbled through the pack she'd taken for a blanket and pulled it out. No one would miss it, not when they'd not even noticed her taking a bag of supplies in the first place. Laying it on the ground and rolling on top, she waited, but for what she didn't know.

**Well, I was considering amending the flashback, but I really couldn't do that without making it sound like crap. Just as a quick reminder on the timeline-this chapter takes place in late November-early December 1996- so Abigail and Ginny are still fifteen at this point.**

**Now, who wants to place bets (in terms of virtual cookies) that Draco's pulling a Gryffindor here?**

**And any suggestions, comments, concerns, reviews? I'm open to suggestions, here. Thank you for your support and encouragement, and I'll see you next week.**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: We're Off to See the Wizard-Wizard of Oz soundtrack**


	15. The Avalon Seven Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Girl Worth Fighting For-Mulan Soundtrack**

**Listening to: Girl Worth Fighting For-Mulan Soundtrack**

**Okay, okay. I'm lazy. I admit it. Chapter fifteen is basically where my prewritten chapters end and I have to work double time to keep up.**

**Sorry for the short notes. I'm posting this trying to get my morning together…**

Chapter 15

_There is no more than I can do but take it one day at a time. Every day is another fight, a new battle to be won. Potter on the other hand, doesn't see it this way. It's just another example on how being at Hogwarts literally plops them into another world where they hear things, but never see them, and cannot feel the true affects that we have felt here._

_Here, we're lucky to get a shower, whereas Potter and his friends can take as much time as they_ _want, wasting hot water by the gallons. Over there, they_ _get to choose from a selection they want for dinner. Here, we get a sandwich or cup of soup, depending on what we can scrounge up._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney, 23 November, 1975_

"…and that was Journey's 'Don't Stop Believin' ' . Coming up next we have a Yuletide classic imported from the grand old US of A, Bob Rivers' 'Police Stop My Car'. You've been listening to the Great and Powerful Oz on JOVT 91.7 live from Avalon Academy. Have a warm and safe drive home, my friends"

Ron tuned off the radio. They were in the Room of Requirement, and depending on whom you asked, you got various answers as to why. Ron was playing himself in a game of chess-the Muggle version, Hermione was over by a large map of England, Scotland, and Ireland, marking places with names and dates. Harry and Ginny were roasting marshmallows at the fireplace the room had conjured. Neville and Luna were missing-both deciding to go for a walk earlier, and Draco was still missing, as he had been for the better part of the day.

Somewhat frustrated at the lack of pre-Christmas joy and anticipation, he pushed the chess set away from him and leaned back in the soft chair. Term ended two weeks from tomorrow, and they would be heading to Avalon for Midwinter, then Ron and Ginny would be at the Burrow till New Year's.

He sighed. They'd decided to postpone their little project-again. This time they hadn't set a date, and were probably going to be well into their twenties before they got the chance to perform.

{PAGEBREAK}

Draco dragged himself towards the slide leading towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. What he'd done, he admitted-though if anyone else tried to ask otherwise he'd deny it- was incredibly stupid. He finally collapsed against a wall. Hell, in a few hours, he'd bet Myrtle would raise the alarm. It had been incredibly stupid on his part to think he could get to the Chamber of Secrets-and out again-without help.

Well, if his friends didn't kill him, he was sure that his mum would. He could almost hear what she'd say after hearing of this. Probably something along the lines of incredibly stupid-you-could-have-been-killed-and-what-good-would-that-be. Or something about how he never bothered to tell anyone what he was doing. Sirius would start of scolding, then somehow end up telling him about some prank or other. Uncle Ted would keep quiet-he usually left the shouting to Aunt Andy, but he'd give him a look that said he was very disappointed in him.

Hell, Dumbledore might just let him to go to the hospital wing and not bother giving him detention at this point. He rubbed his head. Eh, better deal with Professor Snape. Or Slughorn. His reaction might be more amusing.

He wondered how long it would be before anyone came looking as he propped himself up against the wall.

Well, he might as well make himself more comfortable, not to mention better-looking for the photographs that were sure to result.

{PAGEBREAK}

London was decked out, ready for Christmas. Sirius supposed that he probably wouldn't be celebrating it this year-not that he minded-if it meant he'd get to see Remus and Tonks who'd moved to Avalon over the last couple of months. He let out a frustrated puff of air as he passed into a neighborhood he'd hoped to never see again. Each and every lead they'd gotten on Abigail's disappearance had led to a dead end. Since her necklace had been found by a Ministry-led raid on Borgin and Burkes, everyone had been asking the one question he couldn't voice himself.

Borgin had said a girl had come in, wanting to sell the necklace and that he'd been surprised when she hadn't haggled over the amount. Only difference, Borgin said, was that this girl had light honey-colored hair and hazel eyes. Everything else- height, age, all that, had matched otherwise.

Fred and George had also reported a strange advertisement tucked under the shop door the next morning. What had been drawn on the back made no sense to anyone-random numbers and letters everywhere, starting from a spiral at the center of the page. Sirius had turned the page every which way and couldn't make heads or tails of what it said. Tonks had taken a shot at it and said that she recognized the encryption-one of many used back on Avalon to send messages, but the pattern made no sense.

He paused outside. Well, if nothing else, he could give his mother's portrait hell.

{PAGEBREAK}

The first words out of Hermione's mouth were somewhat predictable for everyone involved.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She asked, looking as though she wanted to slap him upside the head with her book.

"Figured it'd be easier on my own," Even to his own ears, the answer sounded stupid.

"Oh yeah, going to the Chamber of Secrets, fighting a basilisk, very smooth," Ginny snapped. "Thanks for telling us, by the way."

Draco longed to snap back, "Bite me," but knew that doing so would only result in another fight-and Ginny packed a mean right hook. So, he settled for praying that whatever punishment his parents already had in store would be enough humiliation. He'd dealt with the usual dares-for example, wearing Abigail's mother's dress and bonnet to class during Homecoming Week, trying to shoot an apple off Tom Murphy's head during archery classes, and climbing up the flagpole at school to place Professor Morton's toupee underneath the Avalon flag. All had resulted in one of three scenarios-cheers for bravery from the other students (including a rather nasty-looking rugby player), boos of shame, or his mother slapping him round the head with her copy of the paper while lecturing the importance of well…it usually led to her talking about what _she_ had done, and how unlike himself, had not been caught.

So he figured that he would be in store for another round of lectures soon enough that it would be best to take it quietly.

{PAGEBREAK}

16 December 1977

Avalon Academy, Avalon

"Aster!" James Potter was furious.

"What?" she replied from her position by the window. Classes were done for the day, and she was looking at the snow falling outside as the sun set.

"What the hell is this?" He held up a folded piece of paper. She turned, and he saw she still wore her school uniform. He knew she wouldn't acknowledge anything until she was either dead and unable to deny it or beaten at her own game.

What surprised him was how calm and composed she looked. He knew-Regulus had briefed him and Lily from the moment the pair arrived on Avalon-that the Court officials had been trying to trip her up-catch her saying something to have this paper declared invalid-from the moment she'd walked into the meeting room a couple days earlier.

"It's exactly what it says it is." She replied, going to where a teapot sat on a side table. "Do really think I'm that daft?"

He sighed. Clearly, she was not in a mood to be reasoned with. "I'm saying is that if this is published in the papers, you know what that means for me."

"So, then I guess you'd have to jump the fire before this is published," she plucked the paper out of his hand, tucking it safely in her pocket. "Tea?"

"Am I the only one that sees what can happen if word of this gets out?" James said, throwing himself onto the sofa, though careful not to spill the cup. "First, you get kicked out of here. Second," He helped himself to a small biscuit. "You both get ostracized and cut off from everyone. Then, Riddle kills you and has a merry party while I endure the ever-constant lecture on…" he set the saucer down on the tea table. "And that's to say nothing of what Lily'll have to do."

"I for one, am sick and tired of people staring at my belly all the time, and everyone asking me if I've gone in for my first appointment. I don't want Riddle after me, hell, I'm tired of everyone looking to me for guidance when I'm more limited in what I know than most anyone else." She sat down opposite him. "Which is why I've already made my decision."

He snorted into his cup. "What did Ted have to say about that?"

"That he'd get Dora a sham marriage to Charlie Weasley if I didn't pull her. Granted, she's hanging by a thread on her claim, but it's a claim nevertheless, and, James, she can't even go to primary school like everyone else her age because of it! Every day, she asks someone why she can't play outside without guards and Aurors watching her. Every day, she asks me why she's stuck inside when other kids her age are running around, and their biggest worry is someone tucking a snowball down their shirt." Tea spilled onto the table as she slammed her cup down. "I've taken her off because I don't want her to fall victim to who she's related to, like we have."

Echoes of screams of disbelief and terror sounded in her eyes, and he was sure she was thinking of _that day_ , just as he was.

"So, what you're going to force my and Lily's kid into that instead?" he demanded.

"I'm not." she replied, picking up a folder. "The plan's all here. The Provisional Council will be in charge until Dora's fifteen-at which time she'll have reached the age of majority-" "That's seventeen," he interjected and she gave him a look. "-it's the age where they can legally give consent to such things-testify on their own behalf and such-and if she decides at that point, she'd rather remain an ordinary girl, then there are plans to transfer the government into a more democratic form."

"So I take it you're not expecting?" He asked.

She flicked another biscuit at him.

**Please review, I'm sure I'll have more concise notes later…**

**Listening to: Firework-Katy Perry**


	16. The Avalon Seven Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas Soundtrack)**

**Listening to: Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas Soundtrack)**

**Okay, so I've been spotty namely due to a new and recurring invasion on my happy world: schoolwork. I'm pretty much writing the chapters a week before they're due, and I may have to break to catch my breath. I'll let you know if that's the case. In the meantime, please keep reviewing!**

Chapter 16

_You wouldn't believe half the cover-ups that Hogwarts has been involved in._

_-James Potter from the Avalon Student Television series "The Keeneys" Season 2, episode 4 "A Matter of Honor"_

Lucius Malfoy sometimes wondered what exactly his son had done in terms of extracurricular activities while at Avalon Academy. He knew, so far as he'd seen in pictures, and been told by both is wife and Draco, that he was a Seeker on one of the school teams. He knew that he was a part of the A/V club (he wondered how well that would go over with Bellatrix, who probably didn't even know what A/V meant).

But, since Draco had come home, Lucius had found that the lock on his liquor cabinet had been broken no less than five times, his study had been messed with about the same, and Draco was probably going through what remained of the dark objects under the drawing room floor.

He'd have to ask Narcissa, but he was pretty sure Espionage 101 wasn't on the school curriculum.

So, he had to admit that Draco was taking Abigail's disappearance more deeply than most. Her uncle seemed torn between disbelief that she would do such a thing and relief that caring for her over break (it still surprised him that Harry made it from term to term in one piece) and was no longer his problem.

So he waited until Draco was asleep and Narcissa was occupied (Andromeda had been coming over a lot to sort out baby clothes for Tonks' and Remus's child), to see if what he thought was going actually was.

After learning that Aster Jean Keeney could live in the manor for days on end without him even noticing her presence, he'd made it his business to explore every nook and cranny (even asking Dobby, the seemingly most helpful of the house elves). He'd found a number of rooms that looked as though they'd been hurriedly stashed together. Books, upturned tables, papers strewn about.

Narcissa had been running an Anti-Voldemort campaign right under his nose and he hadn't even known. Then again, she'd probably gone to lengths to ensure he'd never find out.

One room had two or three sets of bunk beds in it, as though it had been used as a makeshift dormitory. Dobby or another elf had obviously been taking care of it, as neither the sheets nor the dressers had even the slightest speck of dust. A single folded paper sat on the dresser nearest the door. It was white, not yellowed with age, so he could only assume that someone had been in there recently and forgotten about the paper. He unfolded it, and another piece of paper slipped out onto the floor.

It looked like a Muggle photograph-one of bad quality, though. A fuzzy shape was the only thing he could make out. He looked at the right corner and cursed.

It read: _Patient: Keeney, Abigail 14-12-1996_

Damnit.

{PAGEBREAK}

Ron thought the Burrow was more crowded in the evenings now. Maybe it was just his imagination, but then again, Charlie was here, Bill and Fluer spent most of their time here now that Bill had finally asked Fleur to marry him. Fred and George often bought their girlfriends as well, to the point where Bri Fairchild and Angelina Johnson were quasi-permanent figures in the Weasley home. Ginny and Harry more often than not went for walks after dinner, despite the cold. Ron and Hermione were close behind.

So, yes, now that Ron was sharing his room with Harry, Neville, Fred, and George, things were a tiny bit crowded.

So, when Fred and George were late at the shop one night- something that was becoming more frequent as Christmas approached, the others had time to plan.

"Heard Draco's taking things hard," Neville said absently, fishing the cherry out of his empty soda bottle. He was lying on the cot, staring up at the ceiling as the old ghoul banged on some pipes in the attic above them.

"How bad is he?" Ron asked, wrapping a string around his finger.

"Well," Harry said, propping himself up on his elbows. "You know that hangover we all had at the end of term last year, the one that gave it away to McGonagall that we'd been up to something?"

"Yeah," That wasn't one experience he was forgetting in a hurry.

"He's a bit worse than that. Talked to him on the telephone the other day and he was just mumbling."

Ron winced. He'd never seen Draco that incoherent. Sure, they'd all winced a bit at McGonagall's tone of voice, but to be actually stumbling around?

Hermione turned a page of the morning's edition of _The Avalon Advocate_. "Anyone going to join the archery contest this year?" Ginny asked, seeing the advertisement.

"Can't shoot straight," Neville muttered, finally stabbing the cherry with his straw and putting it in his mouth. "You?" he asked, pointing the straw at Ron.

"I'm all right with that, not up to competition level, though," Ron replied, finally running out of string and unwinding it before repeating.

"Abigail's the best shot out of all of us. Pulls off a Robin Hood nearly every time."

"What's a 'Robin Hood'?"

"Slicing an arrow in half by landing in the same exact spot." Hermione clarified. "They used to have one every New Year's. Last years' was canceled though?"

"Why was it canceled?" Neville asked before remembering. "Oooh. Right."

"I think Fred and George said something the other night about being asked to sponsor." Ginny said, sticking her wand behind her ear. "It draws a huge crowd. First prize this year is-"

"Let me guess," Ron said. "A golden arrow?" Harry nodded. "It's one for every age group. Gold arrow's first place. Silver, second and bronze, third."

"And Abigail always places second or first." Harry said, "Only person who can beat her is Viktor Krum in finals and he's not showing this year."

"Why isn't he showing?" Hermione asked as they heard Mrs. Weasley's roar as she discovered some test merchandise Fred and George had left lying around.

"Quidditch conflict." Harry said immediately. "Bulgaria against Luxemburg. It's Semi-Finals of the World Cup."

"And let me guess," Ron said. "Couldn't get tickets, mate. Sorry." Harry shrugged,

"So," Neville said, bringing the conversation around back to the Archery Tournament. "Abigail wouldn't miss a chance to defend her title."

"Which means she'll definitely show." Ron said, only getting a glimmer of what was going on.

"Well, I guess we know what we'll be doing." Hermione said in a matter of fact voice.

{PAGEBREAK}

"It's bloody freezing here," Ron said, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. It was the first day of the archery tournament-only the finals were actually held New Year's Day. It was relatively simple by Avi standards, meaning to the ordinary witch or wizard, it was complex. The age groups were usually classed by year in school, or in case of most of the adults, were either in "Young Adult" (meaning under 100) or "Aged" (meaning according to Sirius's interpretation, old as the school itself).

Ron found this confusing, as at Hogwarts, that meant there were seven groups-one for each year. At Avalon, however, students were sorted more to academic ability rather than age, meaning that students could be as young as twelve, yet still in what at Hogwarts would be considered fifth year classes, although that was a bit of a stretch. Exampli gratia- Narcissa Black had been a year older than her fellow classmates, yet was grouped with them based upon the scores of her entrance exams, meaning she had been only half a year ahead of the students in her year at Hogwarts. If it had been based on age, well, then she'd have been taking her OWLs at fourteen and NEWTs at fifteen, given the accelerated pace of the classes at the Academy.

He studied the clipboard he was holding. "Anyone you don't recognize sign up for our year?" He asked, scanning the list of names he'd memorized seemingly overnight (and it indeed had been the duration of the train ride from London to Glastonbury that he'd been presented with this list).

"Murphy, McKormic, Thompson…no one yet," Draco said. "Argh, Fairchild's kid brother's lost a place since the last time one of these was held. Damnit."

Hermione gave him a look. "Just because it's not allowed, doesn't mean we can't talk about who's better than whom," he defended himself, going back to his list.

"Well, everyone looks all right," Neville said, "Except there's a name here that doesn't ring a bell." He looked up. "Eileen Black. Ever hear of her?" Harry shrugged. "No." He looked at the entry form. "Home schooled…but we've got too many to count there….raised in Manchester…ah," he said, pointing where the school was listed. "Attends Stonewall High in Surrey." He looked at the others. "That's the comprehensive that's in the same neighborhood as the Dursleys."

"Well, it's a bit obvious, if it's that bad," Hermione said. "Abigail's smarter than that."

"You're right," Harry said. "Well, I guess we'd better get a good seat then."

{PAGEBREAK}

It was more the fact that this was completely stupid that was going to get her in trouble.

The Hanged Man, the pub she was in, was ripe for gossip, and of course, there was the Riddle's old cook behind the bar, telling the latest ne'er-do-well who asked the tale.

"An' then, Annie-the ol' Missis' maid came in tellin' me that they was all in the'r dinner things from the nigh' before!" the old cook wiped down where the latest drunk had spilled his shot before passing out on the bar. "Them fancy bobbies couldn' prove it was Frank, but 'e was the on'y one sides me and th' footman that even 'ad a key!"

She left enough money for her barely touched drink and slipped out. The night was cold, even as an old car or two rumbled by. Pulling her cap down more tightly over her ears she shoved her hands in her pockets, knowing where she was headed next. The old gardener's shed-long since empty since he had been discovered murdered last spring-still sat on the bottom of the hill near the house where he'd worked.

This was insane. She didn't have any real business checking out The Riddle House, as people pronounced it-as if its infamy had earned it the right to be spelled with capitol letters. Her business lay with the old run down hell-hole just outside of the town.

She was going to get it if she was spotted by anyone as she climbed the hill, feeling as though it'd been ages since she'd climbed a hill like this.

So, that's what it was. The place that had been converted into a haven for darkness. Well, Riddle did have a dramatic style.

She downed a bit of the potion she'd nicked from Slughorn.

Just for luck.

{PAGEBREAK}

18 December 1977, Evening

Avalon

"So," Regulus said, "You-"

"Yes," Severus said in a dead sort of tone.

"and Aster-" "We know the specifics, just get to the point." Aster interrupted.

"Ted's going to kill me," Severus said. "And probably let Andy do you" she gave him a look. "Since you're screwing them over and all."

"First off, I am screwing no one over than myself." She said, counting on her fingers. "Second, what you lot do once we're gone, that's your problem. Third, when Riddle hears about this, the worst he can do is laugh manically."

"Before he kills me," James said, downing his latest sherry near the fireplace. "I tell you, this is going to only put at least ten more people in the Lake before New Year's."

"That's not going to happen, you dumarse." Aster said, going over and slapping him upside the head with her textbook. "Because no one's going to tell anyone anything."

Aster set the book down on the tea table. "We're going to do what they did when the Commies killed the Romanovs-"

"Cover up a seven-person homicide?" Narcissa asked, from her position by the window. "I'm not helping you move the bodies."

"Even if it were to frame your boyfriend and you still get everything?" Aster asked, sweetly before getting serious. "No one's getting killed. We're just going to pretend nothing's wrong."

"And get shoved out in the cold when everyone realizes we lied." James interjected. "I'm not going to hide you from the press when this gets out."

"Wrong." Aster said, "We're just going to hope like hell no one believes us except Dumbledore."

"Aster, I've been on a pretty much first-name basis with him since my first year at Hogwarts." James said. "I don't see it happening where he's not just going to casually slip it into conversation."

"Than take it up with him. I'm trying to get us all off the hook here."

"You're doing a pretty crap job," Regulus said, amusing himself with some toy Lincoln logs Dora had left on the floor. "No offense,"

"Do you have any other suggestion?" she asked. He shook his head. "I thought so."

"Just saying, Andy's going to kill you once she finds out that Dora's not going to school next year." he went back to building his toy cabin.

"She's not going to kill me because Dora is going to school, and no one's going to give a rat's arse about it."

"So what are you saying?" Severus asked. "Do you mean-"

"Yep." Severus let his head fall back onto the top of the couch.

"And we're going to pretend none of this happened?" James said, looking slightly worried.

"Unless Riddle does us a favor and blows himself up and we can all get out of this fire without being burned, yes."

**Ah, will they ever reveal what's going on? Maybe, maybe not. Hee hee. Well, I'd better ask my dear mother for a ride as I'm not driving in that snow that's falling to work. Or home in the aftermath.**

**Please, after you read this visit my dear friend SinaFairchild's profile and read her stories-she's amazing!**

**Keep on rockin' people!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: Slytherin Night (unknown at the moment, a "Tonight, Tonight" HP parody)**


	17. The Avalon Seven Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Vertigo-U2**

**Listening to: Vertigo-U2**

**Hello, hello! Welcome to the first update since the official semester has started.**

**Well, I have made some progress and we are not in immediate danger of being brought to a standstill.**

**Thank you so much to SinaFairchild for putting me into her story and her awesome updates. Thank you for all the reviews people-the more I get the happier I am when I write.**

**Most importantly, we are getting to the point where last time I decided to wrap it up in 21 chapters. For the record: not happening this time. I'll keep it going till we reach a detailed end of the year. Some questions will be answered, others will be left hanging. And even more will come, so please pay attention to pop culture references and drink plenty of butterbeer.**

**Or ask Fred and George Weasley to give you the answers. Up to you.**

Chapter 17

_Er…What's rule number three?_

_-Never tell Aster "No"_

_-Regulus Black and Severus Snape; from the Avalon Student Television series "The Keeneys" Season 1, episode 1-"In Her Ladyship's Service"_

The day of the archery contest dawned bright and cold. "Younger years are just about finished," Neville said, teeth chattering as he studied his clipboard. "Moving onto the next round are Murphy, Roland, and…Young."

"Any sign of Abigail?" Ron asked as a couple of last-minute sign ups ran to the starting position for their group. Draco shook his head, scanning the crowd with his Omnoculars. "Nope," he sounded dejected. "Nothing matching the description that Borgin gave us."

"Draco," Ginny said. "How many times have we all snuck out right from under your mum's nose because she didn't recognize us? Even if she used a Muggle hair dye, she can still wear a wig on top of that."

"Yeah," Draco said, watching a girl lean against the railing separating the spectators from the contestants. Her belly was slightly protruding as though she was expecting. He sighed, imagining a happier day. He brought the lenses to the top of the stands where Remus and Tonks-Tonks standing out with her shocking pink hair, were watching the next group as they knocked their arrows into position.

A quick glance back down at the ground level and he saw the girl was gone.

"And give it up for the Blue Team!" Fred Weasley announced from the commentator's stand he was sharing with George. "Moving onto the semi-finals, Derek Horn!" The crowd cheered as Derek waved.

"And now for the Reds," George continued. "Competing for the final slot in this year's semi-final round, Thomas Mowry, Mel Haney, Becca McGriffin, Brian Stewart, Jaylin Horace, and Jean Black." Many of the contestants waved as the crowd cheered as the names were announced. Draco noticed Jean Black-and he was only half-sure it was she, given the fact that her hair was covered by a hat, more interested in positioning her bow.

One by one the contestants stepped forward to aim and fire. Mowry missed, nearly hitting Moody in his other eye. Haney, on the other hand didn't even come close to the bull's eye. McGriffin and Stewart made fair shots-Stewart's was only a half-inch away from the center of the target. Horace fumbled completely, with the arrow falling halfway to the target. He saw Jean Black step forward, wink cheerfully in his direction and fire.

The arrow hit its target, dead center.

To speed things up in the semi-finals and final round, Draco saw his mother make the shot into the center of the bull's eye. Whoever came closest would win.

The others-excited at making it so far, missed completely, only with Ginny's coming close enough to even be considered. He was about to call this day a bust when Jean Black stepped forward. Knocking the arrow, she aimed carefully.

The crowd-Draco included held their breath as they waited for the arrow to fall.

The arrow sliced through the one already in its way and stuck.

A Robin Hood, the move named after the famous archer.

He put the clues together.

" _Jean Valjean, what kind of name is that?"_

" _It's the names we know that make our best covers. We know who they are already, Drake."_

" _Just because you can pull off the best moves doesn't mean it's good to show off unless you're proving a point."_

Jean, her mother's middle name. Black…well, it was too obvious, wasn't it?

" _Sometimes the obvious is more likely false than truth."_

He could easily sum it up in a sentence.

Holy freakin' shit.

{PAGEBREAK}

Abigail walked along the high road, seeing most of the shops were closed so that the owners could attend the archery tournament. Paying off the girl to take her place had taken most of the ready cash Borgin had given her. Hell, she was just lucky that Annabelle Seymour was a damn good archer.

She ignored the crunch of snow beneath boots as she wandered over to the park. Someone had figured it out.

"Hey," Draco said, causing her to pause. "Wait up." She sighed. Might as well get this over with, she reasoned.

"Missed you," she said as she turned. They hugged and Draco seemed reluctant to let go.

"Missed you too," he said. "But seriously? I thought Parkinson had gotten a hold of you."

"Well, the ah, hair change she was dealing with the last few days of term?" she smiled. "Guilty."

"Well, you were always creative with things like that. Just next time, please don't do skunk colors. I've been having nightmares for days about that."

She looped her arm through his and they walked along the path between the oak trees. "So, what's your plan from here? Dad said you might've spent a couple nights back at the manor."

"Well, I basically stayed there going in between places." Abigail said. "I was doing something for Dumbledore."

"And?" he asked. She sighed. "Well, the only good thing that came of it was we know where he's hiding out. Since you know, your dad turned out to be a traitor, he kind of lost his favorite place to hold court."

"Please tell me you stayed away." he said, grinning exasperatedly. "I basically snuck in, wrecked some havoc without being caught, and slunk back out like the sneaky snake my uncle always says I am." They'd reached a portion of the park where a memorial had been erected at the end of the last war.

"I'm going to stay at Dad's for the rest of term, though." she said as they paused before it. Even in winter, people still brought flowers and propped them up near a loved one's name or a favorite spot.

"Why?" He glanced at her, pieces suddenly clicking. Her coat, usually loose and just hanging off her was suddenly…small. "Abigail!" He groaned. "So, first you're pregnant, then you lose…I'm confused."

"Turns out, it's multiples." Abigail said. "According to the Muggle doc I saw in London, I lost one, but still have two."

Draco looked like he was about to faint. "Seriously?" his voice had become strangely high pitched. "Multiples are somewhat common in my family. And yours." she reminded him. "Remember what your mum said? Brice Howell was pregnant with two when she got murdered. And my mum carried at least two sets of twins before me."

"So, I take it, you're keeping them?" At her look, he was reminded that it was a pointless question.

"Question is, what are we going to do once they're here." she said. "I'm going to have to finish school-"

"And I'm pretty sure that, in your thinking it didn't cross your mind that Mum has a crazy sister that would love to see all four of us dead?" She smiled and shook her head.

"I thought we could cross that bridge when we come to it."

"So basically, you're officially missing to keep Riddle from finding you?"

"Basically, my dear Dr. Watson."

{PAGEBREAK}

17 December 1977

Mercy Hall, Avalon

If anyone asked, they were not drunk, James decided, downing the last of the Firewhiskey in his glass. They were merely helping a friend in need. Meanwhile, Gideon and Fabian Prewett (who had so far drunk two pitchers of eggnog on their own) were prowling around, looking for the perfect "souvenir" to give to their sister and her husband.

"So this ain' so bad," Regulus slurred. The comment would have been better, James thought, had he not been trying to slide out of his chair whilst saying it.

"You got tha' right." Aster agreed, knocking back another shot. "So, Reggie, Reggie, Reggie," she said, tumbling out of her seat and tripping over her long skirts, leaning on the chair for balance. "We've got to find you a girl, mate,"

"Act'lly, all I need is a good supply of booze and I'm good," Regulus said, giving up on being able to poor the liquid into his glass and downing it straight from the bottle.

At that moment, the Prewett twins stumbled into the room, preceded by a rather odd looking clock. James recognized this clock. It was the main reason Aster couldn't sneak out without getting caught. Instead of telling the time, the face showed "Home," "School" and things such as "Brittania" and "Traveling".

"Trash it," Aster said, somehow tripping over her own feet (James was glad Dora wasn't here to laugh at such a sight. Ted would kill them. ) For the past few days, Aster's main goal had been eradicating any visible evidence her mother ever had a say in her life up to this point (so he was pretty sure that Snape was here to stay, as were Regulus and Narcissa).

"Well, that's the problem," Fabian (or was it Gideon?) said. "It ain't that easy to break." the other one finished.

"So we-"

"-thought that we could take it off your hands-"

"and give it-"

"-to our dear sister and her husband."

"Fine," Aster said, assuming a most unladylike pose, pulling up her skirts so as to swing her legs over the arm of the chair. "But if I see it from now till New Year's I'll turn it into firewood and send it to Riddle. Sonofabitch could do wit' some fuel for the fire."

"Just one thing," Gideon (or Fabian, he could never tell which) said, pointing at the hands.

"Lemme fix that," Regulus heaved himself out of his chair. "I can do it." without bothering to roll up his sleeves, Regulus reached out and wrestled the hand on the clock that read "Aster Jean" off. The hand put up a good fight, and at the end of it, sent Regulus flying backward, holding the twisted piece of metal in his hand. "VICTORY!" He shouted in triumph.

Upstairs a door slammed and James winced. Despite having confessed every last detail of his life, Lily Evans was still making him work for her forgiveness, despite the fact that she had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, not looking very intimidating in a pink dressing gown with bunny slippers. The fact that her hair was uncombed and all over the place did not lend to the fact she was trying to be intimidating.

"Trashing the place," Regulus said from his spot on the floor, as he'd been unable to right himself.

"Getting Molly and Arthur a present." the Prewetts chorused happily.

"Removing every last trace of my mum," Aster said in a would-be innocent voice, filling her glass, although spilling more of the amber liquid than was probably intended.

James remained silent, as he finished his drink. "So, what're you doing down here?" He prayed she bought the fact that he was still more coherent than the others.

"Making sure you idiots didn't accidentally kill each other in a drunken fit." Lily said. "By the way, I had a nice letter from Professor Dumbledore." James felt the cold ice of fear plant itself in his stomach. Shit. They'd taken off without doing so much as letting Dumbledore know.

"And?"

"We've got to be in class by eight. Let's go, you prat."

With that, a good night ended, and James prepared himself to suffer through class, not only with Sirius's nagging, Remus's shrewd disapproval, and Peter's curiosity, and Lily's wrath, and Snape's amusement (lucky bugger had caught an early train back), but with the fact that in less than twelve hours time, he'd have the mother of all hangovers.

**Remember those old, carefree drunken nights? I have not had any, and never intend to have any, although one of my dear friends (hem, hem) can provide many tales of illegal drugs, and neighborhood rowdiness. All I have to go on is a bunch of adult drunks across my street.**

**Well, here we go, please review. I'll not press you to do so, so please, feel free to leave a comment, suggestion, criticism, anything that will float your boat.**

**See you next week!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: Clare De Lune-Debussy**


	18. The Avalon Seven Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Castles and Dreams-Blackmore's Night**

**Listening to: Castles and Dreams-Blackmore's Night**

**Well, I thought my boss would let me have a weekend to myself and apparently that was a "mistake" in the schedule for next week. Apparently it's too much to ask that I get a full Saturday and Sunday to myself unless I plan it months in advance.**

**In other news, I am officially a December graduate- I received my diploma Thursday in the mail. And still my college is trying to squeeze thirty-five more bucks out of me for a picture frame.**

**How about I go down to CVS and get one for ten? That would make them mad.**

**Hope ya'll are having a better time at work than me.**

Chapter 18

_Second Sight can help us It can also harm us if we use it improperly. That is why Divination is so important-a single sign misread can either make or break what we have built here._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney 12 September 1972_

Although he wasn't officially joining the search, Severus Snape knew there was one place where Abigail could be. Often, when he saw people comparing clues, he wanted to laugh at them. Half the time, he thought Tonks knew and was on the verge of telling Sirius-or worse yet Remus who would surely raise hell in a way in which only he was capable.

So, he basically kept mum about the whole thing.

As he sat in his study- for once his desk was devoid of students' papers-he figured he'd earned a nice shot of Firewhiskey, silently reminiscing the days gone by where he'd often appear in class the next day hungover and falling asleep. Good times they had been, and more often than not, James Potter would notice and wonder exactly what part of the castle had been defiled the night before (both he and Aster had set limits after all, there was something distinctly wrong about breaking into a professor's office in the middle of the night and the Astronomy Tower was more of a place where couples went to fuel the fire to the gossip of the castle).

More often than not, they usually fell asleep in an empty classroom and had to hurry-she to escape before anyone could detect her presence, and he as so to not rouse the suspicions of his housemates.

So now, he basically let Abigail sit in Spinner's End. In a few weeks, she wouldn't be able to continue her search for the Horcruxes. As it was, he was reluctant to let her go to Little Hangleton to look at Ground Zero of Riddle's rise.

She had gotten back in one piece, and put out a few false clues to lead the searchers-and more importantly the Death Eaters-heading towards Dover.

In a way, it was like helping Aster keep a low profile. The next question was, when and where Abigail would unintentionally blow her cover and use magic?

{PAGEBREAK}

Sirius was on a beach. That was the first thing that he registered.

He saw a slightly older version of Abigail-no, Abigail's hair was more like James's than that. It must be her mother than.

Aster did not move, nor did she speak. He saw she was wearing the formal gown of a member of the Avalon Court. She faced the Lake as a small clutter of ravens flew overhead, cawing loudly as he heard horses behind them.

The riders- he recognized one as Evan Johnson, dismounted and came towards her. "My lady," Johnson said, approaching her.

Aster closed her eyes briefly and Sirius thought he saw tears glistening, but her voice was steady. "I know," she said quietly, turning to face him. "Quand at-elle lieu? (When did it happen?)"

"Just now," Evan Johnson replied. He knelt and the others did so behind him. He took her hand and Sirius could see the brief glint of a gold ring tarnished with age.

"Ma dame, il a plu à la Déesse que votre mère quittent cette vie. En tant que tel, soyons les premiers à annoncer vos nouvelles.(My lady, it has pleased the Goddess that your mother depart this life. As such, let us be the first to announce your news.)"

She nodded and they rose. She refused the horse that they had brought for her, and instead walked the way to Mercy Hall. She kept her head down, and Sirius could see tears quietly falling. When they reached the small town, the bell started tolling ominously.

At the door to her mother's room, she bade them wait outside before going alone. Sirius followed her and heard her speaking as though waiting for an answer.

"Etes-vous heureux maintenant? Vous pensez que vous avez gagné. Au lieu de cela, j'ai Mère. Et personne ne sera capable de le nier. Pas quand il ya une preuve. (Are you happy now? You think you've won. Instead, Mother I have. And no one will be able to deny it. Not when there's proof.)" she said the last part almost to herself, and Sirius could see a gold band-a wedding ring he realized-sitting on her finger as she moved toward the window.

Aster looked over her shoulder at that moment, still clutching her ring as though it were a lifeline. Her gold eyes bore into his and he could detect no sadness in her eyes, only a distant fear. She blinked, bringing her gaze back to the window, resting her hands on the sill, contemplating her next move.

She took a deep breath, and left, leaving Sirius alone to wonder.

What would happen next?

{PAGEBREAK}

21 September 1977

Somehow, she had figured it out. Although, looking back, it didn't take a person with a high IQ to figure it out, just someone who knew how to put the clues together.

Hell, even Pettigrew could put two and two together if he stopped hanging around Potter.

But Lily Evans had.

So he knew he was screwed, sitting here in the Room of Requirement, trying to deal with the fact that someone had figured it out.

Lily took her rolled up copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and smacked him upside the head. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked, looking as though she was more likely to kill him than Riddle ever would. "Don't answer that," she said as Severus opened is mouth to do just that. "You weren't."

"Well…" he started, trailing off as he wasn't quite sure where to begin. Lily gave him a look reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that it all spilled out in a rush.

"Okay, we started thinking about it about a year ago, when I heard she'd had a fight with her mum, I figured what the hell, I mean she probably would be staying for good this time…then it was the end of January and if we hadn't done it then, we'd have had to wait until the end of April which would've given her mum more time to manhandle her back before she turned seventeen, and we found a guy willing to keep his mouth shut and then it was the day of and we really were too far gone to turn back and then we woke up the next day and I went to class and she went back home and we haven't told anyone since."

He paused to take a breath. "And you're basically the first to put two and two together and not completely miss anything."

Lily slapped him over the head. "Next time something like this happens, tell me before you do something stupid."

"Like what?" he asked, watching her pace in front of the self of books that the room had conjured.

"Like run off and get married to a girl who isn't supposed to get married in the first place!" Lily snapped, slapping him again with the newspaper.

"Don't you think I don't know what can happen?" He asked. "Best case scenario, she gets kicked out, and we're forced to stay here. Worst case," he shrugged. "worst case everyone involved ends up dead in a triple homicide."

"I take it James doesn't know?" she smirked. Severus groaned. He hadn't thought about that.

"Can we skip that conversation and pretend that it's already happened?" he was trying to find a better solution to this. Anything- even joining that merry band of pricks Riddle enjoyed as lackeys would be better than telling James Potter that he (Severus Snape) had married his (James Potter's) half-sister without thinking of repercussions.

"No." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

**Ah, Severus, my dear boy, you really must learn that asking questions only gets you into deeper trouble. Who wants to bet on detentions for the big reveal?**

**Chocolate Frogs to Bri (SinaFairchild) who figured it out first (although, you did have the little hint I PM'd you** **J) . To those that guessed, have some Bertie Bott's Beans.**

**And now that I've received my degree- I'm going to the Wonderful World of Harry Potter in June!**

**To those of you who aren't working this weekend or the next, I say unto you: you lucky SOBs, make the most of it. Of course, the only good thing coming out of that shift would be I'll be able to afford my internship this summer.**

**Happy week to all of you!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: The Villain-Ministry of Magic**


	19. The Avalon Seven Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: A Very Potter Musical Act 2, Part 1**

**Listening to: A Very Potter Musical Act 2, Part 1**

**Okay, for those of you that were here earlier, I accidentally uploaded future chapters instead of this one. Yeah...and I was at work all day and didn't notice it. So here's the REAL Chapter 19**

**Well, well, well. Again we find ourselves Saturday morning with me keeping my eyes open long enough to post this and go to work. Sadly, I have an afternoon shift today…yeah, I'm going to be tired after that.**

**Also, a reminder: for those of you who do not check my profile, the disclaimer for this story and my others is there. I am picking up an extra shift to cover my dermontology expenses (almost $130 even with insurance!) today, I don't need anyone suing me over screwing over JKR or anyone else.**

Chapter 19

_There's no way anyone can change what has been, is, and will be. No one can avoid destiny. We can fight it all we want, but eventually, it catches up to us. The goal is to not let it consume you. That is why it's important that Harry stays with you, for the moment he sets foot on Avalon, he will be hurtling down a path no one save his friends and companions will be able to follow._

_-from the last letter of Aster Jean Keeney to James Potter; 31 December 1980_

Neville was surprised no one else had figured out the clue. Draco had told him, but in confidence. Right, tell the one with the highest torture risk. No wonder his father had been such a good Death Eater.

He was still smacking himself for ever agreeing to this plan.

The pinwheel, the seemingly random numbers. The center letter standing for a seemingly random location. The numbers-the address. The other clues to narrow down the search.

It all fit. The apothecary's-an Avi herbologist he knew only by reputation, was nearer to Hyde Park than Diagon Alley. Being late, he saw that the herbologist had left, making sure that his supply of herbs and other "magic potions" for his Muggle customers and Wiccan spell books was ready for opening tomorrow.

He heard someone moving boxes in the back. He rang the bell set on the counter and took time to study the layout. It was a good set up, although it was risky, putting fluxweed near the moonstone-those things could do funny things if they mixed improperly. The lone security guard sat snoozing near the door.

"What do you want?" Abigail asked, leaning up against the counter.

"Why'd you do it?" he countered. "Why'd you run off like that? Everyone's looking for you."

"I did it because I had to," she snapped, coming around to the other side of the counter. "And I'll still have to make it to Avalon by Beltane. Don't you know that already?"

He took a good moment to study her. The apron was loose around her body, but he could see the faint curve of her belly as she turned towards the bookshelf.

"Yeah," he said. "Meanwhile, my gran's going to be going spare," he started ticking things wrong with the plan off on his fingers. "Ron'll kill me, Ginny will kill me." He looked at her, "Oh yes. My Potions Professor will kill me too."

Abigail gave him a look. "Believe it or not, it'll all work out

"Why do I get the feeling I won't be taking my NEWTs this year?" he asked, banging his forehead against the window.

"Maybe because you'll do what my father did and won't be able to contain your curiosity." Abigail replied in an innocent voice. Neville groaned softly.

{PAGEBREAK}

"I'm going to kill him," Sirius said, sitting down heavily.

"Kill who?" Narcissa asked conversationally as she passed him the rolls.

"Neville," Sirius said. "He's up and disappeared. I've got a sneaking suspicion that Abigial's involved."

"Well, we know she was always headed that way," Ted Tonks said, spooning some peas onto his plate. His wife gave him a look. "It's true. Look at her family."

"I thought we said we weren't going to discuss that." Andromeda said in a voice that would have made the one sister not present proud.

"Well, it's a well-known fact that if you don't want to be dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, if Aster-and now Abigail-put out some dodgy clue, you don't respond." Ted said. "Isn't that right, Dora?"

Tonks rolled her eyes as her hair turned involuntarily green before resuming its usual pink shade. "Thanks for the reminder, Dad."

"I have yet to hear this story," Remus said, giving Sirius a wink.

"Trust me, I'd rather you didn't," Tonks said, dipping her roll into gravy.

"Well," Ted began. "When Dora was four, she would've started school with everyone else. But Aster's mum was a real-"

"Language Ted," Andromeda snapped. Ted continued as though there was no interruption.

"Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, Aster, being Aster thought she'd help Dora do something like Rapunzeal and help her sneak out. So the first day of school, Aster went, no problem, since Dora was supposed to have been with…what was his name?"

"Rodgers." Narcissa said. "I think he might've been Arthur's tutor. He certainly was old enough for it."

"How do you know this?" Lucius asked. Narcissa gave him a look and said. "Did you ever meet Aster's mother?"

"No." Narcissa nodded as though explaining this to a child. "Everyone knew who Arthur's teachers were. It wasn't till Aster kicked up a storm that she got to go to the academy with everyone else."

"And I'm sure dear old Abigail Amaryllis is kicking herself from beyond for it," Sirius said.

"Anyway, then he comes up to us- Dromeda, Her Royal Stubbornness, and I-in the drawing room and tells us Dora wasn't around. Apparently, she fit into Aster's book bag and since we didn't know that she wasn't getting her books till later, none of us thought it strange Aster was practically falling over from the weight of it. And round lunchtime, I go up to the school courtyard, and there's Dora running around chasing Charlie Weasley while Bill just sat without so much as a how-d'you-do watching 'em."

"And then Ted and I start questioning Dora about it." Andromeda said. "Turns out, it was all Aster's idea."

"She was trouble," Ted said. "No doubt about it. Remember that one time we caught her and Severus-"

"Please don't" Sirius said quickly. He knew what the pair had gotten up to. Like most people, he preferred that outside of his exploits, it didn't happen.

"Well, then I'm sure you haven't seen The List." Narcissa said.

"What list?" Ted, Lucius, Remus and Sirius asked at once.

"The List of where they swore not to do anything in Hogwarts." Narcissa said.

"Where did they put on that list?" Remus asked curiously.

"The usual. Dumbledore's office, any teacher's office actually, but Slughorn was a special case. Let's see, there was the Great Hall, Divination Tower, and I think your bed in Gryffindor Tower, Remus."

Sirius looked faint. "Drink?" he asked, pouring a rather large glass of whiskey for himself. Lucius held his glass out and Sirius poured a healthy dose.

{PAGEBREAK}

6 January 1981

Mercy Hall, Avalon

The water, in the silver bowl was clear, except for the reflection of the moonlight as she looked over it. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind of all else. She inhaled slowly and watched the shapes change.

She could see buildings on fire, in an instant, it was gone, replaced by the sight of students running. They wore Hogwarts uniforms and looked panicked. People in skull-like masks ran after them. A flash of an older Remus Lupin staring ahead before he fell to the ground…someone was screaming….

The Quidditch Pitch was ablaze as it was destroyed simply because it was there. A woman laughed. A high, cold laugh to echo that of Tom Riddle. Bellatrix LeStrange, she recognized, as the figure kicked an unconscious (he wasn't dead, she was sure of it) student out of the way to get to a red-haired woman.

She looked around at the scene. It was absolute chaos. No one saw her recoil as the ceiling fell and hit an Auror (what was her name? had they even met?).

In another part of the castle, a lone figure lay bleeding. She recognized Abigail, older…only about sixteen or seventeen., gasping for breath, calling for someone who wasn't there. She took a deep, shuddering breath before lying still and closing her eyes. She was dead.

Aster felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. It couldn't be real. It was an illusion. She prayed for her daughter to move, any sort of movement to show life. It was all for naught.

She found herself following someone (was it James? It certainly looked like him) down the steps leading to the glass boathouse. Blood was smeared on the opposite wall…someone was lying there…who was it?…were they all right? She entered the boathouse and….

She collapsed, gasping for air as the bowl spilled, her having knocked it down. She looked in the water as it spilled over the side of the table. _Your story is at the end, my lady._ She could hear his taunting voice as she had so many times before as he tried-and failed-to kill her.

_Time exists in parts. What has happen, what is happening and what will happen, Aster. There's no use changing anything but the future._

Aster broke the seal of the water-stained dispatch that had arrived earlier. She had ignored it until now, trying to find a spare moment to take a glance into the future. The ink had run, but it was still visible.

The cipher was easy. James rarely made anything more complicated than it had to be. She closed her eyes. Somehow, Riddle had put the pieces together. Avalon was in danger.

She caught a reflection of herself in the window. _Better one person die, and save a thousand._ Who had said that? Maybe it had been Arthur, so long ago that she hadn't fully comprehended what it meant until now.

One thing was for sure. And it broke her heart to come to that conclusion.

She wasn't going to get to see her baby grow up.

**Well, again, please review and read. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure that my dear friend up in Vermont is having fun on the ski lifts more than reading this chapter. Hee hee. He's up there and I'm down here.**

**Well, I'm going to hunker down after my shift and mock the lack of snow. Feel free to make popcorn and join. Until next time, dear readers.**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: Stutter-AVPS (Team Starkid) -Dancing Dementors…my life has been made.**


	20. The Avalon Seven Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: "Voldemort is Going Down"-Team Starkid**

**Listening to: "Voldemort is Going Down"-Team Starkid**

**Okay, for those that saw my big "Oops" moment last week, this is Chapter 20, not Chapter 19.**

**Aye. This is why my friend can't keep me up past eleven. I'll fall asleep and forget important things. He thinks my headaches are from not drinking enough water. They're from sheer sleep deprivation, I tell you. Having micro naps while at work does wonders for scaring you senseless. Add to the fact my fingertips have been cold since August of two years ago, and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster.**

**So, everyone else thinks I should also be more assertive. And in what kind of world is "ten o'clock" translated as "early"? I may be a college student, but some ideals of my peers are plain crazy.**

**Enough of my whinging. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 20

_While I am sure congratulations are in order, I fail to find the part where we should be celebrating the occasion. After all, what sort of gift does one bring when the couple is not supposed to even be married? I hope you have taken all circumstances into consideration, including the fact that I refuse to be a part of your games._

_-letter from James Potter to Severus Snape dated 23 September 1977_

"Draco-"

"No."

"Will you-"

"No!"

"Listen to reason!" Hermione finally had enough of Draco's moping and slapped him across the face.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Draco demanded, rubbing his cheek.

"You have got to snap out of this!" This time it was Ron who was speaking. Draco saw he and Ginny were playing chess Huh. When had that game started?

"Draco, we speak as your friends. Do us all a favor, and snap out of it." Ginny finished.

Draco sighed. "I'll try."

Three days later, at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Draco was still glaring at Ginny. "I hope you're happy," he said, scratching behind his ear. "For the past three days I've had Mum and Dad looking at me like I'm about to fall to pieces."

"Shut up," she snapped as Ron cleared his throat. Harry was holding, and Sirius, fearing for his sanity, was glancing at him uncertainly every so often.

"You're Harry Potter!" Seamus said from where he was standing with his mother and Dean Thomas.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter," Seamus said, scaring his mother who had been fixing his collar by running over and shaking Harry's hand vigorously.

"Can you sign my Harry Potter poster, Mr. Potter," Colin Creevey said, running up and unrolling a large parchment. A baby with a lightening scar in a yellow onsesie and blue bib was giving the thumb's up sign to the crowd.

"Uh, sure," Harry said, "Who should I make it out to?"

"Neville Longbottom, sir."

"Yo, what up man, my name's Dean Thomas," Dean said, slinging one arm around Harry. "You want some bubble gum?"

"Yeah, I like bubble gum-" Harry said before Ginny moved into the fray.

"Ne-how, Harry Potter, my name's Cho Chang. You should stop by the Ravenclaw house sometime." It looked like she was fighting back laughter as the real Cho Chang (accompanied by Cedric Diggory) looked thunderstruck as Harry followed Ginny's hand as though it was the ninth wonder of the world.

"Ron, what's all this?" Harry said, seemingly confused and Draco had to give him credit for his good acting skills.

"Well," Ron said before bursting into song. "You're Harry Freakin' Potter. You don't understand, you're a legend man, to us all. Every son and daughter-"

"Safe-" the small group of Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Colin said, hugging themselves.

"From You-Know-Who, because of you. You were small, but I wonder if you can recall-"

Ron wasn't a bad singer. Of course, this was a lot more intense than the number they'd been practicing for weeks. Especially considering it had a heck of a lot more solos than the other one.

"Long story short, this guy, Voldemort-" Ron whispered the name.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked and the others said "Shh!"

"Was super cruel. He tried to kill you and your parents, this is where it gets intensely cool." Draco wondered if Ron wanted to even make it back to school with the murderous look Sirius was giving him. "Even though you were a tiny little boy, you should've died, but survived and then destroyed, this evil guy and it's a story we enjoy to tell!"

The dancers stood up. "You're Harry Freakin' Potter! We don't prefer Gandalf, Merlin, or Oz. You're a whole lot hotter, with that lightening scar-" Hermione snorted from her position by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "You're a superstar to us all! If we're in trouble, we know who to call!"

Sirius looked like he was only barely holding in laughter as Harry took center stage while the others formed a double line behind them.

"This is all so sad, I mean my mom and were killed long ago-"

"Long ago they died!" Draco had to refrain from smirking. They were in so much trouble when their parents got a hold of them again.

"I want to be psyched, but being unliked is all I know-" Well, Sirius would be having words with Professor Snape at least.

"All he knows that's what!"

Harry started snapping his fingers. "I never thought I would be a part of such a fate, an opportunity eleven years late. I guess it's time for me to step up to the plate and show 'em that I'm something great!"

The music paused as did the others. "I'm Harry freakin' Potter. I'll do what I can, if what you say I am is true. I can't be bothered by my awful past, cause I've found at last something I can do and it's time I knew exactly who I am-"

But then again, maybe he would be the one getting detention after he did his part.

"I'm Harry freakin' Potter!"

"You're Harry freakin' Potter!" the others chroused as Ron and Dean lifted him onto their shoulders. "You're Harry freakin' Potter!"

"I'm the man!" Ron looked like he was going to sprint as soon as they finished and bolt to the train. "Harry freakin' Potter!" Draco cleared his throat and did his best imitation of Professor Snape while hurriedly moving towards an open door.

"That's absurd! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

By the time that everyone on the platform had gotten over their shock, the kids were on the train as the whistle blew and pulled out of the station.

"I hope you're happy," he said, collapsing into a seat opposite Ginny.

"Why?" Ron asked, opening a Chocolate Frog and barely glancing at the card (Morgana-again).

"Your mum looks like she wanted to murder me."

Meanwhile on the platform.

"There's something wrong with those kids," Sirius said conversationally as Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa glared at him.

{PAGEBREAK}

30 June 1976

Spinner's End

"Somebody's in trouble," Regulus sang, coming into the kitchen and tossing a letter on the table.

"What did he do this time?" Severus asked, as the news reporter detailed the most recent of attacks, this time in Kent. Riddle was getting agitated, not knowing where the Avalon stronghold might be, and a lot of people were getting killed because of it.

"Ran away from home," Regulus said, helping himself to the fridge. "Got any pickles?"

"It's not even ten," Severus said. "What the hell do you need pickles for?" Regulus shrugged, grabbing the pickles and a jar of peanut butter. "Not really sure." He took a seat next to Severus. Realizing a couple of people were missing, he asked, "What have you done with Aster and Cissa?"

"They're sleeping one off." Severus said, spreading that morning's _Daily Prophet_ on the table. "And their wands are in the cutlery drawer."

"How'd that-" Regulus shook his head. "I don't think I want to know."

"Three words." Severus said. "Potter, alcohol, unsupervised." Regulus raised an eyebrow. "I see."

At that moment, Aster came in, looking like hell in Severus's dressing gown . "Never again," she muttered, going over to the fridge and losing a slipper along the way. "Do we have any gravy?"

"What do you need gravy for?" Regulus asked, taking a bite of his pickle and peanut butter sandwich.

"Hangover Cures do not do the trick and I have to be sober by noon." Aster stumbled into the stove on her way to get a glass. "Sonofa-" she tripped over her own slipper and fell. "Comment on that, and I will kill you." She said, her voice muffled by the fact she was speaking into the floor while the boys tried to hold in their laughter.

"So, why do you have to be sober by noon?" Regulus asked as Aster gave up finding any gravy and instead poured herself a glass of juice.

"I'm meeting the worst thing to happen to my life and the best thing to happen to his at the one place that hasn't gone to hell in this town to go over exactly what she doesn't know, why, and what he's going to do about it." She said, pointing a finger at Severus. "You're coming too."

"What? Why do I have to come?"

"Well, you were the supposed best friend that completely lied to her." Regulus offered, licking peanut butter from his fingers in a manner that would have Molly Weasley cringing.

**Yep. In a way James Potter was the worst thing to happen to Aster, but Lily was the best thing to happen to him. And of course, even the most run-down towns have one place that hasn't fallen completely apart.**

**And of course, c'est moi. My style. Je suis brillante. Oh the joy I get for writing this, I would really appreciate reviews. Long and detailed and painful for me to read. Or if you prefer, long and detailed and full of loving.**

**Happy near-Fat Tuesday, all!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: Firework-Glee version (originally by Katy Perry)**


	21. The Avalon Seven Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Renaissance Faire-Blackmore's Night**

**Listening to: Renaissance Faire-Blackmore's Night**

**My fellow authors and readers, I am under a lot of stress right now. My doc says that to regain a sense of "normal" I must put aside my late-night activities when not working and sleep. My teachers also say that I should hand in my homework the night before the class, but that's another issue I'm trying to work out.**

**Well, I still keep up with fan fiction, that's for sure. It is my only outlet in this dark time.**

**In happier news, I have finally gotten this story on track and am pleased to say it will most likely be my longest to date.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 21

_I refuse to be a pawn in someone else's game. The sheer depravity that my mother has sunk to disgusts me. She claims we are better than the so-called "pureblood" families, but this…This shows we're no better._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney, 2 May 1973_

Draco yawned as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He was going to go mad, just sitting here. Abigail was still on Avalon with Neville, so it wasn't like she was completely alone, but the whole point of the matter was that he was going to murder the next insensitive moron to bring up the fact that she was still officially "missing".

Speak of the devil, Nott looked like the cat that had caught the canary. Involuntarily, he wondered exactly who would blame him for just walking right up to him and breaking his nose. Professor Snape, probably. Dumbledore would be disappointed. His mum would be disappointed, as would his dad.

Speaking of parents, he watched the owls deliver the morning post. More and more empty spaces were popping up here and there. Students' parents were determined to not let their children out of their sight. He saw that Hannah Abbot had disappeared overnight from Hufflepuff. Terry Boot and Roger Davis hadn't returned from the holidays. Oddly, none of the Slytherins' parents (besides the Greengrass' and maybe Zabini's mother) had sent note after note of concern during last term.

"Long night?" Ron asked, taking the seat opposite him

"Yeah," Unlike Ron, Draco made no motion of filling his plate. "Couldn't sleep."

"Well, I'm not surprised. You share a dormitory with those morons." Ron scoffed as Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly at Parkinson's drawl.

"Uh-huh," Was it just him or did Ron seem more peppy than usual?

He broke off a piece of toast and swallowed. It stuck. Times like this he wished he could speak to Professor Snape outside of class. Between acting as a spy for the Order, and double-crossing Riddle, he hardly saw him outside of class these days. Finally giving it up as a loss, he got up and muttered a, "See you later," to Ron who hardly seemed to notice.

As he headed towards the library, he spotted Blaise Zabini emerging from a closet. "Hullo," Zabini muttered, stumbling into the wall.

"Hi," Draco said, grateful for the distraction. Was it just him or was that an Avalon crest on the parchment he was shoving in his pocket. "What's that?"

"Oh, nothing." Zabini said. "School stuff." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you an Avi now?" Draco asked. Zabini looked uncomfortable. "Maybe. You going to rat me out to your friends?"

"Maybe," Draco replied stiffly. "Who's it from?" Zabini stepped away. "Er, I have to see Professor McGonagall before class. Draco took a step forward. "Who is it from?"

Zabini turned and bolted down the hallway. Cursing, Draco followed, drawing his wand. _"Oppungo!"_ In the dust, Zabini tripped over himself and went sprawling, the letter flying from his pocket. Draco picked it up and unfolded the letter.

He saw familiar handwriting and code. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, waving it at Zabini who was blubbering soundlessly like a fish out of water.

"Er…I can explain." he said hurriedly as Draco turned his wand on him again, raising an eyebrow. "My mum…old connections…thought it would be a good idea."

"You really have no story, do you?" he drawled. "First rule, Zabini: never get caught with something that doesn't make sense. For all I know Parkinson could've stolen this from Abigail and given it to you to look over before giving it to Riddle."

"It's not like that!" Zabini protested. "I went to the Avalon Ministry over break and signed up! I'm part of the Guard now!"

"Part of the group that's looking for Abigail?" Draco said, knowing there was only one explanation to why they were resurrecting the program that had floundered and died with the number of injuries Aster Jean Keeney, Harry's dad, and others had racked up simply during one month of school.

"Yeah. No one would expect one of us to be collecting information. If anyone knows anything, I give a message to the barman at the Hog's Head when there's a visit, or pass it along to one of the house elves in the kitchens." He grinned slightly. "Bit annoying really, since I don't know where the kitchens are."

"And I take it that you've got no leads." He said matter-of-factly. Zabini nodded. "They're searching everywhere. Half of us think that she's made it to Avalon by now and taken Longbottom with her."

Draco's mind was working on overdrive. Abigail wouldn't risk coming out if it meant that she'd be stuck in London-he doubted Professor Snape would allow her far from such a densely populated area without sending thirty or forty others with her. And that would mean she'd be stuck one of two places-with Sirius or with Ted and Andromeda-as he doubted that it'd be long before Malfoy Manor was ransacked by Death Eaters.

And his least favorite relatives, but that was beside the point. The main point being that Abigail would fight tooth and nail to stay on Avalon, thusly ensuring their children would be Avi-born.

In short, he'd have to watch his step for the next year or so otherwise he'd be screwed.

{PAGEBREAK}

Sirius yawned. When he factored in Remus's late night calls asking if he had any pickles or cherry flavored ice cream, Narcissa's somewhat smug expression that she knew something the others didn't (if he really thought about it, Snape was wearing one as well), and the ever-longer days at the office, there wasn't much time left for sleep. He could tell that he wasn't the only one losing even more sleep worrying that the Death Eaters might want to break into Hogwarts (the destruction of the Whomping Willow passage had still not been mourned properly in his opinion) when Molly Weasley almost set the kitchen at Grimmauld Place on fire when she'd fallen asleep in the middle of baking pies.

Not that he'd have minded, his only regret about the place was he wasn't there to see his picture-perfect brother and asinine parents argue. Kreacher annoyed everyone by muttering nonsense as he went about soothing the portrait of Sirius' mother (he was going to use turpentine one of these days) and generally making himself more of a menace than he'd been when this had been his place of residence (he refused to call it "home" as it was more of a "hell house" than such). For now, it was getting cluttered with the records of Order meetings, and random odds and ends that they kept bringing over and forgetting about bringing with them when they left.

Tonks was now five months along, and even more unbalanced than she'd been before which had led to the suggestion (by Mrs. Weasley) that she go on bed rest until the child was born.

He'd seen Bellatrix angry plenty of times. This was one of the times when he could honestly say Tonks had any relation to her.

{PAGEBREAK}

Neville sighed as he finished the work in his Charms book. He'd send it off tomorrow. Just because he wouldn't be taking his NEWTs was no reason to slack off. He'd take them at the Ministry over summer if he had to.

He climbed the stairs. Abigail slept a lot these days and at the same time did not. Half the time he woke up to her muttering, tossing and turning, unable to really sleep.

He glanced out the window. Half-moon tonight and sighed in relief. Abigail slept better when the moon was out than the new moon. During the moon-dark part of the cycle, she more often woke up, saying she saw Hogwarts on fire, places destroyed.

Going to his own room, he could hear the wind rattle the shutters and made a mental note to bring his plants-at least the ones who couldn't tolerate the cold-in the next night. He glanced at the crystal he'd found in the school garden one time sitting on his bedside table. Feeling it drawing him in, he focused on it.

_People running, lights of color as spells were cast, and himself, grabbing the Sorting Hat and running into the fray. Someone was talking as they pulled him aside._

" _The snake, Neville, you've got to kill the snake."_

_Harry?_

_Where was everyone else? Hermione? Ron? Ginny? Where were they?_

" _Promise me you'll kill the snake if anything happens."_

 _He could hear himself say, "I promise, what for?" and Harry's cryptic smile-the one that usually_ _preceded some kind of prank before he disappeared._

He came back to himself with a sudden jolt, panting. What had happened? He felt sick, lay on the bed, trying to shake of the vertigo he felt.

What was he thinking about? Who was there?

Hearing a scream from the next room, he jumped up and ran into Abigail's room.

"What is it?" he asked, before realizing she was asleep. He leaned over and pinched her nose. Abigail shot up, gasping for air.

"I hate it when you do that." she said, one hand on her belly.

"Well, I've been doing it a lot," he said. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Riddle…"she swallowed hard. "He…he told…" she kept shaking her head like she was trying to shake water out of her ears. "He told Dad to kill Dumbledore." She took a deep breath. "It's going to happen," she said. "End of term." Her head was nodding side to side like she couldn't control it.

"Well that's bad," he said, "Does anyone at school know?"

"School, right." Abigail said, sitting up. "Well, they'll know soon enough. I'll just send them a memo tomorrow then. Tell them sorry, but first off, I'm not telling you where I am, I'm doing fine. By the way, the greatest dark tosser since Grindlewald just told my dad to kill Dumbledore."

"So what are we going to do?" Neville asked.

Abigail shook her head. "I don't know."

{PAGEBREAK}

Hog's Head Inn

Hogsmeade, Scotland

28 October 1976

It honestly hadn't been easy-pretending he'd forgotten something and sneaking out without being caught. A part of him felt bad for ditching his friends, but he'd sworn to himself long ago that his life at Hogwarts and his life on Avalon would never meet. That had changed over the summer, with Lily finding out about everything and demanding answers. Answers, he reluctantly gave her. Granted, he'd help save about the most important friendship in her life (and his if he allowed himself to admit it), but swore that those two lives would not merge.

"Hey," He said, sitting down across from Aster in the dingy pub. She held a glass of some unidentifiable liquid, and seemed preoccupied.

"Hullo," she said, her accent coming through stronger than usual. He took in her appearance. Her hair was unkempt, and she looked like she'd slept badly the night before.

"How's school?" she asked, raising tired gold eyes to meet his. He shrugged. "Same as usual." he replied. "I hear you're living in Snape's house now."

"Better than being at home." she said. "Mum's gone round the bend and everyone keeps looking at me like a heifer." James winced. He'd known things were bad, but didn't know they were that bad.

She sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Sometimes I wish this never happened." she said, taking a sip of her drink and making a face.

"What never happened?" he asked, having a feeling he wasn't going to like this conversation.

"Me. Everyone says it was by luck that Mum had me. Well, my life's been hell since Arthur died. Did y'know that I had to beg her for months just to go to school with everyone else?" James shook his head. "It happened. And it only got worse after I turned thirteen. First she drugs me into sleeping with you-no offense-" "None taken." James interjected. "But I fail to see what that has to do with this present situation."

"Namely, everyone's already decided my future for me and I'm sick and tired of being tossed around like their toy. I'm not going to play with them any longer. It's my life, not theirs that they're debating each and every time I enter a room."

"Aster they're not debating your life. If anything, they're trying to preserve it." Aster snorted. "Don't give me that hogwash. I know that each and every one of them has an interest in me breaking up with Severus, getting pregnant by you and giving them another Baby Keeney to raise as their own."

"As much as I'm flattered by their opinion of me, don't they get we're well…" he gestured wildly with his hands. "You know."

"I get it." she said. "Which is why I'd advise you to hurry up and get married to Lily before they can come after you."

"Yeah, not much progress on that front." James leaned back in his chair. "She's still mad at me -and Snape for that matter-about not sharing a large part of our lives with her."

"So in other words, we're basically still in a race to the altar?" she said as the bartender-Aberforth-James remembered, Dumbledore's brother, passed him a butterbeer.

"Good luck getting there," he said. "Especially since Dumbeldore's taking an interest in keeping students on school grounds."

"Well, then I guess we've got ourselves a little predicament." she raised her mug. "Here's to giving all them arseholes back on Avalon a nasty wake-up call."

James clinked his tankard against hers. "And to keeping my mates oblivious in the process." he added. They both drank.

"So," James said. "How are things otherwise?"

**Ah, of course, stress. Everyone is familiar with it. Here's to another week of happy reviewers.**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: Spirit of the Sea-Blackmore's Night**


	22. The Avalon Seven Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: On the Other Side-Ministry of Magic**

**Listening to: On the Other Side-Ministry of Magic**

**Well, here's the other side of a Saturday morning where I actually have to get my lazy bum out of bed before ten. I hope my fellow writers and reviewers appreciate this. And here's to another night of relaxation.**

**And without further ado:**

Chapter 22

_I desire nothing more than Riddle's death at this point. Cut off its head, and a serpent dies. His followers will get themselves caught once he's dead. Then I'll be able to give up this charade and live the life I want so much._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney, Lady of Avalon, 2 February 1978_

"I can feel my brain turning into nothing," Ron said, closing his textbook. "Are you sure that we need to learn all this?"

"Yes," Hermione said hotly, flipping through pages so fast he could feel a breeze. "Where did I put that note?" she stopped as the piece of paper fluttered out and onto the floor.

"So Slughorn's having a party again," Harry said conversationally, pausing to check something for his essay. "Anyone going?"

"No." Ginny responded, "Are you mad?" Harry shrugged. "Thought I should ask. So are we on for that game of Quidditch, then?" He looked at Ron who'd snuck a piece of gum into his mouth without Madam Pince seeing. "Seamus and Dean are up for it. Who else is playing?"

"Well, we've got Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, Ernie McMillian from Hufflepuff, and basically, they're just going to pick whomever shows up from their teams." Harry said. "Just wish Abigail was here. She could kick Ginny's arse."

"I didn't catch the Quaffle because she pushed me off my broom." Ginny snapped defensively.

"Ginny, you fell off because you dodged a Bludger. Abigail had nothing to do with it. She just happened to be there." Draco said, closing his Herbology text. "And she's the only one who gives you any competition, so I fail to see why you're not assured of an easy victory."

"So that means you're playing?" Ron asked. Draco raised an eyebrow critically. "Of course. I wouldn't want Harry to take the lead in our little competition, would I?"

"That competition started simply because you wouldn't try aiming a lance at rings." Harry reminded him. "That and your horse threw you off most every time."

"Hey! Firedrake's better than that!" He protested, opening another book. "At least he's not running away from those rings anymore."

"Training a horse to run at something is much harder than teaching them to run away." Hermione said. "And you're the one who had problems catching the rings so they hit his eyes."

"And I take it, you've been saving this for sometime where I wouldn't listen?" Draco said.

"No, we've been saying it all along, but you've had your head in the clouds." Ginny said and Ron snorted. "See, Ron agrees with me."

"Quite possibly because I refuse to ride something that can kill me." he said. "I like my life, thank you very much. I don't want a horse to ruin it by crushing my legs."

{PAGEBREAK}

"I can feel my brain turning into goo," Sirius said, changing the channel. "The Sound of Music, really?"

Remus shrugged. "Tonks suggested it." Sirius rolled his eyes. News, news, old reruns, news, Avalon news, news. He flicked back to the Avalon News Network.

"So, has Draco given up Abigail's location yet?" Sirius asked, opening another butterbeer.

"What makes you think he knows where she is?" Sirius gave him a look. "Remus, that girl had been pregnant with his kid. Trust me, he knows. He's known since the winter holiday."

"Then what's keeping him from telling?" Remus was working on another Chocolate Frog.

"Let's see, there's a crazy bastard out for her…and him now that I really think about it, Neville's gone too, which means they need a couple on the outside to kind of keep an eye on things, and thirdly, Abigail wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling two people: Draco…and Snape," he added grudgingly.

"And since both know where they are-"

"They've probably made a pact to not tell." Sirius said. "Which sucks for us. Those kids are out there, doing who-knows-what, who-knows-where, unable to do magic without alerting the whole Ministry-at least here, and keeping communications silence."

Remus knew Sirius was frustrated with what was going on. It still hurt him that Abigail would rather trust Snape than anyone else. Heck, even Harry was more likely to tell Snape than Sirius.

It was amazing what fourteen years could do.

It could drive people apart faster than Voldemort.

{PAGEBREAK}

Codes were nothing new to Lucius Malfoy. Complex codes, simple ones, even ones that referenced Muggle books were common. What he couldn't understand was the message lying in front of him.

_23 January 1997_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_It seems that certain relatives of yours is in town and I was hoping to meet them when they came by, as I have many things to discuss with them. My companion also sends her regards in reference to Mr. Riddle, and his latest adventure. It has been some time since we have heard from Ms. B. and Mr. Riddle and we are certain that Mr. Riddle's latest project interests you as it does the headmaster at our school and our chemistry professor._

_We will be in London, at our usual place, though I am sure it is still as unwelcoming as you found it the last time you visited us. We hope to see you soon, but as my companion is in poor health, we cannot fly or Apparate, and we wish to avoid detection by such officials that to which the matter at hand does not concern them._

_Please forward our coursework to our professors so that we may still keep good academic standing._

_Sincerely,_

_N. Toto_

_P.S. Sorry for the delay, as we had hoped to stay where we were until things righted themselves in our favor._

"Who sent the letter?" Narcissa asked, sitting next to him. He lifted his eyes from the paper. "A Mr. Toto on Avalon." he replied, handing it to her. "Do you know him?"

"It's Neville's codename. 'Toto' from _The Wizard of Oz_ was his favorite film character growing up and he now uses it." She studied the letter. "It seems that whatever Riddle is plotting concerns Dumbledore, and Severus." Setting the letter down, she commented. "It's no different from the letters Aster and I sent each other."

He raised an eyebrow. "If Bella found them, I had to look innocent, so we simply picked codenames-Aster signed hers Prince. Well-known enough to be considered Pureblood, but obscure enough no questions were asked. I don't think there was ever a letter we didn't write this way."

"And did you all have codenames?" Lucius still found that Avalon was a hard topic for them to discuss even though everything was out in the open.

"I simply signed mine NB, Potter was Prongs for whatever reason, Severus simply used his own name."

"Why did he do that?" Lucius still felt a bit sheepish discussing how she had run an Anti-Death Eater campaign under his nose.

"People knew he was a Death Eater. It didn't matter." she took the packet of schoolwork from the folder to forward to Hogwarts tomorrow. "Taking into consideration that they'll probably spend the night along the way and will probably be slow getting off Avalon, they should be in London around Imbloc. Then we'll finally get some answers."

"Answers about what?" Lucius was bracing himself for another tirade like the one when she found out Abigail had been pregnant. Narcissa gave him a look. "Just because her grandmother tolerated it, doesn't mean I will. I'll be glad to have grandchildren. Just not now, not when it's even more dangerous. Aster lost at least a dozen children pushing herself to the limit, and I won't have Abigail doing the same." Took the words right out of his mouth. Lucius took another drink. Truth be told, he was looking forward to grandchildren. When Draco and Narcissa had been missing, there was no possibility that such a thing could happen. His friends would suggest he assume his wife and son were dead and simply move on. That wasn't an option. Not unless he'd had confirmation and there had been no such thing.

Finding that they were alive…it was like he was living again. He could sleep easier at night, knowing that there were no unanswered questions.

At least, that was what he had thought. Still more questions arose each and every time they encountered something new-every move, every idea of what Riddle might be up to. He took another drink. He understood better now, Aster Keeney's attempts at having children. All she had wanted was to live quietly, away from anything and anyone who wanted to interfere with the little bubble she wanted to create.

He understood now it was better to cherish children, not to use them as simply another tool in your arsenal.

{PAGEBREAK}

7 September 1977

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"So, really, how are things in Avalon?" Lily asked James as they walked down a third-floor corridor together.

It was nighttime, time for patrols. And as Head Boy and Girl, they were patrolling together.

"All right, I guess. Aster's not saying much, so probably much worse than she's willing to admit." James said, listening with one ear on the door of a storage closet. "Last I heard the school's been put on military rations. No tea, coffee, and there's hardly a butterbeer bottle for them to kick around. Things are getting worse there everyday." He lifted his ear, having heard nothing and sighed. "So, it's true then? She and Snape got hitched?"

"I only found out because I found this in one of his books." she held up a piece of paper and handed it to James.

"Aw, hell. Justice of the Peace," James said. "You know what that means, don't you?" Lily gave him a look. "No," she said.

"Well, she can't be Lady of Avalon now, they've got to be legally single. If word ever gets out, than, they'll all be looking to me."

"For what?" Lily asked as they continued down the corridor. "I'm fairly certain you can't inherit."

"As Aster's next of kin, they'll be looking for me to well…" he shrugged. "You know, get a girl pregnant and hand over my baby girl when she's born. Andromeda and Ted are a long shot-Dora's only Aster's cousin or something a few times removed, since Narcissa's married to Malfoy, she can't inherit either. Basically, I'm legally next, but a bloke, so they're looking for the next-closest girl. If they tried, Fabian and Giedon got a claim, which is bad news for their sister, y'know, if she ever has a girl."

"I think Aster should just do away with that position." Lily said as they made their way down a staircase. "If she doesn't want it-"

"Which she doesn't." James finished. "If she doesn't want it, then they shouldn't be forcing her into it." Lily said. "Look at Queen Elizabeth-it's basically a nominal monarchy right now, and everyone's happy with that."

"Makes sense, only Aster wants to up and move here now, I'm sure. What I still don't get is how they managed to keep it a secret all this time."

"Let's just say that when Sev looked tired on Candlemas, we didn't question it and we should have." Lily said. James walked and pounded his head into the nearest wall. "You should probably stop doing that." she said as he repeatedly hit the wall.

"It doesn't matter." James said. "My life…is over. Just tell me exactly how I can strangle Snape and make it so we don't have to deal with his smug expression."

"As much as I would like to let you, I don't want you in Azkaban for murder." Lily said. "Besides, they kept it quiet. Hopefully they'll announce it before the end of the year, though."

James moaned softly, letting his head fall against the stone. "The only way they'll admit anything is if we send this to the _Advocate_. As much as I want to ruin this, I won't do it."

He looked at her through his glasses. "I just hope they tell someone before anything irreversible happens."

"Well, they've got good heads on their shoulders." Lily said. "So I doubt that this'll be secret for long."

"Right."

**Well, well, well. Happy days are here again, yes? Now, I think I need a healthy dose of reading fan fiction. Happy reviewing!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: Another One Rides the Bus-Weird Al**


	23. The Avalon Seven Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Double Trouble-Harry Potter 3**

**Listening to: Double Trouble-Harry Potter 3**

**Quick note-I'm on a run today, so here's chapter 23. Thank you to all readers and reviewers-keep it up!**

Chapter 23

_If your current project would resolve itself, then I am sure that things could go back to a relatively normal form. If they do not, as I am sure will happen, then you will have no choice but to start again, preferably somewhere different._

_-letter from Narcissa Black to Aster Keeney, 19 December 1977_

It was times like this, he was glad of those acting classes that they had all taken to complete a fine arts requirement, as Draco's patience was reaching its limit. Professor Slughorn was grating his nerves, mentioning various opinions of his Ministry contacts who thought that Abigail and Neville could be classified as "troubled." Instead, he focused on Ginny who seemed to be trying to set his hat on fire with her eyes.

Well, it had been a few years since something like that had happened, after all, and it would be rather amusing. "Wouldn't it be funny," he said in an undertone to Ron, "if we were to just swipe his entire stash of crystallized pineapple right out from under him?"

Ron snorted. "He'd probably be so out of it, he couldn't teach," Hermione's swift glare from his right told him that they'd been overheard. "Better than this at any rate," Ron finished, polishing off the sundaes that had been set out for dessert.

"So, how do you feel about this, Draco?" Draco felt his self-control begin to snap as he contemplated exactly what had happened to land him in this situation. "I hope that they're both safe and not in harm's way." Keep it neutral, Malfoy. Your mate and fiancée aren't hoping to like a pair of bunnies. No need to get worked up. Especially not with that good-for-nothing piece of slime over there talking to Greengrass. Heh, well, she's not too happy about the seating arrangements either.

"I think that there's only a slight possibility Riddle's behind this." he said evenly, enjoying Slghorn's slight wince at the mention of his former student. "It's more likely that there's something else the matter, for them to have disappeared like this."

He didn't have to look to know Ron was biting back a snigger as the other students tried to regain their composure.

Well, if nothing else, he could always feel free to let some good old fashioned sarcasm out whenever these meetings occurred.

Hermione and Ginny would lecture him about it later, but for now, it felt good.

{PAGEBREAK}

"Where are you going?" Neville asked as Abigail got up for the twelfth or thirteenth time to leave their compartment.

"The loo," she replied, "And no, you're not going to stand outside the door-again."

"Well," Neville put down his book and followed her out. "There are about three or four Death Eaters that we know of who want you dead for personal reasons. A few dozen more who would off you for the hell of it, and one psychopath who hates your family without explanation-okay, a good explanation." He amended, seeing her expression at his phrasing.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Fine, but this time, don't look so shifty." Neville sputtered for a minute. "How are you supposed to guard the door without looking shifty?" he asked. Abigail sighed. "Figure it out," she said, closing the door behind her.

Neville wished that he could smack his head against the window. This business was going to drive him into the psych ward. He just knew it.

As they headed to their compartment, they passed a rather odd-looking couple who were busy sharing a newspaper. The hair stood up on the back of his neck and he saw Abigail tense. Although she didn't slow her pace or glance behind her, put one hand over her ever-growing belly. When they were back inside, Neville locked the door, but couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

As they sped towards London, Neville's anxiety only grew. He tried and failed to focus on his book-even Herbology couldn't take his mind off things today.

They heard people outside the door. Abigail gripped her wand and focused on the door. "We're going to be in trouble." Neville said, setting his book aside.

"Would you rather we make tomorrow's news for a different reason?" Abigail asked.

"I see your point," Neville took out his own.

As the door burst open, Neville lost track of who was doing what. Jets of light illuminated the train. A large explosion told Neville that they were in trouble. He glanced over to where Abigail had been and saw she was gone. "Keep up, Nev!' she called from the corridor.

"I'm trying!" he called back. He felt a hot heat graze his face. Shit, shit, shit. Figuring that this was only putting them in more danger, he stepped forward quickly and socked the Death Eater closest to him in the face. The Death Eater-he know saw was Draco's uncle Rabastan- fell back. "Sorry bout that," he said, treading purposefully on Rabastan's face. "Oh, and I'll tell Mum and Dad you say hello." he took off after Abigail towards the end of the train.

Abigail kept running towards the open platform at the end of the train. This was ridiculous. Then again, considering Riddle…maybe it wasn't.

"Abigail, wait up!" She pulled Neville into an empty compartment by his collar. "Thanks." he said, leaning against the door.

"Think it's safe to assume there are more?" She asked, peering through the window.

"Yeah, that'd be a safe bet." Neville said. Abigail opened the window. "Ready?" she let one leg drape over the edge.

"Abigail, I really don't think this is a good idea in your condition." he nevertheless let his leg dangle over.

"It's either we stay and get killed or-" she motioned to the window and he saw they were crossing a bridge. "We jump."

"Fine. Ladies first," Abigail smirked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him over with her.

"One. Two. Three-" For a few fleeting seconds they were free-falling and then hit the water with a hard splash.

{PAGEBREAK}

24 August 1976

Ministry of Magic, London

The Ministry was full of witches and wizards hurrying from one department to the next as the group made their way towards Courtroom Five.

The four of them-Aster, Severus, James, and Regulus had all been summoned because of the breach of the Statute of Secrecy that had happened earlier that month. All four knew that Crouch thought to make an example of them-four reckless teenagers gallivanting all around the country in lieu of simply preparing for another year of school. Defending Avalon's honor while the Ministry at large sought to discredit the Avalon Guard as a whole.

Which was why that instead of their uniforms, they all wore the same dark robes with the crowned Raven of Avalon. Occasionally, a Ministry worker would glance at them oddly for a moment, but shrug it off.

Aster wondered if anyone had told Crouch she could speak English. She had never met the man for more than a few brief moments a few years ago, when (according to some) her accent was much thicker than it was now. By the interpreter also heading down in the elevator, she had to assume that they believed she was as barbarian to their customs as Longshanks had been to the Scots.

Well, won't they have a nice surprise. She smirked as Crouch and the others that would preside over this mock trial.

Bring it.

**Well, here ends my prewritten chapters. Here's to another update next week, though!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**


	24. The Avalon Seven Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Far, Far Away-Blackmore's Night**

**Listening to: Far, Far Away-Blackmore's Night**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! Now, I've finally caught up, and chapter 25 is in progress. I hope to finish it this week, as it's spring break. Whoo-hoo!**

**Now, here's the next chapter:**

Chapter 24

_I can not and will not end this. I put it to you to decide what is to happen. If you choose to make it public, then so be it. However, history will crash down around us, if you choose for us to move forward with this scheme._

_-from a letter to the Avalon Ruling Council from Aster J. Keeney 17 December 1977_

Neville had never felt water so cold except for one time he'd gone into a river on a dare. The impact was like a thousand pinpricks were poking him from all over. It took all his concentration to focus on getting to the surface. He kicked, letting go of Abigail so he could propel himself up more quickly. The icy air made the water seem like a minor inconvenience as it froze the drops on his face. He looked around. Wherever they were, there was no one in sight.

A gasp of air told him Abigail had made it to the surface. "You all right?" he asked, teeth chattering. "Yeah," she replied and he could see in the bright light of the moon that ice had already formed in her hair and knew he was no better. "D'you think it was Trixie?" he asked as they kicked towards the shore. "Dunno," Abigail heaved herself onto a rock with some difficulty. "How cold can it get out here anyway?"

"Freezing," Neville finally pulled his shaking legs out of the water. "Maybe a couple of degrees over." He spotted some pine branches. "We're going to have to build a fire." he said, crawling with his arms toward where some branches had broken off with the weight of the snow. Abigail fumbled in her pocket and he knew she was reaching for the piece of flint that they'd always kept on them after losing their matches on one camping trip with their class a few years back.

Neville managed to get a bunch of branches stripped of needles and into a makeshift fire pit. Abigail struck the flint against the dry side of a rock and after a couple of minutes, the spark took. It still took some time before Neville could feel the worst of the cold melting away.

"We're going to have to keep moving." He stared up at the sky, trying to find the North Star. "If we follow the North Star to a town, we can find a way to London."

"Or we could take the riskier but safer route and find train tracks." Abigail suggested, tossing more shards of wood onto the fire. "We'd be going in the middle of nowhere any other way."

"All right, let's compromise." Neville could finally think straight. "Follow the train tracks, and at night check our progress by following the North Star."

"That'll work." Abigail said. "But how are we going to get food in this season? It's not like we can set traps to keep checking them."

"We improvise." Neville said, pulling a soggy stack of Muggle money from his pocket. He'd worked at a gardner's over the summer and had saved the money, knowing that it'd be needed-either for Harry to find the Horcruxes without contact, or in an emergency situation such as this one. "Tonight we'll just wing it, but tomorrow we'll have to reach a town otherwise" he sighed heavily. "We're doomed."

Abigail sighed and knew he was thinking of the little ones inside her. They would be the ones to suffer most from this. As if sensing her worry, one of the twins kicked, as if to reassure her that they were still okay-for now.

"We'll risk it," she said, seeing no other way. "We can't fail."

{PAGEBREAK}

Professor McGonagall could remember only one time when something like this had happened. It had been in late February, near the end of the Marauders' sixth year when she'd caught two unlikely students talking after hours near the Great Hall.

The location had made it seem like the had almost planned on being caught, House points taken away, a detention for one who had his wand pointed at the other. Then again, who would have thought that James Potter could actually speak civilly to Severus Snape, given how they normally were at each other's throats. Of course, Severus had cut the conversation short and hurried on his way, leaving Potter to answer as to why he was out so late.

And the next morning both had landed detention-Potter for hexing, and Severus for retaliating.

Perhaps it wasn't the only occasion where both had snuck out of their dormitories.

So finding Ron Weasley talking to Blaise Zabini was sure to raise some eyebrows. The two had never really been confrontational per se, but they had gotten into many verbal entanglements in their years at Hogwarts. She had just rounded the corner to hear Ron say, "…not my fault." Zabini's reply was short, curt and unintelligible, but the red head must have taken offense, because he whipped around the corner so fast that they had almost collided. "Sorry,' Ron muttered, continuing on his way. Zabini rolled his eyes in a manner in which he was only capable, and walked off in the other direction.

Sometimes, Hogwarts' mysteries gave her headaches.

{PAGEBREAK}

Remus could see from his vantage point that a vein was pounding in Sirius's temple. His arms were crossed, he was glaring at the current speaker as he had once done his parents, and Remus could see he was going to bite through his tongue if things got any more tense.

The cup of tea in front of him was being ignored and Remus was sure that the icy glare he was giving Mad-Eye had somehow been transferred to it. Mad-Eye Moody finished his bit and relaxed, glaring at Sirius as though to challenge him.

"And they still haven't found them." It wasn't a question.

"No owls, no signs of magic, nothing." the ex-Auror confirmed. "Unless we hear from them soon, it's probably a safe bet that the scum has 'em." He finished this bit with a long drink.

Beside Remus, Tonks snorted. "They're Avis." She said simply. "They're not going to get caught."

"And why do you think that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because all of them have been in survival training since they were six." Tonks leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "Academy trains you so you're not dependent on your wand. When you're fifteen, you get ceremoniously chucked out and have to find your own way back. If you don't, it's assumed you're dead or failed, and that's the end of your time on Avalon."

"So because of a coming-of-age rite, Abigail and Neville can live off the Ministry's radar?" He had never heard Professor McGonagall sound that faint.

"For as long as they want. The only reason they'd use their wands is if they were injured or dying."

Something about the phrasing caught Remus's attention. _Use their wands._ "They can use magic without a wand?"

"In some cases, yeah." At Sirius's expression, Remus was surprised the table had yet to catch on fire.

{PAGEBREAK}

"No." Harry replied, yet again to Draco's question. They were in the Room of Requirement after a defense group meeting.

Draco sighed and Ginny looked as though she were getting ready to hex him. At least twelve times a day Ron heard Draco ask Harry if they could simply leave Blaise Zabini in the Chamber of Secrets until he decided it would be in his interest to give up what information that the Avalon Guard had.

Ron knew Dean and Seamus were running a bet on when Professor Snape would put Draco in detention, snap at him (or any Slytherin in general), or if Draco would take matters into his own hands and drag one Slytherin after another into the forest until someone would give up the information.

So far, Ron had his money on Draco getting pulled out of school for the others' safety, but he mostly sat back and watched Draco ignore his food in favor of glaring at the somewhat smug Blaise. It was the only situation he found comparable to when he'd dumped Lavender Brown in the middle of his fifth year. Only she'd looked pleadingly at him as though to change his mind.

Two weeks later, he'd nearly walked in on her and Seamus. It was only Dean's warning of that going into their dormitory wouldn't be a good idea. He sighed, studying the articles and pictures they'd tacked to one wall. Each and every face was now so familiar he could recognize them if they'd appeared from nowhere.

But they wouldn't. It was a memorial, a reminder of those that they had lost, and those they were fighting to avenge. His eyes traveled the pictures mechanically. His uncles, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, posing in their uniforms of the Avalon Guard. Neville's parents, holding a baby, smiling. Some he'd only known of by name. Marlene McKinnon. Edgar Bones, Susan Bones' uncle. Regulus Black, looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else than trapped in front of the photographer's camera. Peter Pettigrew was up there only as a reminder that even your best friend could kill you. Harry's parents were standing there with the original Order of the Phoenix. They'd thought that this would be something they'd retake in ten or so years, only to see how much time had passed. Abigail's mum, the day she turned seventeen.

His eyes lingered on her the most. The details engraved in his mind. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight bun, feathers fanned out on top, while the silver diadem was the only thing to mark her as _Domina Magicae_ and the next Lady of Avalon. Her dress, he supposed was probably Avalon blue, the riding vest and sharp cut of the skirt showed she was most likely on her way back…somewhere when this was taken. She looked austere, tired, weary, even as she fought to hold her stance. The faint outline of a ring-long since assumed was one of her mother's- peeked out from under the slightly frayed sleeves.

In fact, everything she wore in this photograph was second-hand. The diadem was the only thing in good condition. He knew she could have bought a newer, more fashionable one if she'd liked, but instead, she used every spare knut to help keep Avalon Academy running. He knew from the books he'd red at the school's library over the summer that students lived off mostly what they could grow and military rations. He shuddered at the thought. Even though he'd grown up having just enough, his mum always made him a large cake every birthday, each special occasion. The people on Avalon, though. They'd had nothing. It had been so bad that Aster would hand deliver cakes and other sweets on New Year's and special occasions. She'd spent her seventeenth birthday tying string around over six hundred parcels full of sugar, coffee, chocolate, and tea with precious bits of cloth to send home.

Would he have had the courage to do the same? Sacrifice everything in order to convince Dumbledore everything was all right and he didn't have to make cutbacks at Hogwarts as well?

"Ron?" It was Ginny. He looked away and noticed the others had already left. "Are you all right?"

"Just thinking." he said. "How did she do it?" he turned his gaze back to the photograph.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "She must've convinced herself she was doing the right thing, because when Harry stopped Riddle it was a while before everything was back to rights. Minister Johnson had to do all sorts of interviews with the paper before they would even purchase chocolate at the grocer's."

"And now?"

"Now, they're mostly like everyone else. Still wary, everyone's convinced we're going back to those times. School is still the same as it was then. For the teachers, I think, only the students have changed, not the way of saving every last bit of sugar and cocoa powder in case it's gone."

"How was it, growing up?" That was one of many questions he'd never been able to ask till now.

"It was all right, I guess." Ginny came over to stand next to him. "We played games, ran around the school grounds, caused a ruckus when we went horseback riding with only Tonks and one of her friends to watch after us. But the reporters though, they were horrible."

Ron couldn't imagine fame of any kind could be bad until Ginny said, "They followed us wherever we went. Nothing happened without them knowing first. The cameras blinded us with their flashes, the reporters were always asking us questions as if we had answers." She sighed. "At one point, I think Neville nearly had a nervous breakdown so they started taking us to the Titanica on holidays. We could go anywhere without someone watching us, we could be as loud as we wanted and not get reprimanded. It was like living at Versailles, to us at least. We still had responsibilities. One day a week, we had to help clean the floors and windows. We had to keep our rooms tidy. We didn't mind."

"Because you were free." Ron finished quietly and Ginny nodded.

{PAGEBREAK}

14 August 1976

Spinner's End

It was odd, going back to the place they first met. The swings were still there, though. Still in good condition.

It was slightly unnerving that they were here after dark, but if they didn't want anyone-more specifically Lily's nosy older sister-seeing them talk, they didn't have a choice.

"So who's that girl staying at your house?" Lily asked, sitting at one of the swings. "Tuney's friend says she got kicked out of her parents' house because she's-"

"Pregnant?" Severus finished. "Possible, but unlikely at the moment."

"Why's that?" She asked. Severus closed his eyes and sighed. "She had a miscarriage last week."

"And you know this because?"

"I was there," Severus said. "I was the one who found her." Lily's eyes widened as he finished. "It was mine."

"Sev! You're only seventeen," Severus found himself looking at the dirt as they swung back and forth.

"I know," he said hollowly. "And how could you unless-" she put the pieces together. "She was sneaking into Hogwarts, wasn't she?" Lily jumped up. "I knew I've seen her somewhere before. She's the one who's always popping up in odd places, but I've never seen her in class."

"Yeah," It was amazing how much something like this could make him feel as though he were eight and being chided for sneaking away from one of the boring functions Aster's mum hosted. "Something like that. I mean, if Potter hadn't told her about the secret passage-"

" _Potter_ 's involved too?" Lily was raging with fury. "And just what does he know?"

"He's kind of…related to Aster." Severus said. "The Keeneys-Aster's family, are kind of friends with the Potters." That wasn't the whole truth, but he wasn't sure how much he could say without losing body parts at this point, especially since he knew she probably had her wand on her. "They met on Avalon."

"So, not only is Avalon not a legend, but you're friends with a girl from there?" Severus nodded. When Lily was going like this, he had learned it was best not to interrupt. "And Aster was pregnant, with your child?" He nodded once again.

"So how in hell is she related to Potter?"

"I'd tell you, but I'd be breaking about a dozen laws, not to mention a by-law in the Statute of Secrecy."

"Fine." She said. "Then I'll just ask him for answers." She stalked off, leaving Severus to wonder if he'd just made things worse.

**Kudos to the reader who can spot the Titanic reference in the first part. Now, I added the flashback after rereading Sin Fairchild's "Avalon Drabbles" and felt that I had to give a kind of prelude to Lily and James's discussion.**

**To those anticipating another chapter- please review! Thank you for your encouragement.**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: In Noctem-Harry Potter 6 soundtrack**


	25. The Avalon Seven Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Village on the Sand-Blackmore's Night**

**Listening to: Village on the Sand-Blackmore's Night**

**Well, here's chapter 25. I didn't get as much done over break as I'd hoped, but rest assured, I'll post next week, even if it's seven at night and I just finished.**

**Kudos to you who figured out the "Titanic" quote: "Freezing, maybe a couple of degrees over"-Jack (in this case, Neville)**

**Hee. Hee. Hee.**

**Please, review, I'm bored cause of the lack of reviews.**

Chapter 25

_It's hard. Once I start to sink into the trance, there's nothing I can do to fight it. Once a spirit enters, it's up to them to leave. If I try to force Her out, then I risk harming myself, than if She chooses to leave on her own._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney 2 March 1971_

"I'm not asking you to ring the Queen. I'm asking you to call your gran." Abigail waved the coin under Neville's nose.

"And my gran is a gossip. Ring Sirius." This was ridiculous. They were in a town large enough where they wouldn't draw attention, had gotten a bite at the local pub, and were now onto step two.

"He'll kill me. Times like this, maybe we should call Uncle Ted." Abigail threw her hands up and Neville had to keep himself from laughing. She looked rather comical doing that.

"Not, Uncle Ted." he said slowly. "But I have an idea." Abigail handed him the twenty-pence piece.

Neville dialed the number. "Hey Remus, are you busy?"

{PAGEBREAK}

When he got the call, Sirius was falling asleep in front of the television. "Hullo?" he asked. Although Harry had taught him how to use a telephone over the summer, he still got the sense of awkwardness of not being able to see the person at the other end.

"Sirius?" Tonks sounded like Remus had just woken her up. "You there?" And from the sound of it, she was more then ready to go back to sleep.

"Yeah," Sirius wondered what warranted a call this late at night. "What's going on?"

"Neville rang. He and Abigail are somewhere in Surrey. Remus is going to check it out."

He was wide awake at those words. "I'll be right there. Tell Moony I'm coming."

Five minutes later, Tonks, wearing a dressing gown and holding a cup of hot chocolate, answered the door.

"Where are they?" He asked, going into the kitchen. "At Harry's aunt and uncle's." Remus said. "They're going to spend the night there and continue to London in the morning."

"And how did they end up there?" Sirius sat next to Dora's cat, Romulus. The tabby was flicking his tail back and forth at the glass of milk Dora was drinking.

"They left Avalon, apparently and were heading to meet Lucius and Narcissa in London." Remus said, as though he was still processing the information himself. "And Abigail's still carrying twins, apparently."

"How can she still be pregnant, when she's lost one already?" Sirius felt dizziness at the news.

"Multiples run in her family." Tonks supplied. "Sometimes it's twins, sometimes one or two more." She shrugged. "Of course, her mum was practically Irish twins with Harry's dad."

"Family history aside," Sirius said. "Abigail's pregnant. And the crazy bitch of the family would like to kill her."

"So we have to reach them first."

{PAGEBREAK}

"Draco, you're doing it again." Draco snapped back to attention. It was the last class before the holidays started. Draco had been going through the perfect accident for Blaise Zabini, step by step in the last fifteen minutes of Transfiguration.

Sadly, he thought his mum would have a problem with him sacrificing a fellow student to his father's peacocks. Ah, well. He could always hang him from the Astronomy Tower and if Zabini slipped and fell while undoing the ropes, it would hardly be his fault.

Hermione jerked him out of a fantasy of Zabini plastered to the stone courtyard below by slapping him with her book. "Hey!" he finally broke his gaze with the window.

"This is becoming rather unhealthy, mate." Ron said as they entered the corridor with the other students.

"I just want to know what he knows." Draco said stubbornly. "And then-"

"Then what?" Ron asked. "You can just sit on it and not do anything."

"When you put it like that-" "I'm keeping you from getting smothered by your mum when she finds out what you did." Ron interrupted.

"Fine," Draco snapped. "But if we haven't heard from her by New Year's, then I'm going to find her and Neville."

He stayed silent until they reached the Great Hall. "Find your girl yet?" Pansy Parkinson earned a lot of laughs from the Slytherins as they passed. "Sure she hasn't decided to dump you for Longbottom?"

"That's it." He let his bag drop to the floor. "You want to go?" he asked, stalking over to them. Crabbe and Goyle, Parkinson's goons made an "Oooh" sound as he withdrew his wand. "Right here, right now."

Parkinson stood up. "Fine," she said, withdrawing her own wand from her robes. "On the count of three then. But first, who's your second?"

"Me." A voice behind him said. Draco turned. Astoria Greengrass was walking toward them. "Who's yours? Nott?"

"All right." Nott said, jumping up. Draco raised his wand, trying to remember a spell he'd glimpsed from Professor Snape's old book. _Levicorpus!_ he thought, flicking his wand in Nott's direction. Nott screamed as he was hoisted into the air by his ankle. Gryffindors were laughing from the other side of the hall.

Parkinson took advantage of his distraction and a jet of blue light hit Astoria, who screamed as her head was knocked back. Draco had lost all sense of where he was and was focusing on nothing more than Parkinson's laughter. 'She-devil," he said, flicking his wand at her. Her nose began to bleed. He had half a mind to forget his wand and just slap her upside the head. Another jet of light whipped past him as they started exchanging spells, each too wrapped up in their own fury to focus on the other.

What he focused on was when someone was wrenching his wand away from him. He fought, firing spells at random bystanders who jumped back in alarm. "Drop it," the person tugging him away said. "It's over." It wasn't until he heard his wand clatter to the floor that he stopped struggling long enough to realize it was Ron and Harry pulling him apart while a couple of Ravenclaws held Parkinson.

"What is going on here?"

{PAGEBREAK}

That night, in one of the Dursley's guestrooms at Number Four, Privet Drive, Abigail found it hard to sleep. Every time she started dreaming, it was a nightmare. Death, fire, and destruction had haunted her dreams for some time now, the most prominent being seeing Hogwarts on fire. Seeing students fight for their lives, and Death Eaters taking over the castle, she found herself restless to prevent it.

So, she settled in the kitchen, stirring a cup of hot chocolate in a mug, careful to keep watch on the time. Taking a sip, she wondered what would happen tomorrow, when Sirius and (thankfully) Remus were due to arrive. The taste in her mouth changed and she sputtered, spitting the liquid out, coughing. She looked at the liquid. It was red, like blood. She took a breath to calm herself. She checked the mug. Nothing was wrong with it. She tasted it again. It was once again the smooth, chocolate mixture it was supposed to be.

She glanced at the clock on the stove. Three a.m. she should probably get to bed. She finished the mug and set it in the sink. Before she could look away, however, she saw the mask of a Death Eater staring at her through the window.

She screamed, drawing her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown. Footsteps on the stairs told her that she'd woken people up. "What's going on?" Neville asked, opening the door with so much force it slammed into the wall. Vernon and Petunia Dursley appeared behind him, followed somewhat hesitantly by their son who'd only arrived that afternoon. Abigail couldn't speak and pointed to the window.

"There's nothing there." Neville said. "Abigail?"

She only shook her head.

{PAGEBREAK}

Undisclosed Location, England

3 April 1965

Aster Jean Keeney was not happy. Her brother's fiancée had put her to bed earlier, and yet she couldn't sleep. Something was going to happen. Good or bad, she didn't know. She just knew that she had to keep an eye on her older brother.

So, when Brice had gone back downstairs, Aster snuck out of bed and followed her. Sitting in a shadowed spot by the railing, she was able to overlook the sitting room where Arthur and Brice were talking. Snippets of conversation reached her, but the only words she understood were "an attack" and someone called "Tom Riddle", since they were speaking English, which she hadn't learnt well yet. Her mummy had told her about a bad man who wanted her and her brother dead. Tom Riddle had once been one of Mummy's choices to help serve Avalon. When she asked why he wasn't with them at Mercy Hall, her mum smiled and said "Quand tu seras plus, tu comprendres (When you're older, you'll understand)."

She thought he sounded better than James Potter who would pinch her when his dad wasn't looking and purposefully ruined her favorite handkerchief.

It was when she thought of falling asleep then and there, that she heard noise. Instead she moved closer towards the hallway that led to her room, but still remained along the railing. "Brice, se Aster et c'est parti!(Brice, get Aster and go!)" Was that Arthur shouting? Arthur never shouted, not even when she had not listened to him and climbed up the apple tree at the Titanica.

Brice didn't need telling twice, she hurried out of the room and Aster knew she was headed for the back stairs, which would take her closer to Aster's room at the top. Aster debated going as Arthur pulled out his wand. Men dressed in black came in. One of them looked like an older version of Arthur, except his hair was long, which Aster thought was silly. She knew that she had to keep quiet.

The two exchanged heated words that reverberated in Aster's ears, while the men in black began destroying the paintings Brice had worked so hard to find. In an instant, the taller man had Arthur held up against the wall and drew out a knife, and cut his throat. "Artur!" Aster called. The men in black looked up at her and Aster froze. One of the men barked something and they started heading toward the stairs.

Aster ran back to her room and closed the door behind her. The men must've found Brice because they had stopped and sounded mad. She could hear Brice crying. Then, silence.

She opened her window. She had climbed from the window to the tree only once. James Potter had dared her to, only to tattle to Arthur. She saw some of the men run out of the house and set it on fire with their wand. She hesitated before she heard more coming up the stairs. She jumped and landed in the tree. Fortunately, they were waiting for her at the other side of the house.

Climbing down slowly took forever. She heard a shout from one that had killed her brother and knew she would be in more trouble if she stopped. She jumped reaching the last branch nearest the ground and felt a pain in her ankle. She hobbled away, hoping that there was a good hiding spot.

The barn was in flames as she made her way past it, feeling as though she were going to be sick. There was a stream nearby. Arthur and Brice had taken her to it only today. And the oak tree had a little hole where she could wait for someone to help her.

She heard yelling and tried to move faster but the pain in her ankle was getting too much to ignore. She stumbled and fell. Mummy was going to be mad when she saw the grass stains. Oh well. Aster crawled to the edge of a small bunch of trees and prayed that no one would find her.

**Okay, I know the flashback seems unfinished, but I feel like I owe you all an explanation to future chapters. Trust me, it'll make sense in a few. I'm also going to start wrapping things up as I feel as though I've dragged it on long enough.**

**Happy Weekend!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)-Glee version**


	26. The Avalon Seven Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Summer Loving-Glee**

**Listening to: Summer Loving-Glee**

**Sorry I wasn't on last week, RL was trying to rip me back into its claws. So after a week-long battle, here I am.**

**Now, once again, please review after you read!**

Chapter 26

_So how did your meeting go?_

_ How do you think? _

_That bad?_

_ You have no idea. _

_Notes exchanged between Severus Snape and James Potter (Summer, 1976)_

Lucius was pretty sure that what the elder Weasleys thought was "normal" was more translated as "normal on Avalon" or "normal since our uncles taught us how". So he wasn't too surprised to find a Curse-Breaker and dragon tamer in his sitting room huffing on Muggle cigarettes. The fact that they had upturned his coffee table and had removed the false bottom (not to mention the many, many packages that were still unopened), only irked him slightly.

"Hey," Well, at least the Prewetts had thought to teach them to acknowledge others rather than simply disappear behind a cloud of smoke. He noted three ashtrays (one, he suspected was them trying to pull Remus Lupin in on this and failing) and two empty containers (both ripped into shreds) decorating his floor.

"So, like I was saying," Charlie stubbed a cigarette out on the most filled of the three. "You should just let your mum plan it. Fleur would appreciate you just showing up on time for the ceremony."

Bill hadn't even bothered to remove his from the corner of his mouth and Lucius thought he'd have to replace the carpet from the sheer amount of ash he would spill when he stood up. "There's that. And there's also the fact that Ginny's had it with those fancy court gowns and I'm pretty sure it'll be a battle royale to get her into one again."

"Well, we'll have Fred and George slip her something. Aster did that to Professor Snape and James Potter-"

"She was trying to not cause a scene at quite possibly the greatest scandal in Avalon History. Remember? She was married and legally couldn't go through with it. Besides, Jeff Johnson was the one to slip them the spiked drinks."

He wondered exactly how many would it take for him to reach their level. If anything, he was sure Narcissa would have something to say if they were still here in the morning.

Lighting one with Bill's borrowed lighter, he figured he'd deal with it later. After all, his father would have another heart attack if he saw the state to which his family had come.

{PAGEBREAK}

"So, you two decide to skive off, and don't even think about contacting us!" Sirius was content to just sit to one side, and nod where appropriate as Augusta Longbottom did her piece. It was quite possibly better then he could do, given he really didn't know how to handle this. "And you-" she rounded on Abigail who was fishing a strawberry out of her pudding, unfazed. "What the hell were you thinking girl?"

"Et pourquoi insistez-vous que c'est votre entreprise? Ma mère était jeune alors je quand elle est tombée enceinte. (And why do you insist it is your business? She was younger then I when she got pregnant.)" Sirius was surprised that she was still as stubborn as ever, given when he and Remus had come for them at the Dursleys, Abigail looked as though she was suffering a sleepless night and ready to fall on the nearest surface.

The elder Mrs. Longbottom, having no idea what Abigail just said, looked to Neville for interpretation. "Why is any of your business, and her mum was thirteen and pregnant and managed to take care of herself while also running around chasing Death Eaters." he sighed, exhausted himself.

"It is my concern," and here Sirius winced, having been on the receiving end of that tone from Molly Weasley for even allowing Abigail to sneak out while grounded-that was another, longer story for another time. "It is my concern, because unlike your mother-may she rest in peace-you are still in school."

"Ma mère a réussi à se faufiler hors beaucoup de fois et toujours la main dans ses essais. La seule chose qu'elle n'a pas eu à faire face à ce que je fais, est une chienne folle en disant que j'ai tué son cousin. (My mum managed to sneak off plenty of times and still hand in her essays. The only thing she didn't have to deal with that I do, is a crazy bitch saying I killed her cousin)"

Mrs. Longbottom swelled like a bullfrog and Sirius thought it best to duck out-for now.

{PAGEBREAK}

Harry wished that Draco would stop glaring daggers at Astoria Greengrass. For her part, Astoria simply acted as she always had-that Draco only needed the barest concern because he had used her as a go-between in exchanging insults with Nott, Parkinson, and various other Slytherins.

Blaise Zabini, however, openly flaunted his packets of information, which, Harry was quite sure, was not good for Draco's blood pressure, and Blaise Zabini's continued existence (as Draco phrased it) in the Slytherin dorms.

So this morning, when Hedwig delivered their post, Harry was surprised to see multiple letters rather than the odd one or two from Mrs. Weasley and Sirius.

For his part, Draco opened his, read the first line, let out a shriek that reminded Harry of the time when he'd fallen out of a tree, and ran out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, sliding onto the bench beside Ron.

"No idea," Harry said as Ron picked up the letter. He turned white and passed it to Ginny.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "Abigail's back." Ginny said, handing Hermione the letter. "She and Neville are you-know-where."

"Figures." Hermione said, setting the letter down. "They've missed too much of term to be able to complete their exams."

"Hermione," Ron said. "Abigail's back." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And?" Harry sighed.

"She's still pregnant."

{PAGEBREAK}

Draco didn't look back as he made his way quickly to Professor Snape's office. In retrospect, it probably wasn't a good idea. But there was only one thought running through his mind: Go to her. With that thought in mind, he ran through the halls, ignoring questioning looks from other students.

Fortunately, he caught Professor Snape as he was coming into the Defense classroom. It came out in such a fragmented rush. "Professor…go…school…visit?"

Professor Snape crossed his arms and Draco repeated himself. "Can I go visit Abigail, Professor?" he crossed his fingers behind his back and held his breath, almost seeing the thought process as all the options and possible outcomes. Letting Draco skip class would leave open doubt to some of the Slytherins just how strict he really was. But letting Draco go to the Titnaica would make him happy, something Professor Snape had driven against since he'd allowed Draco to propose. But, that would also make Abigail happy, something that he'd fought for during the past almost sixteen years. He could almost see the conclusion-though he was sure his mum and father would have a fit over it-that the unthinkable was about to happen.

"Just make sure that you are back in time for classes Monday morning."

Draco skipped down the hall towards Dumbledore's office, earning strange looks from other students. "Hello, Draco." Luna said, coming to skip next to him. "Good news?"

"The best," he said, feeling happier than he'd been in weeks.

Off to the side, Ron and Harry looked dumbstruck at their friend. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as the pair skipped off hand in hand.

"I think," Harry said slowly. "That he's finally lost it."

{PAGEBREAK}

"News." Neville said as they changed the channel. "News," he sighed, keeping one finger on the remote control. "Cartoons, news, game show, news-"

"Hey back that up." Abigail said. Neville flipped back to the Avalon News Network. "Why don't they ever use flattering footage?" she asked, letting her head loll on the backrest of the couch.

"Because, then there would be a point of getting oneself into something newsworthy." he listened to the reporter drone on and on how they had been "found."

"They could've made me look less like an inflated tub of lard." she said, wishing that they had something better to distract them.

"Abigail, so long as you're carrying the most famous twins in all of Brittania, they're going to fixate on your stomach."

"They don't have to be so obvious about it." she said, as a commercial started. "They could focus on Tonks. Her baby-"

"Is the son of the most famous werewolf in history." Neville finished. "Yet somehow 'werewolf baby' is trumped by 'Keeney baby'." Abigail glared at him.

{PAGEBREAK}

October, 1980

Godric's Hollow, Wales

"Regulus?" James asked in disbelief. Aster sighed. "When you say it like that, it makes it sound worse." She sank into a chair gratefully. Soon, she'd only be able to get around on a train or in a car. Even now, she was pushing her limits by riding her horse.

"It's just…does he know?" Aster rolled her eyes. "Of course _he_ knows. Riddle knows, Severus knows, Regulus knows. The only one pretending otherwise is Dumbledore!"

She hoped that she could at least rest until midday. Her legs ached, and she still felt queasy. The jolting of the saddle was ten times worse with the quick pace she'd had to put on in order to outrun Death Eaters. "I was drunk, and neither one of us knew what happened until we put two and two together."

"When was it?" James asked, sitting across from her. "Out of curiosity." Aster muttered something. James raised an eyebrow. "June fifth." she said more clearly. "The day that little-"

"Language," Lily interrupted, coming in, Harry cradled in her arms. "-boy was born. How is he?" she asked, turning to the baby. At only three months, Harry was easily at least twice the size she'd seen him when he was born.

"Doing well. Except Sirius thinks it's okay to swear in front of him." She set Harry more comfortably on her lap so that he could see everyone. "Don't worry. James's first word was 'ass'." Aster stroked Harry's cheek. "How're you doing, little guy?" Harry gurgled something unintelligible.

"And yours was pretty much the same." James countered, heating up a bottle with his wand.

"So if it's anything other than that, he's pretty much got us beat." Aster said as Lily started feeding Harry.

"If he turns out normal at all, I'd be happy." Lily said. "Did you hear about the prophecy?"

"Dumbledore told me," Aster said. "I know that she's batty, but Sybil Trewlawney's gran was my mum's tutor in Divination. She hadn't had any talent herself, but she knew the basics."

"The basics of scaring people senseless." James added, pouring himself a cup of tea. "Want some?"

"D'you have any decaf?" Aster asked and James grimaced. "Still do." he said, going to the cabinet. "And I take it he prefers his tea to wake him up?"

"You know it," James passed her a cup. "When are you due?"

"February." she replied, making a face. "Then I'll be able to go back to normal tea again. But first," she set down her cup. "I've got to get to Avalon."

"I hope you aren't Apparating." Lily said and Aster snorted into her cup. "Not likely. I'm riding."

"And so you're still endangering your child. Where were you when common sense was being doled out?"

"Most likely giving you that scar that you've yet to be rid of." Aster snapped back. "Look, it's more low key than sticking to driving, less riskier than Apparating or any other method of travel you can come up with, and I'll be to London within a week and take a train to Glastonbury from there. Besides, I think that it's only fair that Harry have this, given the circumstances." she pulled a small, flat package from her pocket. "Mum gave Arthur and I ones when we were little. He's an Avi. It's only right he has one too."

James unwrapped the paper. "A _bulla_?" he handed it to Lily so she could fasten it around Harry's neck.

"Don't scoff. You had one yourself till you turned eleven." Aster drained her cup. "I had mine for a couple more years."

"Why a _bulla_?" Lily asked. "It'll protect him where I can't." Aster said. "I can only do so much, and this'll give him an edge. Most Avis wear them. Boys till they turn eleven, girls until…well, I discarded mine the same Beltane Mum got it in her head that James and I would make a good couple."

"So they wear them like the Romans, till they're on their own in the world." Lily surmised. James shook his head. "Until they can legally be allowed to duel."

**Have a happy and safe spring holiday!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: Snape Victorious-Half-Blood Prince Soundtrack**


	27. The Avalon Seven Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: 25 years-Blackmore's Night**

**Listening to: 25 years-Blackmore's Night**

**Welcome readers, new and old. Now, I'm trying to get to the conclusion, but RL is interfering, as per usual. As a matter of fact, I should be working on my Biology project instead of posting this, thinking about the book sale I'm missing because of it.**

**Well, please, make me feel better and review.**

Chapter 27

_Cursing a person takes great strength and force of will. It cannot be taken back once cast._

_\- Curses and Their Properties (Avalon Press)_

Abigail thumbed through her mother's journal. She had lost track of how much time had passed since she and Neville had been installed-under guard-at the Titanica. Spring couldn't come quickly enough. Imbloc had to have been at least a fortnight ago. She'd been excused because of her pregnancy, but it didn't help her sleep any better-when the veils between this world and the other ran thin, the rush of power always overwhelmed her as it bounced back and forth from one plane of existence to another.

The children inside her had sensed it as well, their restlessness only compounding the growing headache she always seemed to have. She gave up trying to focus on what she had been reading and opened the book to a random page.

The date was 6 June, 1980 and the entry was short, and from the way the pen had dug into the paper, she was surprised it was still intact.

_From the moment he is a year old, he will have a cursed blessing. Let me take from his father what his did to Arthur. But let it be soft, and unawares. Let the greatest force of all be his undoing, so that once he knows the power, it will be taken from him._

_No matter the cost, so must it be._

{PAGEBREAK}

"So, for all their high-and-mighty schemes, they were just a bunch of morons?" Seamus asked. It was after the defense club meeting and most of the members had decided to throw a little soirée after- an inter-House party celebrating Slytherin getting knocked out of the Quidditch Final, which would take place that weekend. Instead, for the first time in three years, Gryffindor would be playing Hufflepuff. Blaise Zabini, Astoria, and Daphne Greengrass as the only Slytherin members felt that their defeat was well deserved-something about Flint and his alleged escapades in the locker rooms the year previous.

The topic had somehow drifted to how-despite all outward appearances- the students of Avalon Academy (Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco included) regularly held semi-regular parties during the school year. The most famous parties of course, had occurred during what Draco refeered to as the "Forgotten Summer"-the one and only occasion where enough illegal substances had put the greater part of the student population in a semi-coherent daze for the summer term. Quite possibly one of his first memories was Aunt Andy shouting at Tonks, Charlie, and Bill for participating.

"That was tame," Ginny said. Oh, right. He'd forgotten about Abigail's mother, who would more than not sneak over to the school with Professor Snape, Abigail's father, his mum, James Potter, and during one summer, Harry's mum, all laden down with sweets, alcohol and whatever "extras" the party guests at Mercy Hall were swapping that night. For all intents and purposes, most of the adults pointedly looked the other way if their children showed up to school on time, did well, and did nothing to publicly embarrass the family. It was one of the unwritten rules. Avalon was, after all, an island and very limiting as to teenage entertainment.

Of course, the police were always advised on the nights these gatherings happened, and as such, simply prevented the teenagers from leaving the school grounds. They didn't actually arrest someone unless they were positive that the miscreant would be prosecuted.

"Trust me when I say they enacted a whole new series of laws just for when we came." Ginny said. Seamus looked at Ron for confirmation. "It's true. There's about six different ones addressing everything from curfew, to what would constitute an arrest."

"Then why doesn't that happen here?" Terry Boot asked, placing another Chocolate Frog in the betting pool where he was playing cards with Justin Finch-Fletchly, Ernie McMillan, and Morag McDoual.

"Hogwarts is architecturally designed against it." Draco said. "The common rooms are too obvious and any other place where such a thing could happen is too frequently patrolled." Terry shrugged. "It was a thought."

"Unfortunately those who designed Hogwarts were generations ahead of their time," Astoria Greengrass said, throwing down her cards. "Pay up." The others at the table groaned. "How the hell is it you're so good at poker?" Dean said, as she tallied up her Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, and other various sweets.

"You underestimate what we do." Blaise said. "Every time one of our parents-" "or step-parent" Astoria interjected. "Whatever," Blaise waved her off. "Point is, whenever we're dragged around, we have our own fun."

"We just make an apperance, wait until they're drunk enough to forget we're there, and have a little party of our own." Daphne finished. "Though, we are as selective as they are."

"How so?" Michael Corner asked, dealing a new hand.

"Parkinson, Goyle, and Crabbe are always kept out." She elaborated.

{PAGEBREAK}

12 November 1977

Mercy Hall, Avalon

Aster didn't wait for the guard to announce her. She plowed through the doors, knowing that she would catch them unawares. Quickly taking her place in the middle of the room, she saw she had done just that. Ministers Thockmern and Rodgers were hastily stubbing out cigarettes. Minister Young had overturned his folder and was picking up papers. All action ceased as they heard the doors bang open.

The crowd, meanwhile, took in her appearance. She was wearing a dark priestess-blue gown trimmed with purple. The stiff bodice and stays underneath made it hard to breathe. Her hair had been pulled back in a series of

Momentary silence before the screeching of chairs reached her ears. Minister of Justice Jacob Gordon stood. "Aster Keeney, you are summoned before this council to answer the following charges." He picked up a sheet of parchment. "Illegally entering a marriage before you reached the age of seventeen, as well as willfully entering a marriage with blatant disregard for the laws of this land, prohibiting you from entering such a union. How do you plead?" She could see the crowd overlooking the room waiting with bated breath. Among them, Ted Tonks, knowing that if they found her guilty, Dora would be ripped from him. She took a deep breath.

"Guilty," she replied. Whispers echoed as people hurriedly discussed this with their neighbors. Gordon looked shaken. "Very well," he said, stiffly, sitting down.

"My lady, may I ask, why did you do such a thing?" she looked at Minister of Defense, Evan Johnson. Of all people, why did he ask this question.

Her gaze was more than enough answer.

**Well, the conclusion should be in a chapter or two if I can find the time to write it. I should have this finished by May, I think.**

**Mischief Managed,**

**R2-D2106**

**Listening to: Last Friday Night (TGIF)-Katy Perry**


	28. The Avalon Seven Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Only Power Remains-Ministry of Magic**

**Listening to: Only Power Remains-Ministry of Magic**

**Happy Saturday! I am pretty much holding it together- for the most part. I've got two papers that I have to finish this weekend, and hopefully will pass.**

**I will continue to update. I'm going to speed things up a bit so there's only two or three chapters more.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 28

_What I fear most is the unknown. Nothing is more terrifying then the dozens of little things that can either kill me or let me live._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney 12 March, 1972_

March could never tell you if it wanted to be a spring month or keep them all stuck in winter. All Abigail knew was she was damn lucky that she hadn't gone into labor yet. What seemed like phantom pains plagued her for the better part of two days. Two days of people-everyone from Aunt Andy to Neville-snapping at her to rest and that there's nothing to do until the children decide to come on their own.

So as she lay in bed one sunny morning, she remembered the date, in a series of blurred days sitting either in front of the telly, waiting for any sort of news, or lumbering around the back garden, feeling so unbalanced she would tip over any minute. It was the twenty-eighth-the day where, in 1960 her grandmother had hovered in between Harry's dad being born and her own mother being born. Something felt wrong, she thought, heaving herself upright. Feeling something wet, she froze. No. Not today. Not today, of all days.

"Neville!" Hopefully he'd be able to hear her over his own snoring. A sharp sound of someone knocking their head against the wall told her she'd succeeded. She doubted that any of the others- downstairs probably at this time-would be able to tell.

"What?" It would have been comical if it had been her rushing in, disheveled and half awake.

"What do you think?" she replied as a stronger pain gripped her. Neville's face turned to one of shock. "I'll get Aunt Cissa."

"That would be a brilliant idea." she said, sucking in a deep breath. "And whatever you do, don't tell Dad till this is over."

{PAGEBREAK}

That day, Draco was on edge. Professor Snape had walked in -five minutes late- to Defense, and (apparently a school record) dismissed them without assigning homework. So, he remained behind, convincing Ron he wasn't going to go down to the Forbidden Forest and get into a wrestling match with the centaurs.

"What's going on?" he demanded as soon as the door had shut.

"What do you mean?" Draco gritted his teeth. Of course, he thought bitterly. Keep me out of it. When it's my children involved.

"I mean with Abigail!" he said. "No one's said anything to me all day, then you waltz in here like the cat that got the canary."

Professor Snape glanced quickly at the door. "Abigail went into labor early this morning." he said. "And there was some…difficulty."

"Difficulty?" Draco demanded. "What kind of difficulty?"

"The Healers don't know if she or the children will survive." Draco bolted out of the classroom, leaving his bag.

"Draco!" Ron called, trying to keep pace, which was a feat, even for him. "What's going on?"

"Abigail went into labor. They don't know-" he gulped. "They don't know if any of them are going to make it."

He picked up speed, intent on making it to Dumbledore's office as soon as possible.

{PAGEBREAK}

Neville had settled for attempting to take care of the Devil's Snare in one of the greenhouses at the Titanica. If he was being honest with himself, he was only giving the deadly plant half his mind as he hoisted buckets into the shadowy area. After running down the stairs to where Sirius, Aunt Cissa, Mr. Malfoy, and his gran were having breakfast and telling them what was happening, he'd been pretty much been pushed to the side. Aunt Cissa had disappeared into Abigail's room and when she arrived, Aunt Andy had as well. His gran, however, had been ejected from the room almost as soon as she'd entered (and Neville had nearly been hit with a lamp in the process), so he'd sought refuge here.

He glanced up at the sky, putting the buckets back in the storage shed. The shadow of the moon was half visible. There were worse things to be born under. Aster Jean Keeney and James Potter had been born under the shadow that eventually became the first war. He and Harry had been born under that prophecy. Hell, if one were to track nine months back, Sahmain would have been latest possible date for them to be conceived, given that they'd been full term.

Abigail had been born in the middle of a snowstorm, during the new moon. If that wasn't a dark curse in and of itself, he didn't know what was.

Figuring he should at least do everyone the courtesy of checking in, he headed back. Once in the main foyer, he sighed. All of Avalon was probably placing bets on the outcome. Walking up the staircase, he marveled at how quickly the Keeney family's star had eclipsed.

It was practically yesterday when Aster Keeney was the sweet, innocent, could do nothing wrong, symbol of purity for Avalon. In six short months, she'd married-allegedly-disgraced herself, and driven Avalon to the point of being overrun by Crouch.

Aster Keeney had been headstrong and stubborn, compared to power-hungry Morgana or the ruthless Morgause. She defied tradition, set new standards for everyone in a prominent position in government, and all the while, played the general population for idiots. What stuck out most, Neville thought, wasn't written in history books. In almost every story of Aster, someone always mentioned how much she saw Lucius Malfoy as the man who had killed her brother Arthur. Of course, the actual crime had been committed by Mr. Malfoy's father, but Aster still held him responsible. Some even speculated that she had put a curse on him. What it was, no one knew.

Abigail probably knew, having filched the pages her mother had torn out of her journal from the Shrieking Shack earlier. Pages that contained information about what she had done, records of events many would like to pretend never happened. If a curse was laid out on one of them, it was only a copy, the real threat had been laid out long ago.

{PAGEBREAK}

It wasn't often that they met, a mismatch of lords and ladies, commoners and thieves. But when they did, it was only in dire straits. The ghosts were nearly transparent as the sun shone overhead, but deep in the wood, where the trees were thick, they would be but fleeting glimpses to those who passed by.

The head of their circle watched them assemble. The youngest of them all, the saddest loss to her family and friends was the cause for their gathering.

"Once a curse is cast, it cannot be undone!" To her right, the friar was echoing her own thoughts. "You know as well as I-"

"What's passed has passed, but only time will tell which one will pay the greater price." Sir Nicholas said thoughtfully and she thought that if he cocked his head any further to the right it would swing clear off. "You knew that as you set the curse."

"I had no cause to think my child would be caught up in it-" the young one said. "She is an innocent in all this, not even thought of-"

"but not already conceived." her brother finished. "Or have you forgotten that? You cursed Draco Malfoy before his first day was done."

"I would say it was the wine talking, had I not been sober when I had done it" she snapped. "And I thought you were on my side in all this?"

The bespectacled ghost sighed. "Aster," he began. "Face it. You screwed up. Now your daughter is facing life or death there."

"And I wasn't, thirteen and just found out I was pregnant with your brat?"

"Well, that does put a damper on things," Regulus said, hovering over a stone. "Bearing your brother's child and all. Then just finding out he is your brother when you're so far gone."

"It was yours, you nitwit." Aster said, crossing her arms. "Your daughter I gave my life for."

"Somehow you overlook the fact you were married." Lily Potter said.

"Back to the subject at hand," the first ghost interjected, bringing them all to attention. "As for the girl-"

"If she's old enough to be wed, then she's old enough to hold her own in such a fight." the blood-spattered ghost interrupted, yet again. He met her gaze. "At no such point in our history, have we intervened in these matters, but for her-" here he pointed accusingly at Aster- "For her to ask just because of a mislaid curse is no just cause for us to intervene."

"I disagree." the Fat Friar said, stepping forward. "Do you not recall the birth of your own child, my lord? Had it not been for otherworldly intervention, he would have died."

"Better dead of the sweat then disgrace the family," the baron grumbled. "Which they have, after all."

"Oh, like you couldn't have seen it coming?" Aster snapped. "Marrying brother to sister, and worse-"

"No worse then your mum did to us." James said. The two women standing on either side of him glared. "Just making conversation, sorry."

"At least mine married cousins." Regulus groaned. "Disgusting, but a step above what could have happened."

"Then where was this attitude when said cousin's husband tried to rape me while she watched?" Aster asked as though discussing the weather.

A babble broke out, punctuated by curses, and bellowed oaths.

Sir Nicholas came to stand next to her. "In our years of experience, one would think we could hold a simple meeting without squabbling worse then the Scots." he said to her.

"Your current Head of House is Scots." she reminded him.

"Yours is Irish." he said. "Ah, well. As for the girl, I like her well enough for a Slytherin. She has a lot of her mother in her. Too much, perhaps. Tis only a matter of time before we can do no more."

{PAGEBREAK}

6 January 1981

Mercy Hall, Avalon

Aster looked out on the square through the window. If any of them saw her now, the next rumor flying around would be how uncivilized she was, standing there in her petticoat and stays. Truth be told, she didn't want to dress, go down and pretend everything was all right.

Most of them were probably drunk on the free wine anyway. Earlier that morning, parents had woken to knocks on their doors, most likely terrified that she'd implemented a draft. Instead, members of the Avalon Guard-more noticeable in this white season, had delivered over six hundred cakes. Cakes of every kind-chocolate, vanilla, marble, with every imaginable flavor of frosting: strawberry, blueberry, any thing imaginable. Everyone was celebrating.

Avalon had an heir.

For now, the little one was sleeping soundly in her cot. Aster looked at her. She didn't look much like Regulus, but that would probably change when she got older. Hopefully she wouldn't have the gold eyes-those were more curse then blessing when you had Tom Riddle looking to destroy her family.

Abigail Andromeda Keeney, barely a day old opened her eyes. "Hello there," Aster said, watching as unfocused eyes looked around curiously. "Did you have a good nap?" Abigail yawned, stretching as much as babies usually do. Sensing a pout coming on if she was left lying there, Aster picked her daughter up, making sure the embroidered coif stayed firmly on her head. No matter if the heat was on, it was still the middle of winter.

The door slammed open and Abigail's impending cry turned into an all-out howl. "Shh," Aster held her close, and looked up. "Sorry," Seven-year-old Nymphadora Tonks said. She was already dressed for the party Aster would eventually have to join. "Mum said I could see her." she informed Aster, coming over.

Aster sat down on the window seat and beckoned Dora to join here. "Here she is," she said as Abigail's whimpering faded. "Your newest cousin."

"She's so small!" Dora immediately began adjusting the cap which she had embroidered herself-the first actual undertaking that Andromeda had let her daughter do unsupervised. The result was a mismatch of colors: reds and blues; greens and yellows with only a hint or two of gold or silver.

"You were small that once," Aster said settling Abigail on the space between them. "Don't let her fall."

"I was not!" Dora huffed, indignant at the thought of being so incapable of doing anything herself.

"You were so," Aster said. "I myself held you when I was only thirteen. You couldn't keep one hair color for more then a minute or two. You drove your dad crazy. One second you'd have red hair, then it'd be purple." As it was, Dora's hair was currently her favorite shade of pink, much to Andromeda's chagrin, insisting that it ought to be relatively _normal_ for events such as this.

"But I can control it now," Dora said, scrunching up her nose in concentration, her hair turning the dull brown that everyone knew was her most "normal" coloring like her mother. "Yes, but those things take time." Aster said, "Maybe one day it'll be your turn to take Abigail to school her first day."

"Y'really mean that?" Dora asked, excited. "An' I'll get to help her get dressed an' everything?" Aster had continued the tradition of helping the younger sister-or cousin, in this case, get dressed on the first day of school. It was a rite of passage strictly observed in most families-showing that the child was now old enough to take responsibility for their own dress and presentation.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Aster said, as Dora imagined what it would be like. Helping Abigail fasten the buttons on her shirt, showing her how to fasten the buttons on her shoes properly . Walking her across the square towards Avalon Academy and her classes. How other children-leading their own siblings-would be jealous that she had the prettiest little sister of all.

Aster sighed quietly. If things were only as simple as they had been when she was young.

**I know, I jumped ahead by like three months, but things were dragging. Don't worry-next chapter, we discover the little Lupin.**

**Hee hee.**

**I'm making y'all wait.**

**Happy weekend!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: I Guess it Doesn't Matter Anymore-Blackmore's Night**


	29. The Avalon Seven Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: The Flaw in the Plan-Ministry of Magic**

**Listening to: The Flaw in the Plan-Ministry of Magic**

**Alas, my dear readers, as the school semester draws to a close, so does this story. A chapter or two until it's done, then, dear readers, I must be frank. I have plans to write another, but time constraints have prevented me from starting.**

**And now, down to business. The war claims its first victim from within the walls of Hogwarts itself in the next couple of chapters. Now…who was betting on the names of Abigail's kids?**

Chapter 29

_Crouch was over-again. It seems that he has a mind to take Avalon for himself and auction it off to the highest bidder. Such a thing will never happen so long as the Keeney family still lives._

_-from the journal of Abigail Amaryllis Keeny, Domina Avalonae, July 1972_

Lucius Malfoy was patient. He glanced at the clock, then back at the cards in his hand. Narcissa and Andromeda had been in the same room as Abigail for over fourteen hours already. He sighed. When Draco had been born, Narcissa had simply gone into her room with the midwife, then a few hours-six to be exact-he'd seen his son for the first time.

But, twins were always more complicated then single children. Arthur Weasley-the last to go to bed at this time, had said as much when he and his wife came through the doors. Molly Weasley had vanished into Abigail's room without so much as a hello, but Arthur had pulled out a deck of Muggle cards and asked if anyone wanted to play a game called poker.

Six hours later, Draco had appeared looking as though he'd run straight from London at the news. Moments later, Severus had appeared through the Floo- somehow Draco had nearly ended up in Diagon Alley instead of the Titanica. He'd promptly demanded updates, saying that everyone from Professor Slughorn to Colin Creevey had tried to stop him from coming. Now, Draco sat passed out in a chair, snoring with a noise to block out everything except the occasional shouts from behind the closed doors as desperation provoked a new bout of complications for Abigail.

Figuring that Ted was most likely only feigning wakefullness, as he sat there, one arm holding his head, the other, with his cards already half-fallen onto the floor, he glanced back at Neville, who'd been crooning softly to a rather child-like plant in the pot next to him. Neville had fallen asleep, splayed out on the floor like a discarded rag doll.

It was nearing midnight and he figured that if it wouldn't be tonight, then perhaps tomorrow when he heard silence from the room. Then, a wail. The door banged open. Ted jumped at the sound and fell out of his chair, as did Draco. Neville simply waved his arm is if to say, "No, thanks," and continued snoring. Molly ran past him, looking worried.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. "Is Abigail okay?"

Lucius had no answer.

{PAGEBREAK}

None of them slept that night. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room gathered around the fire, checking their watches constantly. Hermione had a book propped open on her lap, but wasn't reading. Ron was half-heartedly playing chess with Ginny, while Harry alternately paced and sat down for a few moments before resuming his pacing. All of them were waiting for news. Hedwig, sensing the tension, hooted occasionally and Harry would stroke her feathers. Just after midnight, a tapping noise came from the window. Harry walked over-much to Hedwig's disappointment-and let the owl in. The owl he recognized as Tufty- Draco's eagle owl. Tufty hooted to Hedwig in hello and waited for Harry to untie the letter from his leg. Once Harry had freed the letter, Tufty ruffled his feathers and took off with Hedwig for a rest in the Owlery. Harry unrolled the parchment and read the news.

"Well?" Ginny said, looking from where Ron's knight was attacking her bishop. Harry grinned.

{PAGEBREAK}

"Twins," Ron told Ernie McMillian importantly, lathering his sausages in ketchup. "A boy and a girl."

"What are their names?" Parvarti Patil asked, leaning in.

"Eileen and Arthur." Harry replied, proudly brandishing the photograph that had arrived this morning. "Abigail's doing fine-"

"Except when they nearly lost her," Hermione said, primly folding her napkin, "Given that Arthur was nearly breeched." Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes. Draco had described the event (well, it was more his mother's account of what had happened), in detail, but delight echoed in every word. Arthur was breeched and was holding things up so to speak, by trying to force his butt through first. It was only when Mrs. Weasley arrived that they were able to put him back into an easier position.

"Bet you anything they're not going to have more for a while." Ginny said, when the photograph had been shown to all who wished to see it, and the rest of the school finally left to eat their own breakfast.

"Why?" Ron asked. "Fred and George both came out-"

"Ron, I can tell you, if I had a baby that was trying to force his arse out first and as such, was causing me to have trouble, I'd expect to be treated like the queen for the next five years." Ginny said, shuddering at the thought of having a baby stuck like that. "And Fred and George nearly had to be a C-section."

"C-section?" Ron asked.

"When they cut her…" Harry said, "you know, open and pull the kid out that way." Ron put down his fork. "It's disgusting, but it keeps both mum and baby alive." Ron pushed his plate away, looking slightly nauseous.

"Thanks for that." he said, laying his head in his arms. "For scarring me for life."

{PAGEBREAK}

He was sure that he was going round the bend, if he hadn't already. For the tenth time today, he heard the sounds of people talking behind closed doors. When he checked, no one was there. His first instinct told him that it was house-elves. But he knew, after a long and hard lecture (punctuated by many interruptions by Hermione Granger) that under no terms did house-elves serve the Keeney family.

Andromeda (and he was sure she was mistaken) had long since told anyone who would listen that it was ghosts. Well, ghosts didn't just disappear. Could they? The Bloody Baron was notorious for scaring some Slytherins senseless after they got into some trouble.

He supposed it depended on the person. And from all reports (and plying Ted with drinks so that he would talk) Aster Keeney had, on numerous occasions, scared James Potter, Marauder extraordinaire senseless.

And after all, it was her grandchildren in the house…mansion…hideout….whatever you cared to call it. So, he supposed, it was maternal curiosity. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Or it could be that she was peeved that he had even been allowed in here.

"Having a drink," he replied. "You?"

"Wondering if Cissa hit her head on something to allow you here." she snapped back, looking for all the worth like Morgana. Although, the fact that her hair was carefully tucked under a coif and her arms were crossed did ruin the picture quite a bit. "Et c'est la propriété de la famille Keeney.(And this is Keeney family property.) Dieu, cet endroit est allée aux chiens.(God, this place has gone to the dogs.)" He noticed she spoke French the same way Abigail did-at times, it was playful and mocking, yet could be just as gruff-sounding as German or Latin.

Another figure appeared. This one, Lucius was familiar with. In life, they had been somewhat enemies-he had been a Death Eater, but this one had been a Gryffindor. In situations where they were together, things had been somewhat indifferent due to their political differences, but things were not exactly Cold War Russia between them either. He looked somewhat strained. And after trying to keep Abigail under control for the past few weeks, he saw that those who looked after her mother fared no better.

"Aster," James Potter gritted out. "You're not still on about that, are you?"

"Son père a tué mon frère. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. Sauf, bien sûr, vous dites que je n'ai pas vu Abraxas Malefoy lui trancher la gorge.(His father killed my brother. I saw what happened. Unless, of course, you are saying I didn't see Abraxas Malfoy slit his throat.)"

"That's not the point-"

Whatever the point was, Lucius doubted that they would be getting to it anytime soon.

{PAGEBREAK}

The next morning, the greater part of the defense study group stumbled little by little into the Great Hall. The better part of the night had been spent celebrating-with little extras from Fred and George. But it was all in good fun. Terry Boot's nose would be reattached-with Madam Pomfrey's help and Susan Bones's hair would eventually grow back to all one length.

Severus recognized the signs, having successfully hidden them from his professors years before that Harry and Ron had definitely gotten drunk, and Hermione had been the one to hold Ginny's hair back earlier. At the moment, Seamus was staring at a cup of juice as though it held the answers to life, while Blaise Zabini stumbled his way over to where Astoria and Daphne Greengrass were sitting.

Well, well, well. Detentions galore. He noticed that some had opted to crawl back to their dorms and spend the day sleeping it off rather then risk getting caught looking undignified. He withheld a snort. Draco had been ecstatic.

Ecstatic to the point where he was now concerned that he might become a grandfather all over again in nine or ten months. Although, he doubted that Narcissa would allow such a thing to happen. Or the mutt for that matter.

At any rate, he'd be sure to take names of those who failed to attend classes in Gryffindor, given the Slytherins were all accounted for.

{PAGEBREAK}

6 January 1981

Godric's Hollow, Wales

The monotony had been getting on their nerves almost as soon as it had started. They had cleaned the place until it was as antiseptic as a hospital. Harry, their main source of amusement, these days was currently asleep upstairs in his crib. And still, despite a dozen or so new books and magazines sent over from Avalon, did James and Lily Potter find nothing to talk about.

"This sucks," he let his head flop back, finally vocalizing that which had been echoing in their heads since Aster's last visit in September.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lily said, throwing her latest embroidery project-a set of sheets embroidered with pheonixes onto the tea table. "Any news from Aster?"

"Every time, it's baby this, and baby that, and Johnson screwed up this and Campion did that." James said, summing up each and every letter Aster had sent him on a daily basis since returning to Avalon. "I'm going to be much happier when she has the kid. That way, she can, if worst comes to worst, leave it there, and come and stay here for a good solid week."

"You don't want that," Lily said, resuming her project with the air of one trying to stay occupied. "If Sirius comes over, she'll murder him. Then we'd have to replace the carpeting."

James laughed. "That might not be such a bad idea." he said. "Though clean up will be a little messy."

They shared their first real laugh since Harry had scared Mr. Tibbles by levitating the poor Kneazle onto a bookshelf. An owl tapped at the window. James retrieved the letter and set the owl-he recognized as Beaky- on the perch that they kept just so the Avi owls would have a chance to rest before returning.

He plucked the seal off with his thumb. "Must be important," he said. "She never uses parchment if she can help it." Skimming the letter, he caught the words _baby, born,_ and _last night._ "Well, she had the kid," James passed the letter to Lily.

"Well, the 'kid' is a bit early." Lily read the letter. "Oh, it's a girl!"

James raised his arms in triumph. "This means, we are officially off the hook!" he said, "Now, the succession is no longer my problem, and Harry can grow up here and only meet his cousin on holidays."

"James, thanks to her mother, that 'cousin' was nearly your daughter." James flopped into his armchair. "Not my problem," he repeated. "Not anymore." Lily smacked him with the letter. "She is your problem if anything happens." she reprimanded him. "You're her next of kin."

"Lily, there's a little something called 'Avi Law' that would more likely turn over custody to Andromeda or Narcissa, or hell," he reached down to where they kept a small stash of Firewhiskey. "Bellatrix." he poured two glasses and handed one to his wife. "before they'd give me custody."

"If you look at it technically, the girl would be Severus's before yours." Lily said. "Considering-"

"-a non-existent marriage by a spy and a girl who didn't stay faithful." James supplied, downing his glass. "Or a Death Eater and a girl who wasn't supposed to have been married in the first place."

"Legally, he's her father." Lily said, downing her own glass. "Besides, this gives Harry someone around his own age who he can relate to. And I'm sure that Aster isn't as…backward…as her mother."

"Trust me when I say as soon as she can, she'll get that kid out."

**Well, well, well. Another chapter done. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have.**

**Now, who's betting on the Tonks/Lupin kid?**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: Through Heaven's Eyes-Prince of Egypt Soundtrack**


	30. The Avalon Seven Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listening to: Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio-Glee**

**Listening to: Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio-Glee**

**Well, dear readers, here we are, le fin. Just when I was looking forward to every Saturday.**

**Ah, well…**

**I'm going to give a couple of weeks between now and the newest story-Avalon Forever which will cover "The Deathly Hallows". I turn the big 2-1 next Saturday-exactly a year since this whole enterprise started. I hope that you read and review, and remember me in your fan fiction thoughts.**

**Now, without further delay…**

Chapter 30

_Death seems like nothing. Easier then falling asleep._

_-from the journal of Aster Jean Keeney, 21 October 1980_

Near the end of May, Draco found himself puffing a cigarette on the dock one evening. The day had passed in its usual monotony that had come about on its own since Abigail had given birth. A small smile tugged at his lips. His children. He only saw them on Hogsmeade weekends now, when Abigail was given permission to come up to Hogsmeade (and he would swear that Fred and George being at the Three Broomsticks the same time as them was not a coincidence).

He carried their first photograph as a family in his pocket. In just a few short weeks, the edges had started showing signs of wear. He wouldn't let it go. His crazy aunt would have to pry it from his frozen fingers if she wanted so much as to look at it.

He imagined that on a night like tonight, Abigail would be doing much the same as he was, minus the smoking. He stubbed the cigarette out on the dock and stuck it in his pocket. It wouldn't do for Professor Snape to think he'd gone all sentimental, lying in the dark like this. But, of course if he asked his mother, she'd probably give him a dozen or more stories that the dour professor had been caught doing a similar thing. Once. Or twice.

Or ten times a week where Aster Keeney was on lockdown thanks to whatever petty infraction she said she wasn't responsible for.

He had plenty of time until curfew, but he didn't dare get caught. Over the past few weeks with more attacks, the professors had gotten sterner and sterner about getting students back into their common rooms. Even Professor Sprout was heard chastising a pair of Gryffindors (the wannabe pranksters, Thomas and Finnegan) for wandering the corridors past eight.

He sighed as he figured he might as well see if Harry and Ron were up for a game of Exploding Snap in the Room of Requirement. Making his way up the familiar corridors, he encountered not Harry or even Colin Creevey, poised as always, with his familiar camera for a shot of the "Avalon Seven" in a real encounter.

Instead, he found Hermione clutching Ginny's arm as they made their way back towards the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" he asked, slowing down. "We don't know." she replied. "Harry checked the Map and said he had to get to the Astronomy Tower."

"The Astronomy Tower? Now?" Draco hurried alongside them. "Did he say why?"

"It's Harry," Ginny said. "When has he given anyone a full explanation?" He thought he heard a cackle of mad laughter as the bounded up the stairs.

His stomach sank as he realized that nothing would be the same after tonight.

{PAGEBREAK}

Abigail stalked the familiar path of the maze at the Titanica. The twins were sleeping-thank Merlin, it had been hard enough trying to get them both in bed at the same time. Something was going to happen. Something…sinister. Scrying had shown her nothing. She licked her chapped lips as the path in front of her grew foggy. Dark clouds.

Dark clouds where? She wondered, feeling a vision overtake her as it always did. She focused on where they seemed to be coming from and felt the world shift underneath. Too far gone to be aware of her surroundings, she focused instead on what she was seeing.

Fire. Light. People shouting. A cackle of mad laughter. Green light. Someone falling from a tower. People she recognized crying. She found it hard to breathe as she saw Death Eaters headed through the corridors. A snake and skull silhouetted in the sky. Someone was dragging her backward.

Her vision started to go black as she heard Harry, angry. "Fight back, you coward!" Someone replied. Someone familiar…who? Smelling the cool grass, knew no more.

{PAGEBREAK}

"Harry!" The voice was in his head, he knew, head pounding. He knew he should do the sensible thing. Take the potion, lie down, then put things together in the morning. But he couldn't. For the past hour, Abigail's voice had echoed in his head, leaving him feel half-crazed.

Dumbledore was dead. That he could process. He could understand that. Even if the curse hadn't hit him, the fall would have. The top of the Astronomy Tower was a high place to fall from.

But _who_ had done it, that was a different manner. He'd spent the past fifteen years thinking of him as a father. He'd been Abigail's dad.

That man had read stories to him when he was a child. Had listened to him complain about going to the dentist, even if he'd get to see Hermione after.

Even so, Harry couldn't put those images together with the cold face that he'd seen in the Tower. That face was not that of a friend, a family member.

That face was the face of a Death Eater.

He looked up, at the scene before him. Ginny was lying-awake-on the bed next to his. Her glass stood full as well. They were still trying to process what had happened, what they now had changed.

"I can't believe it." Ron said. He at least, was sitting up, despite his arm being in a sling. Hermione, tears still running down her cheeks nodded. Draco didn't respond or make any indication he'd heard. Harry knew his mind was miles away with Abigail. Had she had a vision of what happened? Did she know her dad was a traitor to their cause? One hand was in his pocket, on his photograph. He didn't appear to be breathing. Only the occasional blink of his eyes showed he was still awake.

Outside, in the Great Hall where they had been rushed in, amongst the tables and benches, Madam Pomfrey was tending to those too severely injured to be moved up here. Remus, taking Tonks' place as she was at home, taking care of their baby. Colin Creevey, who'd nearly been AK'd by Rodolphus LeStrange, but instead had his leg crushed by a falling piece of statue. Quiet and sober, helping silently, Fred and George who didn't seem to be able to find a joke in all this. The members of the Avalon Guard who'd been caught in the crossfire.

Harry wondered, as the night seemed to glow a special purple that promised a bright dawn.

How many more would die?

{PAGEBREAK}

What seemed like an eternity later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco found themselves sitting by the lake, holding folded pieces of paper.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Ginny said, as she turned her paper over and over in her hand.

"I can't believe Death Eaters were able to get into the school." Ron said.

Figuring he may as well be the first, Draco folded his into a paper boat and lit it with the tip of his wand. He watched it sail away until the water engulfed the flames. The nerves that had appeared since last night had not abated. If Death Eaters could get into Hogwarts, then they could find out where Abigail was.

Where his children were. And he would do anything to keep them safe.

He only relaxed at the thought of the message he'd received that morning. Abigail was on her way with Neville, his parents, Neville's gran, and Sirius. Remus would be coming up later with Tonks and Teddy.

That meant that he'd get to see for himself that Eileen and Arthur were all right. He knew there was no question of returning out in the open. As soon as term ended, they all would be forced underground-fighting Voldemort from behind. Abigail had intended to return to Hogwarts next year, but he knew that would be impossible. At this rate, Death Eaters would have control of the Ministry by summer and by the start of term next year, Hogwarts as well, would fall victim to Voldemort's pathetic dogma.

Things were getting darker, all the time.

{PAGEBREAK}

Unlike most ghosts at Hogwarts, she was invisible to everyone she saw. She floated past them, as invisible to them as the air they breathed. In life, she had only seen these particular corridors at night, one of the many secrets Hogwarts students had yet to discover.

In a deserted corridor, a bathroom with a large "Out of Order" sign hung. Inside, the ghost of a young girl cried about things that could not be changed. She traced letters. Once, this had been all a joke, a game they played to pass the time at Sahmain. Now, though, these words would send the school into a terrified frenzy as they tried to explain their meaning.

Once the last word had been completed in meticulous penmanship, she nodded once and continued on. There was one person she had to visit before leaving here.

On the wall, in dark red lettering, the phrase illuminated the corridor more than the events over fifty years ago.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. All enemies of Hogwarts, beware…_

{PAGEBREAK}

The funeral for Dumbledore was held the next afternoon. The delegation from Avalon turned out in white nearly blinding most everyone in the sun. Prime Minister Johnson offered his condolences to Professor McGonagall, saying that he would do the best he could to protect the school. Happy for the reassurance that Avalon would not abandon them, Professor McGonagall accepted his offer to post members of the Avalon Guard at the school for the remainder of the term.

Abigail's return-with Eileen and Arthur sparked a new bout of rumors. Sirius, seeking out Harry before the service overheard a dark-haired Slytherin talking to a couple of her fellows. "How much you want to bet they're not even Malfoy's?" she sniffed. "They don't look anything like him."

"Probably just trying to pawn off Longbottom's brats as his," one of her companions agreed, casually crossing his ankles. "They spent enough time together that she's probably gotten herself full of his brat again."

"That's not what my father said." A boy he recognized as Theodore Nott said, throwing his two knuts in. "He said that her whole family's been doing this for ages. And Potter was more then likely to be her brother."

"Brother?" the first boy asked.

"Abigail Keeney and Harry Potter were meant to be brother and sister _from_ a brother and sister match." Nott said, sneering. "Disgusting, aren't they?"

"They do look a lot alike." the girl agreed. Her pug face lit up at the sordid gossip. "Who's to say James Potter wasn't two-timing both of them?"

Sirius stalked off. He knew the rumors-had read them in Aster Keeney's own journal. When they were thirteen, Aster conceived James's child. When Aster had discovered it was her own brother that had impregnated her, she lost the child from shock. Despite Abigail Amaryllis Keeney's attempts at getting the two to concieve again, Aster up and ran-spending every second she could away from her mother's influence. For James, he knew, that was what had stepped up the ante in marrying Lily as soon as they were both seventeen. Once he was safely married, he would be somewhat safer from the old bat (as Narcissa called her)'s attempts at repeating history.

Aster had pretty much taken things into her own hands. Resigned to the fact that her mother would more then likely be around for a while, she married Severus Snape, determined to escape Avalon forever. It was said the shock of seeing her daughter's marriage certificate was what had caused Lady Abigail Amaryllis Keeney's death. Sirius didn't have to put two and two together to know that installing Aster as Lady of Avalon was a huge gamble-someone like Rita Skeeter find out and all of a sudden, Aster's forced to retreat in shame.

Personally, he felt it was easier to digest that his brother-however misguidedly had betrayed Voldemort and then…left a kid behind. He saw Abigail holding a small bundle. The twins had grown rapidly in their first two months. Teddy-Remus and Dora's son-was still making his eyes hurt as he changed his hair color every few minutes.

He sighed. Barely out in the world, and all three kids might lose their parents. Tonks was an Auror and a member of the Avalon Guard. He and Remus were a part of the Order of the Phoenix.

Abigail and by extension, Draco were on Voldemort's death list simply because they were Avi. Or in Abigail's case, the last of a line he'd hoped to destroy. Abigail had made it all the more harder for him to kill the Keeney line. Now, not one but three Keeneys threatened him.

How many times, he thought, turning away as Abigail laid the baby- he couldn't tell who- on a blanket in the sun. How many times would they have to do this?

{PAGEBREAK}

Today, he knew, was only the culmination of what had been coming ever since their sister died. She had been the first. Second Sight had driven her insane, tormented with the knowledge of what was to come. The Priestesses of Avalon had tried to help her. Calming Draughts, relaxation techniques, anything for her to be able to see the world and not the destruction which was to come. The official cause of death had been starvation-in the end she would rage at either of them who tried to get her to eat. But, he knew, as did his brother, that she had been beyond the help of everyone around her. They could try-oh, dear Goddess, they did! Using the means provided to them, trying to explain away her nightmares, listening and recording every detail. Nothing had been able to calm her down long enough to hear a rational thought.

Of course, his brother's mutterings with that man about the Deathly Hallows had only served to drive her even more into the arms of death.

Now, that crazed obsession and that of destroying Voldemort had finally done to him what it had done to his sister.

He could see the last Keeney girl now. Oh, no matter what everyone said, those two of hers were British and unfit to bear their mother's name. He snorted, taking his seat. Visits from the girl's mother were far from pleasant. Abigail Amaryllis Keeney had turned her daughter into a self-entitled brat no matter what people said. Always whinging, complaining of others when things didn't go right. But, there was a softer side to her.

Only in the end had that family realized how far gone they were.

{PAGEBREAK}

12 September 1979

Far away from the crowd, they stood. If any had turned to see them, they would be a haze of white.

Aster Keeney could see the bright red hair between the gaps of mourners. None of them would know who she was or even see her face. She saw two familiar faces glance her way and nod slightly.

She swallowed hard. It was her fault they were gone. If she hadn't told them that they couldn't bring Bill and Charlie to the Titanica, none of this would have happened. They would've been there, when they'd been attacked.

Seeing the crowd disperse, she waited until the pops of Apparition had stopped. Tears, concealed by the veil covering her face and hair flowed down her face. It was all her fault. They were just enjoying a night at home, thinking that in the morning, maybe they'd take the three Weasley children-Fred and George were still too young-to the beach or something.

"Je suis désolé. (I'm sorry)." she whispered, wishing she wasn't saying this to _them_ of all people. "C'est de ma faute.(It's my fault)"

The two had been the life of the party. Even her mum couldn't stop them from playing pranks on everyone. They'd been the ones to helpfully drag out every last piece of garbage that even spoke of the influence that her mum had had on her life. Heck, they'd even helped her hold her hair back a time or two when she'd been kissing the toilet.

They'd been everything to everyone…

Friends. Soldiers. Family.

And now…

She straightened, placing the charm in the grass and affixing it to the base of their matching headstones.

Now, they would give so many a reason to fight.

She curtsied to the graves, swearing one day…

One day, they'd see her dance on Voldemort's grave.

**Well, that's that. I guess, now it's time for you to do your part.**

**Ado, until the first update of the final book in this trilogy!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Sparky**

**Listening to: Highland-Blackmore's Night**


End file.
